The Three Stooges Meet Ultraman
by Japan Boy
Summary: The title says it all! Moe, Larry & Curly Joe join forces with Ultraman & the Science Patrol to prevent a disaster that threatens Earth. Good slapstick comedy from both the human & monster cast! Please review if read.


For actress Hiroko Sakurai, with whom I had the utmost pleasure of meeting in person in

Saddlebrook, NJ in June 2001 (Hiroko Sakurai played Science Patrol agent Akiko Fuji in

'Ultraman', as well as reporter Yuriko Edogawa in 'Ultra Q', both released in 1966).

To the loving memory of actor Akiji Kobayashi, who played Captain Muramatsu in

'Ultraman' (Akiji Kobayashi died on August 27, 1996 from lung cancer. He was 65).

To the loving memory of film & television director Akio Jissoji, who has directed many

episodes of 'Ultraman', including Episode 2 which introduced Baltan-seijin (Akio Jissoji

died on November 29, 2006 from stomach cancer. He was 69 years of age).

To the loving memory of tokusatsu (special effects) master Eiji Tsuburaya, without whom

Ultraman would not exist today (Eiji Tsuburaya also helped to create Godzilla with Ishiro

Honda & Tomoyuki Tanaka. Eiji Tsuburaya died on January 25, 1970 at the age of 68).

To the loving memory of the six victims of the Tuscon, Arizona shooting that claimed their

lives on January 8, 2011. Our thoughts & prayers go out to you & your immediate families.

And finally, to the loving memory to all the victims who have suffered in the New Zealand

Earthquake on February 22, 2011. As before, our thoughts & prayers are with all of you.

**THE THREE STOOGES MEET ULTRAMAN**

2006, 2011 by Anthony Ogozalek

**PROLOGUE**

_Somewhere in space, thousands of miles from Earth:_

Like a runaway comet, Ultraman raced through the cosmos as fast as he could.

Not sparing the horsepower, the giant 40-meter-tall red & silver giant streaked across the cold vacuum, impervious to its deathly frigid temperature. A pair of brightly shining eyes guided & lit the way, as his Color Timer shone a bright blue, indicating his energy level was at full. He had left his home of Nebula M78, which is also known as 'The Land of Light' only about a week ago, but to him it felt like an eternity despite the high velocity he was traveling at. It had been almost one year since his defeat at the hands (or claws) of the alien creature known as Zetton, who had planned to invade Earth with a vast armada. The only things standing in his way of total victory was the Science Patrol of Japan & Ultraman himself: that was why he invaded the Land of the Rising Sun first by infiltrating their HQ & rendering it as inoperable as possible. In the battle that ensued, Ultraman & Zetton fought fiercely & in the end the latter damaged Ultraman's Color Timer, causing him to collapse. All seemed lost for the Science Patrol (& Earth) until the man called Arashi destroys the invader with a new weapon presented by Dr. Iwamoto & blows him into chunks of red rock upon contact.

Ultraman was literally at death's door until his superior officer Zoffy (who resembles him in almost every fashion) arrives & restores him back to life, separating him from his human host -Science Patrolman Hayata-in the process. Because of his unyielding valor & bravery during his stay on Earth, Zoffy had granted Ultraman permission to return to Earth at his request once his Color Timer was fixed, with Hayata keeping possession of the Beta Capsule (the device which enables him to become Ultraman) in the meantime.

For Ultraman, it would be nice to be with his one-time human host again, as he highly admires the man's bravery.

He also felt great remorse for Hayata after colliding into his ship & killing him during his pursuit of the space creature known as Bemular, saving his life by merging his life essence with his own.

Even now, the emotional pain of that incident still lingers within him.

Ultraman only wished he was returning to Hayata under better circumstances.

Without slowing his pace, Ultraman continued on his journey to Earth, his thoughts now on the mission at hand, blocking everything else.

He just hopes he isn't too late in getting there.

**CHAPTER I**

_Minamiaso, Japan, early afternoon, several months later:_

In the three months of which that the new mining tunnel was dug near the base of Mount Aso, miners were busy day & night digging into its interior in search of ore & other precious minerals that can be used to the benefit of their immediate area, followed by the rest of their country. Using mining cars mounted on railroad tracks for getting their findings out from within (& for personell to travel in & out at a rapid pace), business was looking good for the miners as several pounds of ore & other minerals were being escorted out from Mount Aso's interior.

For all that time, their operation went smooth as clockwork.

Then a trembling came, putting a halt to everything as several miners were heading, or rather, _racing _out of the mines on their own two feet, each of them screaming & yelling in terror, almost as if the Devil himself had been after them, eager to collect their souls.

When the foreman ran up & forced one of the hysterical workers to explain what was going on, all he could say was 'It's coming to get us all! Run for your lives!'

The man took off before the foreman could ask any more of him. He couldn't chase him for more, let alone stop anyone else & question them.

He didn't have to: from a wall just on the right side of the mine, a geyser of rocks & dirt exploded outwards to reveal something horrible, & the foreman's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

It was the head of a giant monster!

From what the foreman can see, the creature had a curved horn on the top of its head, two more in the back of it in parallel with its jaws, & two long tusks that pointed downwards from the upper portion of its mouth, filled with sharp teeth. Two very sinister reptilian eyes darted back & forth to survey its new surroundings as its mandibles held something fast. It was a kind of large bird of some sort, measuring a length of 20 meters with a wingspan of a slightly wider length. The foreman couldn't tell, as the bird's wings were drooping downward like the ears of a dog. The bird had golden feathers surrounding its person, with orange tail feathers that had a circle of color at the ends. Its beak & rear point were basically the same length, & its eyes were closed as the larger creature bit down hard on the bird's neck, drawing more blood than it had been earlier.

When the larger creature was certain that the bird in its vice-like mouth was dead, it let it drop to the ground in an avalanche of rocks & dirt & blurted out a roar that sounded like dozens of blaring trumpets going off at once, with a snake-like hiss mixed in.

The monster's roar is what snapped the foreman out of his hypnotic trance, having glared at the beast so long, being unable to move. Letting out a yell of utter fear, he did what the man he briefly stopped suggested he do.

He ran for his life.

It _was _the sensible thing to do, after all.

But before he headed out of town with the rest of his men & the town's inhabitants, he went & did the _other _sensible thing.

He called none other than the Science Patrol.

_Over the skies of Fukuoka:_

In one of the Science Patrol's VTOLs, Hayata was flying solo as he searched the skies for any hint of trouble either in the air with him or on the ground below. He has been on patrol since the wee hours of the morning, & has made passes through Yamaguchi & worked his way to his current location of Fukuoka. So far, he's seen no signs of disturbance anywhere, & it gives him a chance for his mind to wander a bit.

_It's so peaceful up here_, Hayata thought, allowing himself a smile. _It's hard to believe that more than over a year ago, the Science Patrol was battling all kinds of monsters & aliens that were bent on doing it harm. Even _more _unbelievable is the fact that I, Science Patrolman Hayata, would be a major part of those fights we've endured ever since Ultraman & I became one, giving me new life after accidentally crashing into me while in pursuit of the monster Bemular, & a good portion of the battles I've fought were really tough. The toughest one of course was battling the alien they call Zetton. If not for Ultraman's superior officer Zoffy, I might have perished along _with _Ultraman. But in that year's time, we've had no attacks from either monsters _or _aliens of any kind here in Japan. Now, let's all hope it remains this way for the _rest _of the world…forever!_

That noble thought made Hayata's smile grow on his face. Next to his commander Captain Mura, Hayata was the most level-headed member of the Science Patrol, always putting his duty first before anything else & never being afraid to speak his mind about anything. One wonders as to why _he _never became team leader.

_Oh well, if wishes were fishes_, he said to himself, still grinning from ear to ear.

All that grinning came to an end when Hayata caught an urgent message over his radio-a phone call from a frantic man who practically screamed into the line.

"…calling the Science Patrol! Calling the Science Patrol! This is foreman Ichinose calling to you from Minamiaso! A giant monster has just emerged from Mount Aso & is now attempting to dig its way free! It has already killed a giant bird of some kind, & now it's halfway free of its tomb in the volcano! If _any_ member of the Science Patrol is hearing this, I beg of you to please come at once before it destroys our village & devours us all!"

The voice fell silent afterwards, as a click indicated that the man had hastily hung up in order to join in the evacuation.

_So much for a peaceful afternoon!_, Hayata thought as he got on the radio.

"Hayata to Captain Mura!", he begins to say into his receiver. "Are you there, Captain? Over!"

He receives his answer almost immediately.

"This is Captain Mura, Hayata!", the commander says over the radio. "Fuji & the rest of us have just gotten that same message as you have! We were on our way over to Seiyo in the other VTOL when we heard! Since you're closer to Minamiaso than we are right now, I want you to do what you can to delay the monster & give those people time to evacuate until we arrive at your position! Understand?"

"Orders received & understood, Captain! I'm already on my way there now! Hayata out!"

Cooking his jet on all burners, Hayata flies to his destination.

_Minamiaso:_

The creature finally broke out of its rocky tomb, leaving a gaping hole in the mountainside & a tumble of boulders behind. The bird it had killed in its mouth lay dead on the ground, mostly buried in rocks, its head & tail feathers being the only exposed parts in its makeshift grave. Not even looking back at its former prey, the monster lets out a blaring roar as the fleeing people can now see the thing in all its glory. It rose to an impressive height of 40 meters tall on two powerful legs with three clawed toes on each foot. Its hands seem to possess no visible fingers, but each wields a trio of long sharp claws that seem capable of tearing through even the hardest metals & the thickest flesh. Its own flesh was scaled in spots & had a very dark hue of blue-gray to it, & most of it is covered by plates of hard bony armor, most notably on its chest, head, back & a portion of its tail, the latter of which ended in a two prong fork. The monster resembled a dinosaur of some kind like the ones that walked on their hind legs & preyed on those that ate plants. Only this beast walked in an upright position as any man, woman or child would, & didn't seem too picky about what was currently on its menu.

The fleeing people of Minamiaso were hardly a delicatessen for such an overwhelming appetite, but it didn't seem to care too much at present time.

Food is food. Period.

The creature began its ascension on the fleeing villagers, its roar blaring as it had quickly moved in & closed the gap between them with ease despite the swiftness of the people's urge to be as far away from it as possible. A mother & child was racing across the ground at a hurried pace when the child suddenly dropped to her knees, taking her mother with her. Turning, they see their deaths come closer in seconds as the monster stands over them & stares down upon them, its jaws dripping with saliva. With no time to run or even to get up on their feet, the mother & child hold each other close & cry, waiting for what's to come.

But death shall _not _bestow this scared couple: from out of nowhere, the monster is struck in the side by an oncoming missile that was fired by a red & silver jet that practically zoomed in on burning jets in its rear. The creature, mother & child turn to see what has arrived, & the child smiles with relief & renewed courage.

"The Science Patrol!", she exclaims happily, waving in admiration & appreciation to their airborne savior. Her mother, while grateful, wasted no time in getting herself & her child away from the danger; her daughter in hand, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, joining the rest of the evacuating populace.

In the VTOL, Hayata breathed a sigh of relief, having helped arrive in time.

_That was cutting it a bit _too _close for comfort!_, he thought. _But at least I managed to get its attention off of the people & onto me! Now to get rid of it-if I _can_! And I just can't help but to think that I may have seen this particular monster somewhere before! But where?_

In spite of his curiosity, Hayata had to put it away for now.

Firing a second rocket at it, Hayata pulls his craft up as it hits its mark onto the thing's chest with a hard & bright explosion that was felt all around. Unfortunately for Hayata, he can see no damage to its person whatsoever aside from the high intensity blast. Before he can think of or do anything else, the creature is struck from the rear by two more missiles, each with equally devastating force. When Hayata saw where they came from, he allowed himself a little smile & a familiar voice got on his radio.

"Hello, Hayata!", said Arashi, the team's weapons & marksman expert. "We didn't arrive too late to _this _particular party, did we?"

"Not at all, Arashi!", Hayata said happily before becoming all business again. "But I'm afraid to say that your attempt to bring the monster down just now proved to be no more successful than mine was!"

This time it was the Captain himself who came on the radio.

"Hayata, this is Captain Mura! Since our missiles didn't seem to have the desired effect on it, Ito suggests we try an attack by using powerful electrical voltage!"

"How can we do _that_, Captain?", Hayata asked. "Last I checked, our VTOLs aren't armed with any electrical weaponry in their arsenal!"

"They are _now_, Hayata!", said Ito, the team's genius inventor (& comic relief at times) with a little more cheerfulness in his voice than he should be displaying. "Last month I've upgraded our ships with these kinds of weapons just in case the missile ammo suddenly goes dry at the most dire & crucial of times! Its power is very accurate too-imagine having half the power of an electrical plant at your fingertips to help you defeat a monster!"

Hayata thought of this. Aside from Ito's goodwill & overly cheerful personality even in the most dangerous of times, the genius inventor is very good at what he does & has definitely come through with his inventions, even helping to save Ultraman (him) on several occasions. So he believes that as long as his devices deliver the goods when they're really needed the most, then Hayata can excuse his at-times-overconfidence.

"All right, Ito, it's worth a shot!", he finally says. "What switches do I need to push in order to get it primed & ready?"

"Just the green button next to the ignition!", Ito explains. "And don't worry about aiming-it's all tied in with your helmet's controls so it does it automatically! All _you _have to do is put your visor down over your eyes & bingo-where you look is where you shoot!"

"Got it!"

True to Ito's words, once Hayata places his helmet's visor down, the targeting system for the newly installed electric ray gun (placed on the roof just above the cockpit) came to life, & where _he _looked, _it _looked.

_Here goes nothing_, he thought, getting his fingers on the firing mechanisms on his stick.

In the other ship, the piloting Arashi had done the same & is prepared to fire as Hayata.

"All set on my end!", Hayata exclaims.

"Same here!", Arashi says.

"All right! We'll each attack it at both ends simultaneously!", Captain Mura says. "Arashi, we'll strike this thing from the front while Hayata does so from behind! Once you fire, give it all you've got!"

"Yes sir!", Arashi & Hayata said together as their crafts went in different directions. For all that time, the creature stood & stared at the two red & silver aircraft in flight, ignoring the still-fleeing people nearby. It watched as they did a 180 degree turn in the air at 500 feet apart from it.

When both Science Patrol ships got within half that distance, they both opened fire with their weapons, striking the monster with tremendous force in the chest & back as a shower of bright sparks erupted seconds after impact. A bellow of anger & pain erupts from the creature as the two ships regrouped as one. From inside the one Arashi was piloting, Ito shouted cheerfully.

"Ha ha! We did it! I _knew _my newest invention wouldn't let us down!", he says gleefully.

"Hold on a second, Ito! Let's not jump to a conclusion just yet!", Captain Mura said, indifferent to his happy persona. "Fuji, give me a quick statistic on the creature & find out if we did any harm to it at all!"

"Yes sir!", Fuji replied, scanning the ship's onboard computer for any signs of injuries-if any-on the monster right below them. She only had to wait a few seconds before she got a confirmation, & it wasn't one she had hoped for. Seeing her eyes go wide, Ito asked what was the matter.

"The creature is totally unharmed by our attacks! In fact, it isn't even _scratched_!"

"_What? _That's impossible!", Ito said in total refusal. "Those new guns I installed have more than enough power to fry even Aliens Mephilas & Baltan put together! I _refuse _to believe that they didn't do the job!"

"Calm down, Ito, it isn't your fault!", Hayata said over their radio. "That monster has _very_ tough armor plating covering its chest & back! It needs to be attacked at a spot where it's mostly vulnerable! I'm going around for a second pass to see if I can score a direct hit on its face! If we're lucky, we can bring this whole fight to a swift end!"

Hayata broke the connection as the radio fell silent.

"Sounds like a good plan, Captain!", Arashi said. "Let's assist Hayata with that method of attack!"

"Wait a moment, Arashi!", Captain Mura said before Arashi could do anything. "Let's not do anything as of yet!"

"What? But _why_, Captain? That creature is tougher than usual! Hayata might _need _us!"

"True, & he also might not! If he can get in a good hit in the thing's face, then there's still a chance! Let's try it _his _way first! If-and _only _if-he isn't successful, _then _we'll step in & pick up from where he left off at! Until then, Arashi, stand down! That's an order!"

As anxious as he was to lend a helping hand to his teammate, Arashi did as he was told. He'd already put Hayata & several young children in danger once when the monster known as Zaragas (a creature that can emit blinding flashes of light) attacked the country after ignoring a strict order from Mura not to attack it. Even though Arashi later compensated for his error, he took a vow to never disobey his Captain's orders again, no matter what it may be-he'd been in the Science Patrol for too long to know better.

During that time, Hayata turned his jet around to put his method of assault into play. As he lined up his sights with Ito's weapon, Hayata charges his jet at full speed & gets ready for another powerful shot. Even at a high velocity, he calmly sets himself up for the blow that will (hopefully) bring the creature down.

Unfazed by its rapid approach, the dinosaur-like beast stands & stares at the oncoming craft.

Getting within 250 feet of it, Hayata blazes away at the thing.

Then something unexpected happens: in a move that defies scientific reason, the monster swiftly dodges the blast by moving its head to its right side as the blast from Hayata's weapon passes by, never hitting the thing but striking the ground only a few yards from where the body of the giant bird lay still. Hayata's eyes went wide with surprise at the thing's unbelievable speed of avoiding the hit that in all likely cases would've ended this whole farce.

But that wasn't Hayata's _only _problem: too absorbed in disbelief was he that he failed to notice the thing's forked tail whipping at his ship which hits it right in the left wing, putting a big dent into it & causing Hayata to go into a tailspin-one he cannot break out of no matter how hard he tries.

Unable to control the craft, Hayata crashes right-side up on the ground, skidding until he lands into the hole his missed shot struck only moments before.

Violently jolted by the sudden halt in his seat, Hayata's vision goes blurry for a brief period before going completely dark.

In the remaining VTOL, Captain Mura, Arashi, Ito & Fuji all shout out Hayata's name as they witness their teammate's jet get hit by the thing's forked tail & crash into the ground.

Infuriated, Captain Mura turns to Arashi.

"Arashi, forget what I told you before! Let him have it!", he ordered.

"Gladly, Captain!", Arashi says with anger & glee as he flies the jet towards the beast & readies the weapon for firing, determined not to miss as Hayata had.

Getting within range, Arashi fires a full intensity blast.

Inside his downed ship, Hayata started coming to as his vision got clearer into focus. He recalled being hit by the monster's tail & slamming into the ground before blacking out. As to how long he was out, he couldn't say: but he _does _know that the danger isn't anywhere near over, as he can hear the creature's trumpet-like roar through the steel walls of his ship, followed by the sound of Ito's weapon striking it at full force. The vibrations can also be felt from where he is.

_The others are still in battle with that monster out there!_, Hayata thought, racing frantically at the controls with his hands to get it airborne again. But no matter what he tried, Hayata's VTOL would not respond in even the slightest way.

His jet was nothing but dead weight now.

_Damn! That creature shorted out my jet's circuits!_, he thought furiously. _I'm no more than a sitting duck out here! If only I could become Ultraman again…_

With that very last thought, Hayata reached into his uniform & pulled out the tubular green object & stared at it for a moment. Ever since he was separated from the red & silver giant from Nebula M78 over a year ago, Hayata kept the Beta Capsule close by in case he should return to Earth anew.

Deep down, he believed he will.

In fact, he _had _to believe it.

_Science Patrolman Hayata!_

The voice echoed throughout the inner hull of his ship as Hayata looked around.

"Who's there?", he demanded.

The source of the echoing voice did not reveal itself physically but kept on talking.

_It is time, Hayata! Use my power & help save your friends! Hurry!_

Hayata wanted to know more, but had no time. The voice was as firm & serious in tone as if _he _would be in a dire spot. Since Hayata always followed his instincts, he looked at the Beta Capsule in his hand & placed his thumb on the trigger that enabled him to transform into the red & silver hero.

_I wonder…has he really come back to Earth?_, he thought hopefully. _I guess there's just one way to find out if my wish is granted!_

Keeping his eyes on the Beta Capsule, Hayata presses the button with his thumb.

He was bathed in bright light the second he did.

The blast hit the creature, but it wasn't at the desired spot where Arashi wanted to strike it at. He wanted to hit it in the face as Hayata tried to do before, but all that he struck was the armor plating on the back, being as ineffective as before.

This made most everyone aboard the jet impatient with the thing, not to mention upset.

"What'll we _do_, Captain?", Ito said. "That creature's smarter than it looks! It knows how to deflect my weapon! At the rate _we're _going, it'll run out of power before this thing is beaten-and _that's _if we're _lucky_!"

"Even if that _is _true, Ito, we can't stop trying!", Captain Mura said. "Let's see if we can try to slow it down first with some of our other weapons! If & when we see an opening to finish it off for good, _that's _when we'll use your new electric gun!" He turns to Arashi. "Switch over to conventional weaponry at this time, Arashi!"

"Yes sir!", Arashi replied, pushing some buttons on the console. "I'll revert over to…hey! What's _that _over there?"

Everyone looked out of the jet's cockpit window to see a bright flash of light appear thirty meters before the creature, which turns its attention to it as well, letting out a roar of surprise. As the flash dissipates, it gets replaced by a giant of a being standing 40 meters tall in red & silver, a pair of bright shining eyes on its robot-like face & a blue light shining on its chest.

To the monster, it was a new enemy to face.

But to the members of the Science Patrol, it was a most promising & welcome sight, as they all cheered his name.

"Ultraman!", they said with satisfying grins.

"Arashi", Mura says. "Cancel that order & hold off for now."

"Copy, Captain!", Arashi says with delight.

"What a surprise!", Fuji said. "Just when all seemed lost, a miracle occurs when we need it the most!"

"You said it, Fuji!", Ito says. "Ultraman basically has that word plastered all over him! His timing is impeccable!"

The monster-which Hayata now remembers as being called Gomess, with the bird-like creature named Litra-roared angrily & charged Ultraman with his claws raised, ready to strike in full fury. Ultraman easily dodges this attack & gives a hard chop to the back of Gomess' head-a move which knocks him flat on his face with thunderous force, kicking up a thin cloud of dust. Down but far from out, Gomess lashes out with his tail but Ultraman snatches it with both hands & holds it firmly. Using his incredible strength, the red & silver hero begins to circle around with his enemy in tow. After making nearly twelve trips, he releases Gomess' tail & sends him flying through the air, landing hard on a rocky surface with shattering force that shakes the immediate area. Not wanting to give his foe the chance to get up, Ultraman crosses his arms into a plus & unleashes his signature Specium Ray, a weapon that usually defeats an enemy upon contact.

_Usually_ it works, but that doesn't mean it always _does_.

The Specium Ray may have hit its mark on Gomess' back, but it was no more effective against his enemy than Ito's new weapons were. Enraged by the shot, Gomess rises up to his feet & rushes at Ultraman, roaring in rage. The giant hero stands his ground & prepares to absorb the impact of Gomess' charge, but he underestimated his strength & when Gomess slams himself into Ultraman, they both go down in a tumble & land with a ground-shaking thud.

In animalistic fury, Gomess rakes at his foe with his claws, batting Ultraman senseless as any wounded animal would do. The red & silver hero used his arms to block away as many blows as he could, but more often than not the monster's shashes were getting through his defenses & causing him great pain. Unless he turns the tables on his attacker, Ultraman's return to Earth will be short-lived, with an emphasis on the 'short' part.

Utilizing a powerful right jab to Gomess' chin, Ultraman uses this distraction to put _him _on his back by throwing him to one side. Now that Ultraman was the one on top, he uses his fists to furiously pound on Gomess, landing punches on his chest, neck & face, delivering them faster than Gomess can even begin to block them. The dinosaur-like creature roars furiously as blow by powerful blow strikes him hard. Each punch by Ultraman is steel-hard, & is even tough enough to make cracks/dents in Gomess' chest armor.

It looks as if Ultraman is the definite victor in this fight, until Gomess makes a strike with his tail that slaps the giant hero smack dab alongside the head. The blow causes Ultraman to lose his balance momentarily, enabling Gomess to shrug him off & get back on his feet. Ultraman does the same & backs off to a safe distance, but by then the blue light on his chest starts to blink & turn red with a warning sound. Because his energy depletes rapidly in Earth's atmosphere, the hero from Nebula M78 can remain in physical form for a limited time. The closer he gets to his energy running out, the faster his light will blink & the warning sound will ring. If it stops completely, Ultraman will be done for.

He needs to finish this before that can occur.

In a move that takes everyone-the Science Patrol members _and _Gomess-by surprise, the red & silver giant collapses to his hands & knees, his head facing down. Gomess takes advantage of this & rushes over to his seemingly fallen enemy to deliver the killing blow. But much to his surprise, it's Ultraman who delivers it: as Gomess gets within reach, the giant hero shoots up an Ultra-Ring-an energy weapon with saw blades on the edges-right into his neck that goes completely through & out the other end. After a moment of no movement from either combatant or even the Science Patrol (their jet is currently in hover mode), Gomess' head falls off & hits the ground at Ultraman's feet as he gets up on his own, heading over to the fallen, inert body of Litra.

_Come on, Litra_, Ultraman said to himself. _You deserve a better burial than this._

Even as his warning light continues to blink at a faster speed now, he removes Litra from his rocky grave & flies off into the sun, disappearing from sight & leaving Gomess' decapitated body behind.

As Ultraman departs Mount Aso, he has a 'chat' with his human host while they're still merged. In a red environment, he stands only ten feet away from Hayata.

"Science Patrolman Hayata", Ultraman begins to say.

"Hello again, Ultraman", Hayata says with a smile. "It's so good to see you once more after our last battle with Zetton a year ago. And I want to thank you for coming back in time to help me deal with Gomess after he killed Litra."

"The feeling is more than mutual, I assure you. During the time we shared a bond since I most foolishly claimed your life by colliding with your craft, I could not have asked for a better human to be merged with. However, I came back to Earth not only to re-merge with you & assist in defeating Gomess, but also to warn you of a great danger that now threatens the very planet."

By now, Hayata's smile was wiped from his face.

"What kind of a great danger do you mean?", he asked. "Are you talking about another invasion, like with Zetton?"

"Unfortunately, my information on it is extremely limited", Ultraman went on. "You see, one of our messengers from Nebula M78 came to us in a beaten & battered condition. He died shortly after arriving to my home world, but not before he told my superior officer & I that the Earth faced a grave crisis. As to what that crisis is & who's responsible for it was never given."

"So you came here as fast as you could once you heard the news."

"Yes. Now that my Color Timer was completely fixed, Zoffy gave me absolute permission to head here & give you the warning, along with our re-merging."

"Even if it's only that little piece of information that's been granted to me, you can bet I'll give the words to my friends at the Science Patrol as soon as I'm able, so that we'll _all _be on the sharpest lookout."

"I expected no less from you, Hayata. You are wise as you are brave. Might I offer you a suggestion?"

"Of course, Ultraman. What might that be?"

"While I'll be by your side in this matter, it would be wise for you & your Science Patrol to gather whatever help you can receive to help prevent whatever threatens the planet."

"I'll be sure to bring that up to the Science Patrol along with the dire news. Who knows? It might give us the edge we need to beat this."

"Let us hope it does, Hayata. Now, I shall leave you to be with your friends again as I take Litra away to give him a proper burial. Until we meet again…"

In an instant, Ultraman was gone from sight & Hayata was bathed in bright light once more.

In the airborne VTOL, Captain Mura instructed Arashi to head over to Hayata's downed ship to see if he made it out alive & well.

They didn't have to go far.

In fact, they didn't even _have _to get to his ship as they all saw Hayata racing towards them on the ground, waving his arms in the air to signal them.

"There he is!", Captain Mura said with a smile, with one growing on the faces of the rest.

"Hayata looks to be okay, considering the crash he was involved in!", Arashi said.

"I tell you, Arashi: Hayata's got more lives than a cat & more good luck than a gambler has at a Las Vegas casino!", Ito says with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Where does he _get _it all?"

"Why Ito, do I detect a sense of jealousy within you?", Fuji says playfully.

The genius inventor had no answer for it other than a bashful look on his face.

Captain Mura lets out a heartfelt laugh.

"Don't let it get you down, Ito", he says, grinning. "Hayata's just quick on his feet in the face of danger, that's all. Anyone who's been in the Science Patrol as long as he & even Arashi has develops it as sort of a sixth sense. Now, let's pick him up so we can all go home."

Nodding, Arashi takes the jet to where Hayata is & makes a smooth vertical landing with the bottom rockets slowing its descend.

_No time like the present_, Hayata thought as he went up to the ship as soon as the door opened for him & rejoin his teammates.

With Hayata in tow, the VTOL took off the same way it landed & flew on off for Science Patrol Headquarters.

**CHAPTER II**

_The Kingdom of Moronica:_

The Palace of Witsville was as quiet as a tomb, with not even one guard on duty in sight anywhere on the outside perimeter, not even at the main entrance to the whole place. The place was a monster of a palace, being two football fields in length & half that in width & being many stories high, with four pointed spires on each corner & a fifth one in the center of the structure which was slightly taller but still pointed & more broader. Inside this vast estate was no different from the outside: it was as empty as a holding pen for elephants after somebody dropped a mouse within the herd of pachyderms that sent them running scared.

In fact, the _only _activity that was happening in the entire facility was inside the throne room. There, the tyrannical Prince of Moronica, Prince Porker, was dressed in his traditional black robes & sat in his chair. He was a rather burly man, hence his name, with the features of an overweight pig. His arms, legs, hands & feet were all excessively chubby, & his fingers could barely even make a fist.

His face was no different: the nose on his face was short & blunt, with the nostrils facing out instead of down. His hair was short & flat on his head that aimed upwards, only this was obscured by the jeweled crown he currently wears. The eyes were in an oval & squinting position, making him look somewhat like an overweight Japanese Sumo wrestler who possibly never took to the ring in his life.

Standing next to him as he sits on his gargantuan throne was his right-hand-man, Sergeant Hammond Egger. His face resembled more beast than man, looking something just like a bipedal horse with his outstretched jaws & overgrown lips. A crop of short, curled-up black hair rested upon his head, & he wore his swordsman attire with a cape over his shoulders & his weapon in its sheath. Before them, his chef has just finished filling the second of two tables with all sorts of food. One was larger than the other, which held numerous fruits, gelatins, pies & the biggest prize of all: a three-decker birthday cake that was frosted to the max. A large coffee pot & several cups were also on board this. Closer to him was the second table, which was half the size of the first & had three dinner entrees covered by domed lids on top, all resting side by side. Both tables had white sheets covering them that touched the floor. Seeing all the food placed before him had made the prince's mouth water, more so than ever, as this day was very special to him.

For beginners, it was his birthday, as the huge cake represents.

The other reason was more diabolical, & while he hungered to feast, he needed to go over all the details with his sergeant first.

"Dinner is served, your excellency", the chef said, taking a slight bow before him.

"Just one moment, chef", said the prince with a slight snort before turning to his right-hand man. "What a _glorious _day this has become, Sergeant Hammond Egger! In addition to it being my birthday & all, I shall bring the United States of America to its knees for daring to refuse my allegiance with them! You've completed the preperations, sergeant?"

"Indeed I have, your excellency", said Hammond Egger. "The fiery liquid you ordered to send there has been successfully smuggled in the United States only two days ago by our agents in specially-made containers. Each one is hooked into every reservoir station across the country. At precisely midnight-just fifteen minutes from now-those containers will dump & spill their contents into America's drinking water supplies, rivers & streams unchecked & turn them all into ravaging, blazing infernos, making it toxic, even _fatal_, to all life."

"And afterwards, I'll _force _the United States to pay handsomely for fresh drinking water, & it _won't _be cheap!", Prince Porker said with glee. "What's more, my kingdom will be the _only _way that can repair all the damage my chemical will cause soon enough which I'll offer for a price-_my _price! They don't want to pay, then America can learn how to drink _dirt_!" The prince lets out a hearty laugh that consists of snorts. "And what of those three fools who _dared_ to enter _my _domain & try to put a stop to my plans? Have you disposed of them properly, sergeant?"

"Indeed, sire. Only an hour ago, they were dropped into the alligator pit, & considering the fact that they haven't had a decent bite to eat in weeks, there's probably not even the slightest shred of cloth left of them. Rest assured, your excellency, they shall be a bother to us no more!"

"Splendid, sergeant!" Porker turns back to his chef. "Now then, what scrumptious meals do we have on the menu for tonight, chef?"

"Your three most favorite dishes, sire", he says, gesturing the three domed plates with his hand as he announces them. "Spaghetti & meatballs topped with red sauce, fresh breaded trout & salmon with shrimp & lobster on the side, & last but not least, a giant drumstick of honey-glazed ham with mashed potatoes & creamed corn."

"_Splendid_, chef! This is _one _birthday feast I won't soon forget! You may now serve me! I believe I'm in for a _real _surprise tonight!"

The chef nodded & expertly lifts all three domed lids as one. What they get underneath is a bizarre sight that catches them totally off-guard & in a state of shock.

The heads of three men were shown through three holes in the table as the rest of them rested beneath. The first man had a crop of black hair that resembled an upside-down salad bowl; the second individual had frizzled hair all around the sides & back of his head, leaving the top part bald; the third man had a shaved head all over, with only a peppered set of hair that was too short to be even called it.

"_Surprise!_", the trio all shouted as one, smiling.

"_What_…?", Prince Porker started to say before he, Hammond Egger & the chef all got struck by food in their faces by the trio as they emerge to their full height. The chef was caught in the nose by one of the lobster's claws; Hammond Egger was spattered in red by the Spaghetti & meatballs, while the prince himself got clunked in the face by the glazed ham & splat by the mashed potatoes & creamed corm that came with it. Blinded by pain with the lobster claw onto his nose, the chef screamed & ran around madly until he rammed himself into a wall & knocked himself out cold. The newly arrived trio stood in front of Porker & Egger as the latter two wiped away everything from their faces, & both were aghast as to who stood before them.

"_You _three?", the two tyrants said in disbelief.

"Moe, Larry & Curly Joe of the Acme Secret Defense Service!", said Moe, the one with the sugar bowl haircut & leader of the group.

"At your service!", Larry & Curly Joe chimed in. Larry had the frazzled hair on his sides & back of his head, while Curly Joe was the bald one. Moe & Larry wore a kahki-colored pair of shorts & shirt, while Curly Joe wore all green. They all wore brown shoes on their feet, & looked as if they were dressed more for a safari than a raid at a castle.

Going into a huddle, the trio do a quick rehearsal of their famous catch phrase.

"At your service day & night, we do the job & do it right! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacme!"

"Impossible!", growled the prince. "_How _is it that you three are still alive? My alligators should've torn the three of you asunder & have you as their dinner!"

From behind their persons, the trio reveals three satchels with long straps attached to them & displayed each one. They were green in color with scaly features upon them. When Porker & Egger saw them, their eyes went wide with shock.

"My babies! What have you barbarians _done _to them?"

"You mean _these _guys?", asked Larry. "I'm afraid to say that they're in a _new _line of work now, one that'll benefit much better than their previous occupation! Besides, haven't you heard? They're _all_ the rage in men's & women's fashion!"

The prince's own rage reached a boiling point, one that had nothing to do with fashion statements. He wanted nothing more than to crush the trio with his bare hands (or even under his own weight, for that matter), but he allowed himself to simmer down as he knows he still has the advantage.

"No matter, you fools!", he says with a malicious grin. "You may have defeated my pets, but there's no way any of you can stop my fiery liquid from turning your fresh drinking water into fiery, _poison _water!"

"On the contrary there, Porky Pig, I guess you haven't been listening to the latest news & keeping up with the scoreboard", Moe said, turning to one of his companions. "Curly Joe, would you care to do the honors?"

"A pleasure, Moe", Curly Joe replied, taking his hand-held communicator from his belt & turning up its volume to the highest decible for all to hear. "Special Agent Curly Joe here calling General I.M. Tuff of the United States Army! Come in, General!"

"This is General I.M. Tuff, U.S. Army! Go ahead, Agent Curly Joe!", the general said instantly.

"General, we'd like a full update on the situation on finding those containers that Moronica sent over. Care to fill us in on it?"

"Be happy to, son! Here it is: the last of Prince Porker's fiery chemicals have been found & confiscated by Army officials & local authorities nationwide! Not a single solitary drop of the deadly substance ever made it into our nation's waters! How's _that _for good news?"

"Splendid, General! Do us a favor, will you? Put each one of those back into their delivery boxes & have them all marked 'Return to sender', if you please!"

"Excellent idea, son! I'll spread the word right away! Over & out!"

Curly Joe's radio went silent, & he places it back on his belt.

"_Nooooooooooo!_", screamed the prince, the news hitting him like a punch in the gut. "I do not _believe _this! There's no way you could've put an end to my dastardly deed in time like that!"

"Au contraire, your excellency", Moe explains. "The eyes & ears of the Acme Secret Defense Service are everywhere. Just before your muttonhead of a sergeant there found & threw us to those rejects from the Mesozoic, we sent a message to the President about your plan after overhearing it…"

"And the rest, as they say, is history", Larry finishes for him as Moe & Curly Joe nod.

Prince Porker was infuriated. Not only did he fail to see the trio in the stomachs of his now-deceased reptilian pets, but they also managed to cease & deny him of his paln of revenge against America for rejecting his offer-one that consisted him of being in control of all the food markets cross-country. With that burden placed upon him, he'll no doubt be overthrown by his own government or even by his very own people, most of whom have highly loathed & despised him to begin with ever since he came into power years ago.

Now the prince has simply nothing to lose, & like a wounded animal, there's nothing more dangerous than that.

His burly hands into tightly clenched fists, the prince addresses his enemies through gritted teeth as he rose from his throne. "I may be ruined due to your antics, but I'm going to see to it that _you _three don't _live _long enough to savor your little victory! Sergeant, I want their heads as souveniers!"

"Yes sir!", said Hammond Egger, drawing his sword.

With a fight now on their hands, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe get themselves in defensive positions & head over to the large table with all the fruits, gelatins, pies & large birthday cake were at. One may think it rather ludicrous for one, let alone three, to be thinking of food at a crucial moment such as this, but to the trio, consuming the food _isn't _exactlywhat they had in mind for it.

"Here, fellas, have some cake!", Larry said as he & his two comrades grab a large chunk of it & chuck it hard at their oncoming adversaries, hitting them dead in the face & temporarily blinding them. With their vision obscured, Moe & Curly Joe come up from behind each one & pull their pants open just enough for Larry to get the idea, who nods & gets the lone coffee pot.

"Good idea, fellas! Maybe they'd like to have some coffee to go along with their cake!", he says, approaching.

"Be a gentleman, Sir Larry, & serve the men their coffee!", Moe says in a fake British accent.

"Very good, Sir Moe!", Larry says in the same manner as he now pours down the scolding hot beverage in the pants of Porker & Egger from behind. Both tyrannical rulers scream in agony as the scorching hot liquid sears their skin. With a hefty shove, the men throw Prince Porker in the direction of the wrecked table the trio emerged from, knocking him down with a thud to the floor. Curly Joe then hurls Hammond Egger in the opposite direction, causing him to ram into one of the many suits of armor standing on display against the wall, its raised hand bringing its mace down on top of the sergeant's head & putting him down for the count.

By then, Prince Porker calls for his guards & half a dozen of them burst through the wooden doors of the throne room, each of them with their spears lowered & they rush towards the trio in an attempt to skewer them where they stood. Fortunately, Moe & the boys were more than ready for them: picking up a pie each, they hurl them hard at the oncoming men as each one gets smacked in the face, blinding them. The boys continue their barrage of edible missiles of pies, fruit, gelatin & more chunks of the prince's birthday cake, every single piece hitting their marks. With their faces being cluttered with food, the guards can't see where they're going & all crash into each other like living bowling pins & crash to the floor, knocking each other out cold in a heap of limbs.

"Strrrrrr-_ike_!", the trio holler in unison & shake each other's hand for a job well done, followed by a kiss on the cheek in respect (or _is _it respect?).

"_Infidels!_", Prince Porker shouted, rising to his feet as his hate for them does the same. "I shall see you three burn at the _stake _for your impudence!"

"No thanks, your highness! We're _already _'well done'!", Curly Joe says as the three laugh out loud at the joke-_and _the prince. In a blind rage, the prince charges right at the trio, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart with his bare, buffed-up hands.

"Oh, so the prince wants _more _of his birthday cake!", Larry says.

"Well, why didn't he just _say _so in the first place?", Moe says. "Boys, let's show the man that we're more than happy to oblige with his request!"

Larry & Curly Joe nod, & as one the trio begin pushing the mobile table in the direction of the oncoming prince. Porker sees the table heading his way & tries to stop, but his own weight makes it hard for him to do so, & with a thunderous crash he collides with it-_and _his birthday cake, which shatters upon him on contact & covers him from head to toe with cake & frosting. He wipes the gook from his face & takes a step forward, but due to all the food on the floor at his feet from all of it thrown, the prince starts flailing wildly where he stood as the floor becomes as slippery as a skating rink, looking like he was dancing.

To Moe & company, he _was_.

"Look at that, fellas!", Curly Joe replied, pointing. "Must be a popular dance around these parts! I think it's called the Waka-Doodle!"

"Looks like fun! Why don't _we _try it?", Larry suggests.

With a smile & a nod, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe all begin imitating Prince Porker's crazy dance moves, but unlike the tyrannical ruler, the trio were in complete control of themselves, calling out in happy rhythm as they did so. Behind them, Sergeant Hammond Egger sneaks up on the unsuspecting trio as they continue frolicking & dancing. The sergeant raises his sword in an attempt to behead each one, but before he can bring the blade down on his closest target Moe, the agent unwittingly buffets him in the head as he does a dance spin. Hammond Egger is thrown back by the blow into the wall by _another _suit of armor & slumps to the floor. The suit's arm with the mace in its hand swings downward & clobbers him on the head with a clang, making him even more dumbfounded with a cross-eyed look to match.

And this time, Hammond Egger _stays _out of commission.

Ceasing their dance, the trio now grabs a large metal circle near the wall & throw it at the still-flailing prince. The circle falls into place on the prince, trapping his arms at his sides but good. Unable to stop himself, Prince Porker falls onto one side & begins rolling towards the doors to the room & out into the long corridor beyond like a big wheel, screaming all the way & knocking down any & all guards who have come to assist like bowling pins. Those who run away from his rolling form as they scream in terror like the Prince himself is get knocked to the sides and/or crushed underneath his massive weight.

Watching him roll away, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe begin chanting a song.

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Rawhide!

Hah! Hah!

Keep rollin', rollin', rollin'

Though the streams are swollen

Keep them dogies rollin', rawhide

Through rain & wind & weather

Hell bent for leather

Wishin' my gal was by my side

All the things I'm missin'

Good vittles, love, & kissin'

Are waiting at the end of my ride

Move 'em out, head 'em up

Head 'em up, move 'em on

Move 'em out, head 'em up

Rawhide

Cut 'em out, ride 'em in

Ride 'em in, cut 'em out

Cut 'em out, ride 'em in

Rawhide!

Hah! Hah!

Movin', movin', movin'

Though they're disapprovin'

Keep them dogies movin', rawhide

Don't try to understand 'em

Just rope an' throw an' brand 'em

Soon we'll be living high & wide

My heart's calculatin'

My true love will be waitin'

Waitin' at the end of my ride

Move 'em out, head 'em up

Head 'em up, move 'em on

Move 'em out, head 'em up

Rawhide

Cut 'em out, ride 'em in

Ride 'em in, cut 'em out

Cut 'em out, ride 'em in

Rawhide!

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Hah!

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Hah!

Rollin', rollin', rollin'

Rawhide!

Hah!

_Rawhide!_

It was when the trio was finished with their song that Prince Porker came to the end of his ride by violently crashing into a wall at the far end of the corridor, shattering the metal ring that binded him & setting him free. Landing on his back, he sees dozens of armed guards who all point their swords down at him, the blades only inches from his throat. One figure in particular catches his eye more than the others. He wears a puffy white long sleeve shirt & black pants with matching boots. His hair was jet black & short, & he sprouted a thin mustache on his upper lip. Unlike Porker, this man was slender & had fast cat-like reflexes.

One look was all the now-overthrown ruler needed to know exactly who this was.

"Prince Valiant!", he growled with contempt.

"The very same. Hello…brother", Valiant says in defiance.

All the former prince could do was scowl his eyes even more at his sibling.

In under an hour, Prince Porker, Hammond Egger & all those who willfully followed them without question were taken away by local authorities. In no time, they'll be occupying space in the dungeon for their criminal activities.

Away from the rest of the crowd, Prince Valiant & his faithful sergeant give their thanks to Moe, Larry & Curly Joe.

"Gentlemen, on behalf of myself & my kingdom, we are eternally grateful to you three for your services in helping to overthrow my brother & getting my throne back", Valiant begins. "I dare say, if not for you, my brother would continue as ruler & I'd still be imprisoned."

"Not to mention what might've happened in _your _home country", Valiant's sergeant adds.

"All in a day's work, your worshipfulness", Moe said.

"Yeah. Someone like _that _big ole ham doesn't deserve to be the ruler of a place like this!", Curly Joe chimes in.

"But there's something we don't get, your highness", Larry starts out. "How _did _someone like that overweight sumo wrestler get to rule in your place?"

Prince Valiant lets out a sigh.

"Alas, Larry, that's a bit of a sad story", he begins. "You see, ten years ago, both of our parents had been murdered by Porker who had framed me for that heinous crime. Gathering false evidence against my person, he had me convicted & imprisoned with him acting as the judge _and _jury. For a full decade, my people mostly had no choice but to follow his rule, lest they be either placed in prison themselves or even killed. Most of my people already loathed & despised him for what he'd done, but they were too afraid of him to do anything about it. But then, just when you three started plotting against & defying him, that courage stirred within a good portion of my people, & they rose up to help take back what is rightfully mine, beginning with freeing me. And now that I _am _once again this land's rightful ruler, the first thing to do is to change this land's name back to what it was. From this day forth, this land will once more be named the Kingdom of Valiant, & my palace be called the Palace of Passion."

"Sounds better already, your highness", Curly Joe says with nods of approval from Moe & Larry.

"What will you do with those who served your brother during his rule?", Moe asked. "Will you punish them?"

"Only those who were unquestiongly devoted to his rule, Moe", Valiant says. "Like I said, most of my followers were too scared to refuse him, for fear of imprisonment or death. Besides, if I did, then I'd be no better than my brother was, & a decade under his rule is more than enough punishment to them. No, it's time to move on & retain the prosperity when this land was under my parent's rule."

"Well, with its rightful owner back on the throne, it'll happen in no time", Larry says, again with nods from Moe & Curly Joe.

A smile came from Valiant's mouth.

"I couldn't agree more, gentlemen", he praises. "And a big part of that chance goes to you three. You helped to get back what was mine. If there's anything I can do for you three-and I mean _anything _at all-please don't hesitate to ask."

Before any of the trio can say a word, two soldiers from the U.S. Army approach them as one of them has a folder tucked underneath his arm.

"Excuse me. Moe, Larry & Curly Joe of the Acme Secret Defense Service?", he asks.

"Yes?", the trio say in unison.

"I'm Sergeant Whoa Nellie, & this is Private Hallelujah."

"Yes yes?" (All three again)

"I've been sent over here by request from the neighboring kingdom of Sneezalot to hand you three a letter from your organization about a new assignment for the three of you to embark on. This just came in over the wire. Private?"

"Yes sir", Private Hallelujah says, opening the folder he had under his arm & opens it up. He hands it over to Curly Joe, who reaches out to take it, but Moe snatches it away before he could so much as touch it.

"Hey! What's the big idea?", Curly Joe says, infuriated.

"Stand aside, lamebrain!", Moe said. "If there's any reading to be done around here, _I'm _the one who's gonna be doing it!"

"And just what's wrong with _me _reading it?"

"Because you can't read jack-_that's _why!"

"Speak for yourself, buddy boy! I can read as well as the _next _guy!"

"That depends on who the next guy _is_! Forget it, ignoramus! Like I said, you can't read jack-you probably don't even know how to _spell _it!"

"Oh yeah? _Try _me!"

"All right, then!", Moe fumed. "Spell it for us, genius!"

"That's easy! Jack: J-E-R-K! There!"

Moe & Larry look at each other with puzzling & somewhat disgusted features on their faces, wondering how someone with a lower-than-zero IQ _ever _made it into the ASDS like they both have. Moe gives Curly Joe a slap in the head for his impudent & childish remark.

"You're in a class all by yourself, Joe", he says.

"With high honors, you mean?", Curly Joe asked.

"Yeah, on account that you're the only one _in _that particular class, with no one else!", Larry added.

"What are _you _butting in for?", Moe fumed, smacking Larry in the face. "Now keep quiet, numbskulls, so's I can read what our next assignment is gonna be."

Moe holds the letter stretched in front of him & begins to read orally:

From the Republic of Sneezalot, A. Choo

Moe, Larry & Curly Joe of the Acme Secret Defense Service are all to head over to Japan & meet up with Captain Toshio Mura & his team of the famed Science Patrol: a catastrophe of unknown proportions & origins is believed to take place on Earth very shortly, & your expertise have been requested by the country's Supreme Defense Council to join forces with the Patrol & help put an end to it. Because of the importance of this crisis, your presence is required at your earliest convenience. Please go at once!

Sincerely yours,

Prime Minister, I. Gottacold

"A catastrophe of unknown proportions & origins", Moe repeated. "I think we hit the _big _leagues, fellas!"

"And the Prime Minister wants _us _to help out!", Curly Joe says.

"I. Gottacold? Boy, he must sound _sick_!", Larry says. Moe turns to him to see what he has in his hands-an apple pie topped with chili as Larry starts to chow down.

"Like _you _should talk!", Moe snapped, smacking Larry in the face with his own pie & its contents. "Apple pie & chili-you're gonna make _me _sick, porcupine!"

"Yeah! How _stupid _can one get anyway?", Curly Joe asks.

"_You _don't have to look far to get that question answered! Just go to a mirror! Now shaddup & grab him!"

Curly Joe grabs Larry by the hair, then Moe takes him by his ear & pulls, taking them both as they get lead away by Sergeant Whoa Nellie, Private Hallelujah & the rest, with Larry & Curly Joe yelling their protests all along the way.

Their task in the Kingdom of Moronica-turned-Valiant is declared accomplished.

Their next stop: Japan.

**CHAPTER III**

_Science Patrol Headquarters, Japan, two days later:_

During the way back home, Hayata filled his teammates in on the history of the monsters Gomess & Litra: they had been natural enemies centuries ago, & way back in their time, the two creatures fought for supremacy with Litra being the victor after a lengthy battle as he stabbed his larger foe with his beak & released his greatest weapon-Citronella acid-that ate Gomess from within, killing him. But years later, being released into the world again two days ago, Gomess had gained the upper hand on Litra, killing him before the monster bird can even begin to emit his deadly weapon upon his ancient enemy.

All would've been lost were it not for Ultraman.

And speaking of whom, once Hayata concluded his friends on the history of Gomess & Litra, he added that Ultraman had come back, mainly because a great danger looms above the Earth (along with secretly re-merging with his one-time host). But because Hayata doesn't know any more than Ultraman does, there was nothing more for the Science Patrol to do except sit & wait, along with calling in that special help that Hayata had suggested (advice he anonymously had taken from the hero of Nebula M78).

In these last two days since the fight with Gomess, no one has heard even a whimper of news of a threat to Earth. The members of the Science Patrol didn't know whether to be either disappointed or relieved. Some believe that Ultraman could've been unwillingly mistaken about the information he received before heading to Earth, but being his human host, Hayata knew better.

And that same feeling was beginning to rub off onto the other members, some more than others, as Ito was walking back & forth for about several minutes with his hands fidgetting in front of him, a look of utter worry on his face. Hardly anyone paid any attention to him except for Arashi, who was more than a little bothered by this gesture, & shows it.

"That's enough, Ito!", he snaps, rising from his seat. "Stop pacing back & forth like a man in prison! You're liable to drive us _all _crazy with it sooner or later!"

Ito, usually a soft-hearted & good-natured individual, stands his guard against Arashi with surprising firmness.

"How _can _I stop with this threat lingering over the Earth, Arashi? Especially since none of us even knows what _kind _it is? If this new threat to the planet is half as bad as Ultraman says it is, then don't you think I have good _reason_ to worry?"

"That's _still _no excuse for you to get…"

"That's enough from you both!"

The firm but calm voice of Captain Mura was all that was needed to make Ito & Arashi cease & desist as Mura calmly rose from his seat, fiddling with his pipe.

"Gentlemen", he began in an even tone. "I understand that not knowing the full details of this new threat is putting us a little on edge right now. However, getting at each other's throats as you two were won't help us to receive further information any faster. Now, let's try to behave like the civilized folks that we are, shall we?"

"Yes Captain!", Arashi & Ito said, both forgiving & forgetting their little quarrel.

"A thousand pardons, Captain", Ito kept saying. "I never meant to get everybody all riled & strung up like that. All I'm saying is…well, what I can't help but to tell you is that…"

Hayata places a hand on Ito's shoulder.

"We all understand, Ito", he says with the tone of a sympathetic father & a little smile. "You're scared, is that it?"

The Science Patrolman sulks & nods his head, lowering it afterwards.

"Ito, you have every right to be, & nobody here can blame you for it. To be honest, I think we all are."

"My apologies, Hayata", Ito starts to say. "I try _not _to be scared & I don't _wish _to be, but…"

"None are necessary. Trust me, you'd be stupid _not _to be scared. But no matter what this new danger to the Earth might be once we _do _know of it, we'll get to its source & put an end to it like we always do before very little or no harm can come to our home. And as an added bonus, we won't be alone in fighting this new threat."

Hayata's last statement helped to perk up Ito's spirit & even urged a grin.

"Well, good thing to know that we _do _have the Self-Defense Forces, as well as Ultraman on our side, covering our backs", he says.

Captain Mura & Hayata released a little chuckle.

"Well, there _are _them, I admit, but that wasn't really who I was referring to", Hayata says.

"Then just exactly who _were _you referring to, Hayata?", Fuji asked, as baffled as Ito & even Arashi were.

"Allow me, Fuji", Mura says. "When Hayata suggested we gather some extra help shortly after our battle with Gomess, Dr. Iwamoto went & spoke with our nation's Supreme Defense Council & requested the assistance of America's three top agents from its Acme Secret Defense Service. Only two days ago, they overthrew a malevolent tyrant from power & gave the throne back to its rightful owner. Now they've been asked to come here & join us for our current crisis & battle this new threat. As a matter of fact, they're scheduled to be here today, so they should be arriving anytime now."

"Unbelievable!", Fuji exclaimed. "Those three agents did _that_? They _must _be that good!"

"_I'll _say!", Arashi added. "It makes one wonder just _how _they went & pulled off _that_ little miracle."

"Yeah, what's their secret, Captain?", Ito asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say that their methods are a little…unorthodox, I confess, but these three agents _do _get results."

"Well then, Captain, a little unorthodoxity is something we just might _need _on this", said Hayata, remembering what he told Ultraman during their little 'chat'.

Captain Mura nods, just as the door to the room opens horizontally, revealing none other than Dr. Iwamoto as he stepped in, wearing his traditional black suit & shoes. His hair was very stylish & combed to perfection, looking like a Japanese version of Bela Lugosi, the actor most remembered for portraying Count Dracula in the 1931 classic Universal picture.

"Dr. Iwamoto", replied Mura, shaking his hand.

"Hello Mura, everyone", replied Iwamoto. "I'd like for you all to meet the three top agents from the Acme Secret Defense Service of America."

"They're here already?", Fuji asked.

"They've been here a while, Fuji. Upon their arrival, I gave them a quick rundown on the current situation, & they didn't hesitate to offer their assistance, in spite of the extremely limited information we've received. Ladies & gentlemen of the Science Patrol, I'd like for you to meet agents Moe, Larry & Curly Joe."

In the order Dr. Iwamoto presented them in, the three men entered the main room of the building, all wearing the blue suits, brown pants & shoes when the Science Patrol members were not out in the field.

"Hello", said Moe.

"Greetings", said Larry.

"And salutations", said Curly Joe.

"Pleased to meet you, men", the Captain said. "I'm Captain Mura. You've already met Dr. Iwamoto, so let me introduce you three to the rest of my team. First up is our weapons expert & professional marksman Arashi. Next we have Fuji, who handles & operates all of our radio & communications here at headquarters. This here is our genius inventor Ito, who can whip up a new gadget in practically nothing flat. And finally, our Deputy Captain Hayata."

"Hello, Mr. Otta!", said Larry & Curly Joe.

"That's 'Hayata', you nitwits, _Hay_ata!", Moe said, correcting his comrades.

"We said 'Hi'!"

Moe smacks his two compatriots each on the sides of their faces in front of everyone, all of whom were much amused by their little comedy routine & let out chuckles of amusement.

"You folks will have to forgive my two colleagues over here", Moe replied apologetically. "I swear there are times when they're each short half a brain."

This garnered another chuckle burst from the crew before Mura steps in.

"It's quite all right, Moe. It can happen to even the best of us. But it's good that you three are here. On this particular assignment, we need nothing short of the best. It's why you were all called upon."

"Well, Captain Mura, look no further than us", Moe says. "We're at the top of our class."

"Yep. We graduated from the academy with the highest possible honors", said Larry.

"The highest grades, Larry? That's quite impressive!", Fuji said, getting nods from all the others.

"Um, actually, Fuji, we graduated with the highest _temperatures _in our class, on account that us three were always steaming up the teachers", Curly Joe corrected her with nods from Moe & Larry.

Dumbfounded looks from the Science Patrol & Dr. Iwamoto at one another had lingered on for several moments. A piece of them was thinking: is this _really _the best the Acme Secret Defense Service has to offer? Are their comedic slangs & puns just a part of their personality & behavior, or is this a part of the 'unorthodox methods' which Captain Mura had mentioned to them earlier?

Not wanting to jumble their minds too much from the trio's (partially) warped logic, Mura changes the subject.

"Um, yes, well, I'm pretty sure you three must be quite exhausted from your trip in coming here, & probably even famished as well, so why not…"

"I think I speak for us all on _that _particular note, Captain Mura", Iwamoto steps in. "Since there's no immediate danger at this point in time, I believe it's best to try & grab a bite to eat & fill ourselves with a grand meal. I happen to know a rather swank eatery in Downtown Tokyo."

"That's nice of you to do that, Doctor, but if this place is as swank as you say it is, won't it be difficult to get a reservation there?", asked Larry. "And even if we did, won't that take a few weeks in the least?"

"Oh, I think they'll make an exception with us, Larry", Iwamoto said. "After all, I _own _the place. We can have our own private party there. Let me go make the necessary arrangements."

Dr. Iwamoto left the room to do so.

"How about that, fellas?", Moe said to his two comrades. "A free trip to Japan, coupled by free eats! Now _that's _what I call Super-service!"

"That's what you get when you're fighting for world peace, buddy boy", Curly Joe says matter of factly. "Wouldn't you agree, Larry? Larry?"

Moe & Curly Joe look to find their comrade coming up to Fuji, who stands by her daily post over by the radio.

"Say, Fuji", Larry says, flashing his teeth in a bright smile & taking her hand. "Since we're going out to eat tonight, what say you & I share a candlelight dinner for two?"

The lone female member of the Science Patrol flashes her own teeth in amusement until Moe comes up from behind Larry & smacks him in the head, forcing him to turn around.

"You imbecile!", Moe snapped. "We're _all _going on this dinner, & that means no dates!"

"Yeah! And besides, what makes you think she'd want to go anywhere with _you_, of all people?", Curly Joe adds, getting the same treatment from Moe.

"You ain't exactly Prince Charming yourself, pickle-puss!"

"My mama likes me!"

"Some people like _monkeys!_ Now take _me_, for instance! I'll bet Fuji would enjoy a nice romantic evening for two with me once we handle this assignment…huh?"

Fuji slowly shook her head with a smile & waved her finger.

"Me neither? But Fuji…", Moe started to say before realizing it'd be a useless attempt to try & persuade her. Loud guffaws of amusement erupt from the four men of the Science Patrol, & from Fuji herself.

"Don't bother, boys", Hayata says politely. "Fuji just _isn't _that kind of a girl, I'm afraid. Take it from three guys who were each turned down their first time for a dinner date with her."

"Better luck next time, eh?", Ito quips, getting an even louder burst of laughter from the group.

"Don't feel too badly about it, boys. You _still _get high marks for effort", Fuji says, rising from her seat & exit's the room. "See you all in Tokyo."

"Shake hands with a pauper, buys", Moe says once Fuji left as he, Larry & Curly Joe take each other's hands & shake, each one looking as if they really _had _just lost a fortune.

"We struck out", said Larry.

"Indubitably", said Curly Joe.

_Downtown Tokyo:_

The Science Patrol & Moe's group all went in two separate cars-one that had Hayata (as driver), Captain Mura, Dr. Iwamoto, Fuji & Hoshino (the Patrol's junior member, who was picked up from home) & all the rest in the other. Following Hayata, they all took a ride in Tokyo as Moe, Larry & Curly Joe each absorb the marvelous scenery of Japan's (& the world's) largest city. The trio find it absolutely astonishing, especially since none of them have ever set foot in it before. Viewing all the tall & beautiful structures Tokyo has to offer, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe all find it very hard to believe that America & Japan were once at war with each other.

Once.

_So much in Japan has changed since we dropped the atomic bombs onto them, which ended World War II_, Moe said to himself. _And to think-we all used to poke fun at the Japanese during that period. I'm guessing those two must be thinking the very same thing right about now._

_Oh Fuji-what is it about me that you find very unattractive anyway?_, thought Larry.

_I'm _really _hungry! When we gonna get there already?_, thought Curly Joe.

Twenty minutes later, they all reach their destination of the _Tempura _restaurant as they exited their vehicles & Moe, Larry & Curly Joe were then introduced to Hoshino, & vice versa. Once they got inside, the place was empty sans for them, as the sign out front read 'Private Party' in order to dissuade anyone from entering & interfering. Sitting at a long table, Moe acted as waiter, putting on an apron as he began taking their orders with Curly Joe acting as chef, donning an apron of his own complete, with chef's hat. Getting busy, Curly Joe made orders of breaded salmon & side shrimp for Iwamoto, Mura, Arashi & Hayata. A fresh gourmet salad was made for both Fuji & Hoshino, while Ito & Larry both share a giant bowl of fresh seafood soup. Glasses of water were set aside to wash it all down, & after the first few bites, everyone was quite pleased with the results.

"Mmmm", Fuji says. "Curly Joe is quite an accomplished chef, in addition to his being a field agent, isn't he?"

"I'll say he is", said Arashi. "I only wish _I _had this particular talent. Unfortunately, the only thing I know how to do in life is handle a gun very well when fighting enemies."

"Even when you're sleeping, Arashi?", Moe asked out of curiosity. Arashi had a bashful look on his face as his answer.

Mura, Fuji, Iwamoto, Hoshino & Hayata let out little laughs.

"Arashi's been with the Science Patrol for as long as any of us can remember, Moe", says Iwamoto. "It's more or less his main purpose for being."

"There's no shame to it, though", Hayata adds. "If you're very good or the best at what you do, then you _should _make it your profession in life."

"And never do it for free. Right, Arashi?", Hoshino asked. This time Arashi smiles & nods happily at that answer, resulting in more laughs from most everyone.

Except for Larry & Ito, who were at the far side of the table together, enjoying their bowls of seafood soup as they've just finished their second helping of it.

"Now _that _is some good seafood soup!", Ito exclaims happily. "Larry, my compliments to your chef! Who would've thought that he'd be a good cook like this?"

"That's Curly Joe for ya!", Larry says. "Just when you finally have him figured out, he's going to turn right around & surprise you! Say, why don't you & I help ourselves to a third helping of this fine delicatessen, Ito?"

"You must've read my mind, Larry! And _this _time, why not add some crackers to give it a bit more flavor?"

"Pure genius, Ito! I guess that's why _you're _the chief inventor of the Science Patrol!"

Larry & Ito share a small laugh as they each grab a cracker & prepare to dip in in the main bowl of soup. Ito was closest, so he prepares to do so first. As he gets his cracker within just two inches over the hot contents, a large lobster claw rises up from beneath the soup & snatches it out of his hand before going back under, leaving a bewildered Larry & Ito staring in shock.

"Larry, I think this seafood soup is _alive_!", Ito said as Larry now places his cracker over the soup before that same claw comes up & snatches away _his _cracker out of his hand & goes back underneath.

"By golly, it _is _alive!", Larry says in disbelief. Ito gets another cracker & gives one to Larry, who nods & gets the idea. Both men hover their new cracker over the soup, but leave it dangling only a few inches from where the lobster claw emerged from. When the claw comes up to try & take Larry's cracker away, he quickly raises it beyond its reach, giggling as he does so. The same thing with Ito: with each attempt at grabbing it, the agent pulls it away just in time as he & Larry taunt & tease it. They repeat this process several times, their giggling getting louder with each near-miss.

Upon their eighth attempt, Larry & Ito stare at each other in seemingly triumph, & that's when the lobster makes an unexpected move: it reaches up with _both _of its claws & snatches Larry & Ito's cracker when their attention was averted for that second.

By now, both men have had enough.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?", Ito said angrily, removing his tie. "We'll show _him_!"

"That we will!", Larry said, doing the same. "He's not going to last longer than us, I guarantee you that!"

Using the small metal hook on the ends of their ties, Larry & Ito place another cracker onto each & dip that end into the soup & wait for the lobster to try & take it. Neither one of the men were disappointed: almost immediately they were snatched & pulled under-taking their ties with them!

So fast the lobster pulled on the ties that neither man was able to tug on them to pull their crustacean foe out. They were about to punch the bowl itself in anger when Larry sees something that will ensure them a victory.

Tabasco Sauce!

Showing this to Ito, both men display an evil grin & take another cracker, placing as much Tabasco Sauce as they could on it before putting them over the bowl & wait for the inevitable grab. Almost instantly, both claws come up & take the crackers, disappearing beneath the soup. Larry & Ito giggle fiendishly, neither one being able to wait for the ultimate payback. A few seconds pass before the soup begins to boil from the bowl, & Larry & Ito fear that their little joke may be backfiring, literally. They stare wide-eyed at the bowl, not knowing what to expect.

Then, in a splash, the lobster jumps out of the bowl &, looking redder than usual, heads for the door & exit's the eatery, whimpering all the way from consuming a large amount of Tabasco.

In no time, it was gone.

Being engulfed in their own meals, no one else seemed to notice.

"Boy, we really _did _give that lobster a hot foot, didn't we?", Larry asked.

"All ten feet of him!", was all Ito could say.

By now, everyone was just about finished with their own meals, but some simply weren't satisfied just yet, mainly Hoshino & Hayata.

"That sure was good, Moe, but I'm _still _not stuffed yet", Hoshino says. "I think I prefer a second helping of what Curly Joe served up."

"Just be sure you don't turn _into _Curly Joe, Hoshino", Moe says jokingly. "Believe me, it ain't healthy to carry around all that extra blubber."

Moe gives the junior member a wink that made him smile & nod in agreement, & that made the others do the same.

"I think I know how you feel, Hoshino", Hayata says. "Tell you what: as a nice side dish, how about a hot dog for me _and _you?"

Hoshino nods instantly, as Hayata knew he would.

"Moe, an order of two hot dogs, if you please", Hayata says as Moe nods.

"Curly Joe, two bow wows!", Moe shouts for his companion to hear.

In the kitchen of the eatery, Curly Joe hears the order & responds in kind.

"Two bow wows comin' right up!", he shouted back.

Curly Joe heads for the refrigerator & takes out two fresh foot-long hot dogs & places them on the table. As he closes the door to get a pair of buns, a small cat & dog enter the kitchen through the open window that was held open by a small piece of wood. They quietly sneak in behind Curly Joe's back & jump on the table, each one sniffing a hot dog with its nose. Only a slight purring from the cat gives away their position, & when he turns to see the two uninvited interlopers, he goes into a fit of rage by grabbing a meat cleaver.

"Hey you two pests, _scat! _Get outta here!", he barks, chasing the cat & dog out of the kitchen, raising his meat cleaver above his head, ready to strike the first chance he gets. Curly Joe chases the cat & dog down the short hallway & into the main dining room. Mura & everyone were caught off-guard as they witness Curly Joe chasing the two four-legged fugitives with his weapon, yelling at them. They all go around the table once, then twice, before they exit & head back to the kitchen. When he gets close enough, Curly Joe takes a swipe with his cleaver at the two animals, but he only succeeds in shattering a large glass bottle of ketchup that gets all over his weapon. The cat & dog make their way to the open window for escape, with Curly Joe in hot pursuit.

Three things happen simultaneously: the cat & dog knock over the piece of wood that holds the window open & slams down on both of their tails, causing them to yelp out in pain. At that very moment, Curly Joe brings his meat cleaver down hard on the windowsill, barely missing the animals as they run off.

"There! _That'll _learn ya! The _both _of ya! Try & steal _my _food, will ya? It serves you right!", Curly Joe growls, his face like a bulldog's.

Everyone in the dining room of the eatery heard the animals' high-pitched cries, along with the sound of Curly Joe's cleaver coming down upon them. With that combination of noises, a strong feeling of nausea hits them all from the pits of their stomachs, each with a disturbing thought or two in their heads.

"He couldn't have", Hoshino said softly.

"He _wouldn't _have", Fuji said, looking at Hoshino.

"C-Calm down everyone", says Moe, doing his best to keep everyone from freaking out. "I-I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this."

"Y-Yeah. After all, this is _Curly Joe _we're talking about here!", Larry adds.

"What exactly are you two basing that on, Larry?", Arashi asks him nervously, afraid of the answer he might be getting.

Before Moe _or _Larry can say anything, Curly Joe appears slightly in the doorway as they all turn to him, a smile splashed across his face like he just won the lottery-the exact opposite of the looks on everyone else's, looking as if _they've_ just seen a _ghost_.

"Don't you folks worry none about _those _little pests anymore! They're gone!", Curly Joe assures them as he now raises his hand with the meat cleaver in it, fresh ketchup still dripping off of it. "I've seen to _that_!"

Curly Joe disappears from sight just as suddenly as he showed up, merrily returning to the kitchen. Believing the ketchup to be blood, Captain Mura & everyone in the dining room panics as Fuji faints in her salad bowl face first while the rest-Hoshino, Mura, Iwamoto, Arashi, Larry & Ito-get up & rush out of the eatery in a frenzy, each one wanting to be the first one out, exiting faster than the lobster Larry & Ito fed Tabasco Sauce-infested crackers to.

Aside from the fainted Fuji, only Moe & Hayata remain inside the place, probably due to the fact that they were too paralyzed with disbelief to leave. Whatever their reason, they stay put, & after several moments of paralysis, Hayata faces Moe once again.

"Moe…I think perhaps you'd better change my order to two eggs on toast", he says.

Moe was reluctant to speak at first, but when he finally finds his voice, he was ready to shout Hayata's new order. "Adam & Eve on a raft!"

"Scramble those eggs", Hayata adds quickly.

"Wreck 'em!"

It wasn't until later back at Science Patrol HQ that Curly Joe had explained that the cat & dog had escaped through the open window of the eatery, & that the 'blood' on his cleaver was actually ketchup, having never touched the little four-legged tramps, only wanting to scare them away with his weapon. Relieved to hear this bit of news, the group enjoyed a nice refreshing glass of wine, while Hoshino enjoyed one of milk. Moe even gave Curly Joe a reward for being honest & making his confession to everyone.

A barrage of slaps to the face & kicks to his rump!

With no further developments in the current situation & receiving no new information of any kind, everyone had decided to turn in for the night for some well-deserved shut-eye. Captain Mura, Fuji, Hoshino & Dr. Iwamoto all retired to their private quarters, while Arashi, Hayata & Ito escorted Moe, Larry & Curly Joe to their own quarters. Dressed in sleepwear, they get lead to a room that was an average-sized living space that had a hole in the floor with a pole which lead straight down to the level of the main control room-a handy method for responding in a hot minute to emergency calls whenever they arise. At one wall stood a large triple-bunker bed, with each spot suitable for fitting two. It highly resembled the inside of a fire house, but to Moe & company, it resembles something they were more familiar with.

"Very nice, guys. It reminds me of the reform school we used to go to", said Larry, getting nods from Moe & Curly Joe.

Arashi, Hayata & Ito look at each other in disbelief before regaining their composure.

"It's nice, all right", said Curly Joe. "But where are _you _three gonna sleep?"

"Right here with you three, Curly Joe", Arashi said. "It was at our Captain's insistence that we sleep here together."

"Oh, now _wait _a minute here! We're not those kind of guys, you see!", Moe says coyly.

Hayata laughed out loud.

"Relax, Moe", he says. "Just think of it as a camping trip, where we all sleep in the same tent. You three _have _gone camping together, haven't you?"

"Well, we have, only…", Larry started out.

"Only _what_?", Ito asked.

"We ended up sleeping on the woods itself…on account of this puddin-head giving us no other _choice_ in the matter!", Moe fumed, staring right at Curly Joe.

"Hey! _You're _the one who told me to pitch the tent…and I did _exactly _what you told me to do!", Curly Joe says in defense.

"Oh sure…you 'pitched' it _right in the lake_, you jughead! Do you recall how _cold _we were from sleeping on the ground?"

Arashi, Ito & Hayata share a laugh, making Moe, Larry & Curly Joe feeling somewhat bashful.

"Not to worry, boys", Hayata assures them. "Those beds are quite comfortable. I'm sure you'll get a very peaceful slumber in them, as will we. Now let's get to bed. Moe, you & I will be on the bottom bunk."

"Hey Ito, how about sharing the middle bunk with me?", Larry asks him.

"Okay, Larry", the inventor said.

"I guess that means you & I are on top, Curly Joe", Arashi says.

"What?", Curly Joe replied, staring at the top bunk. "You mean you & I have to get all the way up…_there_?"

"That's what 'on top' _means_, egghead!", Moe snapped.

"And just how are Arashi & I supposed to accomplish in getting _up _there, buddy boy?"

"Do I look like Albert Einstein to you, pickle-puss? _Think _about it-if possible!"

"Don't worry, Curly Joe", Arashi says. "I'll go up first & help you up afterwards. Now, let's get our rest. Who knows when we'll need to get up at a moment's notice."

Everyone nods, & Arashi starts his ascend to the top bunk. Once he's there, Larry & Ito get into the middle bunk with ease, & Moe & Hayata seat & lay themselves on the bottom. With all of them underneath the covers, they begin to fall into a slumber.

But the thought of Curly Joe still out keeps them awake, & they don't seem too happy of it either.

"Come on, feather-brain!", Moe growls. "You're holding up everyone on their beauty rest, so get the lead out & up to your bunk!"

"I'm comin'!", Curly Joe says as he prepares to climb the bunk bed as Arashi had before & join the expert marksman at the top. Picking up his left foot, he brings it down upon Moe's face, who grunts in pain & anger at his comrade's pressure upon his features. In retaliation, Moe grabs his ankle & bites down hard on it, making Curly Joe yell out & awakening a tired duo of Larry & Ito, both of whom have fallen instantly asleep the moment they went under the covers.

"Hey you, _be quiet!_", Ito yelled.

"Yeah, Joe, _shut up!_", Larry shouted.

"Come on, you guys! I need some help in getting up to the top!", complained Curly Joe. "Gimme a hand, will ya?"

A chorus of low grunts & groans from Ito & Larry occur as they strain to give Curly Joe the boost he needs to get to the top bunk, happy to get & be rid of both him _and _his complaining.

"Come on, Joe, get _up _here already!", Arashi snapped, followed by the burly agent bonking his head into Arashi's as he gets lead up by Larry & Ito below him. In a brief moment of anger, Arashi grabs Curly Joe by the base of his pants & yanks him up over the side & into bed.

"There! You're up! Now _go to sleep!_", Arashi snapped.

"_Not _so fast there!", Curly Joe protests.

"_Now _what is it? Did you forget your teddy bear?"

"I gotta take my slippers off first before I can go to sleep, or I'll be up all night!", Curly Joe says, pointing to the bunny slippers placed upon his feet.

Arashi lets out a hasty sigh.

"All right, fine then! Take 'em off & go to sleep, or else I'll _put _you to sleep!", he snaps.

"Okay, okay!"

As Arashi crashes his head onto his pillow, Curly Joe sits up & prepares to take off his first slipper, but to his surprise, it refuses to come off. He pulls & tugs on it to remove it off his foot, but with no success. Finally, with all the strength he can muster, Curly Joe gets his slipper off with one mighty yank, but in doing so he stumbles backwards & when he lands on his back on the bunk's mattress, it dislodges & falls onto Ito & Larry, followed by Moe & Hayata right at the bottom. Each of the bunk's mattresses falls down & collapses down onto one another from above in a chain reaction in just seconds.

Rudely awakened by the collapsing mattresses crashing on top of them, everyone emerges from the overlapping mats, all eyes on Curly Joe, knowing he's indirectly responsible in causing the catastrophe that had just bestowed upon them.

The five pairs of eyes staring at Curly Joe were _not _happy ones.

"What happened? How'd you guys get all the way up _here_?", Curly Joe asks, oblivious to his actions & the five sets of angry eyes glaring at him, being in a world all his own.

And with Curly Joe, that's usually the case!

The other men glare at each other, totally unbelieving at how ignorant their comrade can be. When they look at him again, they explode into an outrage as they grab their pillows & start swinging & buffeting Curly Joe with them in a need to dispense their hidden rage, yelling insults at the agent with the childish manner.

Highly infuriated by Curly Joe's little 'acccident', the burly agent was barred from the room by Moe & the rest, having taken one of the blankets & his pillow. With Larry by his side, he sets out to find a new place to get his shut-eye in the headquarters of the Science Patrol.

"What a revolting turn of events _this _is!", Curly Joe grumbles.

"How do you think _I _feel about it?", Larry says in a low tone. "Moe banished _me _out of the room because he says that _you _need a babysitter so as not to disturb anyone's rest! If any of us gets a good night's sleep tonight due to your shenanigans, it'll be a bonafide _miracle_!"

"Hey, it's not _my _fault those beds weren't properly secure."

"They were _perfectly _secure, Joe! It's your 'extra baggage' you always carry around that's the main problem! Why don't you get _rid _of some of it?"

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't _you _grow some hair on the top of your head, Larry? I think I hear that the circus is missing one of their clowns!"

"Like _you're _one to talk! Why, I'll bet you haven't grown a single strand of it since…"

Larry's sudden stop made Curly Joe wonder.

"What is it?", Joe asked lowly.

"I think I hear a noise in the kitchen of this place, Joe", Larry says in a low voice.

That made the burly agent forget his quarrel with Larry, & into a defensive mode.

"I hear something too! It could be a prowler!", Curly Joe says.

"Let's investigate!", Larry suggests as his comrade nods, & they both stealthily head for the source.

In the kitchen, Dr. Iwamoto stumbles into the refrigerator & opens it, reaching in & taking a bottle of red wine-the same wine they had after dinner. He was dressed in sleepwear consisting of a white shirt, black pants & slippers & a black robe in which he wore just like a cape over his shoulders. Bottle in hand, he takes a swig of its contents as a thin stream of it runs down his lips.

_Oh yeah, _that's _the stuff!_, Iwamoto thought, savoring the flavor as a mumble came from his mouth as he reseals the bottle.

By then, Larry & Curly Joe make their way into the kitchen & sneak up on the source noise. When they take a peek from behind a wall, they notice a strange & eerie sight, one that sends a chill up their spine.

"Larry, _look!_", Curly Joe whispers.

"It's Dracula!", Larry says.

"_Get him!_"

Curly Joe's shout made Iwamoto look towards them, & his eyes go wide when he sees the two men rushing at him in a football tackle that takes him to the floor. All three men shout out loud-Iwamoto in surprise, Larry & Curly Joe in defense-as the two agants wrestle with the man, struggling with him.

"Curly Joe, hold him still while I find a wooden stake & hammer to drive it right through his heart!", Larry shouts as he rises from the floor.

"Hurry up!", Curly Joe shouts, stuck with the heavy burden.

Iwamoto wasn't sure if he heard the men right, but after a moment it sinks in, & he goes in a panic.

_Wooden stake? Hammer? Through my heart?_, Iwamoto thought with panicked dread.

"_Heeeellllp!_", he shouts.

"No use in calling for help, you servant of Hades!", Curly Joe says, struggling to keep his intended prey down. "We're gonna send you right back to the netherworld where you belong!"

"I got the stake & hammer, Curly Joe!", Larry says, holding a pointed wooden stake in one hand & a wooden mallet in the other. "Hold him steady so's I can drive the stake home!"

Tools in hand, Larry gets ready to strike when the lights suddenly come on in the room & both agents turn to see Moe, Mura, Hayata, Arashi, Ito, Hoshino & Fuji standing at them with a look of shock & surprise on all their faces.

With Moe, he also gets a feeling of irritation.

"_What _are you two imbeciles _doing?_", he barked.

Larry & Curly Joe look down to see that their intended victim _isn't _the infamous Prince of Darkness from Transylvania, but someone who closely resembles him.

"Dr. Iwamoto!", they cried. Realizing their error, Larry & Curly Joe release their hold on him & even help him up to his feet, rambling on about their mistake & explaining to the doctor that he was having a bad dream, & that he had been walking in his sleep.

Through it all, Iwamoto had the bottle of red wine in his hand.

"Doctor! How _could _you?", Fuji says, noticing it. When Iwamoto realizes what she was referring to, he gives a weak smile & throws the bottle away where it smashes against a wall & splashes its contents all over it.

_What a waste of the good stuff!_, Larry says to himself.

"Dr. Iwamoto!", Hoshino says in disbelief. "How can you go drinking in the middle of the night like that? You should know better!"

Everyone nods slowly in disappointment & agreement.

"I-I had trouble sleeping!", Iwamoto pleads, defending his actions. "All I wanted was to get something that'll knock me right out, that's all!"

"With _wine_?", Mura says.

"Maybe what the good doctor needs is an anesthetic", Moe suggested, staring at his two compatriots, who nod.

"Anesthetic? What _kind _of anesthetic are you…?", Iwamoto started to say before getting cut off by Larry, who clonks him on the head with the wooden mallet in his hand. Iwamoto's eyes go wide & crossed as he falls forward to the floor before Curly Joe catches him in freefall with one arm & places him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. The members of the Science Patrol stare in disbelief at their method of delivering their brand of 'medicine' to a patient.

"Anesthetic delivered, Doctor Moe!", Curly Joe says. "Iwamoto is sure to sleep better tonight, I guarantee you!"

Mallet still in hand, Larry turns to them with a smile.

"Say, anyone else here need an anesthetic to help _them_ sleep better?"

Mura, Arashi, Hoshino, Ito, Fuji & Hayata rush away like someone had put a dog in a cat convention, leaving Moe, Larry & Curly Joe with an unconscious Iwamoto on his shoulders all alone in the room.

"Oh well, I guess they'll sleep better on their own recognizance!", Moe says. "Boys, help Iwamoto to his room & find a suitable place to catch some z's."

"Sure thing, Moe", Curly Joe said.

"This way!", Larry says, leading the way as he whistles a famed tune from the armed services, carrying Iwamoto to bed.

A bonafide miracle, indeed!

**CHAPTER IV**

_Morning:_

Amazingly, everyone _did _have a pleasant sleep in spite of the difficulty Curly Joe & even Larry caused during the night, what with the shenanigans with both the bed & the sleepwalking Dr. Iwamoto. Moe, Arashi, Hayata & Ito slept on the bunker bed's mattresses, while Curly Joe & Larry shared space in Iwamoto's room to make sure he didn't sleepwalk again (_and _to make sure he didn't go to a hidden stash of red wine he might have hidden in the place!).

Now everyone was mostly dressed in the traditional Science Patrol uniform of orange with white undershirt, black belt, shoes & gloves, & maroon tie. A silver gun unlike any other rested in a holster on their sides, & a small round light was placed at the center of their ties. A pin with the Science Patrol's insignia (a star on top of a point) is placed on their left shoulders. This pin is a small radio with quite a frequency range, & has been essential on many past missions. White helmets with visors waited on a nearby table.

Only Dr. Iwamoto (forgiven by all for his nighttime raid in the fridge) remains attired in his black suit & shoes, while Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are each digging their new Science Patrol outfits.

"Nice outfits, Moe", Larry says. "We look like _real _agents now."

"Why? What did you think you looked like _before_?", Moe asked, startling his companion.

"That's funny!", Curly Joe says with a little laugh.

"So's your _face_!", Moe retorted, silencing the burly agent.

Fuji & Hoshino were barely able to surpress a giggle as everyone else flashed huge grins.

_Amazing_, Mura thought. _Even in the grip of an unknown crisis, those three show good spirits & can even make hysterical comments to loosen up the tension of it. How they do it is a mystery to me, but I still hope they can deliver when it counts once this crisis gets in full bloom-whenever _that _will be_.

With that last thought lingering in his head, Mura gets all business now.

"Gentlemen", he states.

"Who came in?", Larry said, looking towards the door. Moe points to Mura as Larry nods, now getting it.

"As all of you know, we're facing an unknown crisis to the planet. Right now, we have no idea of what this threat entails, let alone who's responsible for it. We can't simply sit & wait for something to happen before we counteract on this, so I suggest we get rolling & take measures into our hands & see if we can find even a trace of it."

"Captain, are you saying that this threat might be here on Earth already, right under our noses the whole time?", Hayata says, worried for the answer.

"Hopefully I'm wrong, Hayata, but we shouldn't take that chance. Let's get searching for it right away."

"Yes sir", Hayata, Ito, Arashi, Fuji & Hoshino said as they all get busy at the computers & radio. Moe, Larry & Curly Joe watch as everyone becomes occupied with his/her main task.

"I don't like the sound of this, fellas", Moe said.

"Us neither, Moe", Larry said as he & Curly Joe look underneath Moe's nose for a brief time before they raise their own noses for Moe to look under.

"Tell us, Moe. Do you see anything under _our _noses?", Curly Joe asked.

"Nothing _I _don't want to see, at least!", Moe fumed, grabbing their noses & giving them a slight but painful twist as Larry & Curly Joe yelp out quickly. "Now get busy, lamebrains! We got ourselves a situation on our hands!"

During their squabbling, Fuji was receiving a radio message that got abruptly cut short. She tried her best to try & get back on the same frequency, but nothing she tried helped. All she received now was a noise of static.

"Captain, someone was trying to get through to us, but it got cut off before it could be traced back to its source. All I'm getting now is fuzz."

"Stay on the radio, Fuji", Mura said. "Whoever it was just might get through to us again."

"Yes sir."

Just then, Ito sees something the others don't, & he gets their attention to it.

"Hey everyone! Check out the screen on the wall!", he says as they all turn towards it. The monitor on the opposite wall of the radio suddenly spurred to life, showing lines of color as a buzzing noise was shared with it.

"Did _you _just turn on the monitor, Ito", asked Arashi.

"I was _about _to, when it suddenly came on all by itself! Maybe one of Iwamoto's staff wants to get in touch with us to tell us some good news for a change!"

Mura turns to Iwamoto.

"I _did _instruct my scientists to get in touch with you here in case there was a breakthrough in our current situation, yes. Maybe this _is _them!"

"It could be that they tried the radio before, Doctor, until they got cut off, so they're using the monitor to do it", Hoshino says.

"We'll know soon enough, Hoshino", Mura said. "Once they get through, Dr. Iwamoto, ask them immediately if any further developments have arisen & if they found any traces as to where…"

"Hey everyone…_look!_", Larry says, pointing to the screen & they all turn to a picture that was now in clear focus.

Iwamoto & the Science patrol members gasped in terror, because what came on the screen was _not _one of Iwamoto's scientists at all.

In fact, the face that was on the screen wasn't even _human_.

The inhuman face that shared the screen's space belonged to a figure in black that was occupying a room of some kind with gray walls. The thing had no regular face, as it sported a pair of sinister-looking blue eyes that were thinly oval-shaped on its white patch of a face & they glowed with malevolence. It had a pair of large ears on either side, & its 'mouth' were merely a gold & silver area that shined vertically.

"Who's _this _skunk?", Curly Joe wondered, being unfamiliar with the figure as much as Moe & Larry themselves were.

"An enemy we're all too familiar with, Curly Joe!", Hayata said.

"Alien Mephilas!", Fuji & Hoshino said with a hint of fear in their voices.

On the monitor, Mephilas started to speak.

"People of the planet Earth! I am the alien known as Mephilas! Some time not too long ago, I had arrived on your planet to seek an alliance between your race & my own to peacefully co-exist with one another! My people were in dire need of a new planet to live on, & your Earth was the best suitable place for them to inhabit! We were willing to share _all_ our secrets with you, & give you earthlings a better way of life, had you accepted! Unfortunately, during my first trip here to Earth, my people & I had been _refused _such a most generous offer, & by a human _child_, no less! Now, because of your insubordination-_and _this child's refusal-you people leave me no other alternative but to _exterminate _you all! Having studied your species thoroughly, I have seen & learned that you humans will succeed in doing so eventually, as you constantly _kill _your own kind in order to gain power over each other! In order to speed up the process, I have planted a device somewhere on your planet that will unleash a powerful toxic gas that will spread quickly across the planet, killing _every _man, woman & child in just under a week of your planet's time! Then, once the human race is no more, your Earth will become _ours _for the taking, populated by _my _people, along with many of its monsters-ones in which Ultraman had defeated in the past! If only you humans had accepted my offer, _none _of this would be necessary! But now, you must all be severely _punished_! In just six hours of your planet's time, my little toy will split itself in two & release its deadly contents, spreading at an alarming rate! You humans don't _deserve _to have Earth, & therefore, it will belong to us-for _all time!_"

Mephilas lets out a maniacal laugh that echoes throughout the room before the image of his alien face disappears, & the screen fades to black. Everyone in the room was silent, unsure of what to say, as they were in a state of utter shock & disbelief. That especially goes for Hayata, as for the first time in his life since joining the Science Patrol, he feels a dreaded surge of fear in his soul take over his body, albeit for a brief time.

This feeling was orally shared by everyone else.

"So _this _is what Ultraman came back to Earth to warn us about!", Arashi says. "I never thought it would be _this _dire, not in a million years!"

"Same here, Arashi!", Ito said. "Like the rest of us, I knew Mephilas was a filthy alien to begin with when he first came here, but even I would _never _have guessed that he'd _go_ this far to exact his revenge on the Earth!"

"Neither would I, Ito!", Captain Mura said. "When Hayata reported that Ultraman warned us of a dire threat to Earth, I didn't think it would be something like _this_!"

Listening to the broadcast themselves, Moe & his two companions were just as shocked by the news as anyone else.

"You hear _that_, fellas?", Moe says, staring at Larry & Curly Joe with wide eyes. "If that device gets activated, it'll mean worldwide _genocide _for the whole human race!"

"Humanity will be all but _extinct_, & in only a matter of _days_!", Larry says, getting nods from Moe & Curly Joe. "We'll join the _dinosaurs _if that happens!"

"Yeah, & we'll all be _dead_, too! _That's _the _worst!_", Curly Joe added in. His remark caused Moe & Larry to turn to him with their hands on their hips & a most unpleasant look on their faces, his statement totally unnecessary.

"Why don't you get a helmet with some _brains _in it?", Moe snapped.

"You happen to know one that's on sale, Moe?", Curly Joe asked, hopeful.

"Sure. Here's a five-fingered discount!", Moe says, slapping his dimwitted companion in the face with his palm. "Whatsamatta with you?"

"Hey, come on, you guys, _cut it out!_", Larry says, stepping in between them before any more blows can be traded. "We gotta start looking for that doomsday device, find it & disarm it before that Mephilas creep can carry out his deadly threat to the world! Don't forget: this is what we've been _sent_ here for!"

"Larry's right!", Captain Mura said. "Our top priority is to locate that device & get rid of it before the deadline is up! And we've only six hours to prevent a global disaster, so let's get to our ships & start our search!"

"But how _can _we find it in such a short amount of time, Captain?", Arashi asks. "That device can be _anywhere _on the planet!"

"No, Arashi. I believe it's right here with us in Japan", Iwamoto says.

"Whatever makes you so sure of _that_, Doctor?", asked Fuji.

"Because, along with Ultraman himself, the Science Patrol is the singular most biggest obstacle in Mephilas' way. I calculate that he'd want to eliminate him _and _us first so that he can wipe out the population with very little to no opposition. If I were you, Captain Mura, I'd begin by searching the immediate area first within a 100-mile radius."

"All right, Doctor", Mura said, turning to his team. "Let's get going, everyone! To the hangar!"

"Yes sir!", Hayata, Ito, Arashi, Fuji & Hoshino said, grabbling their helmets & making their way out of the room. Mura handed Moe, Larry & Curly Joe a helmet of their own.

"Well, boys, consider yourselves honorary members of the Science Patrol!", he says.

"All for one!", Moe says, raising his hand out in front of him.

"One for all!", Larry says, placing his hand on Moe's.

"Every man for himself!", Curly Joe says, doing the same.

Then they get into a quick huddle & shout their theme.

"At your service day & night, we do the job & do it right! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacme!"

Gathering their helmets, they rush out the door to rejoin with the rest of the patrol as Mura & Iwamoto follow behind, halfly amused by their little display of courage & showmanship.

Catching up with the others where the S-III lays in wait, Moe & the rest find Hayata & his group near the entrance ramp when one of the scientists enters the room with a young boy at his side. The boy was dressed in a white shirt & red shorts that was torn & messed with pieces of food that got thrown at him in spots.

Fuji & Hoshino knew who the boy was.

"Satoro!", they cried as they all rushed over to him.

"Satoro! What happened to you? Who did this?", Fuji asked, taking him in her arms.

"You & Hoshino know him, Fuji?", Moe wondered.

"Yes. He's my younger brother", she says, looking at Moe. "You recall the child that refused Mephilas & his race sanctuary here on Earth?"

All at once, the answer hit Moe & company in the face.

"You mean to say _he _was the one?", Larry asks as Fuji nods.

"Well, why the lone faces then?", Curly Joe says. "Satoro did the right thing refusing a big skunk like that!"

"Tell that to _them_", Satoro said, on the verge of crying.

"Who's 'them', Satoro?", asked Ito.

Another scientist approached the group.

"Captain Mura, there's an angry mob right outside headquarters!", he said.

"What? At a time like _this_?", he fumed.

A volley of irate people were hollering from right outside the perimeter of Science Patrol HQ, as security personell strained to keep them away from the main property as best they could. None of them had any signs on their person, but a good portion of this unruly mob carried weapons of wooden clubs, glass bottles (some broken with sharp points), leather belts & other regular items. So far security is able to keep them at bay, but they know that they'll soon be overrun by the mob with their sheer numbers if something isn't done.

Then Captain Mura steps out into the light, along with Hayata, Arashi, Ito, Fuji & Dr. Iwamoto, & they approach the angry mob.

"Everyone! Everyone, _enough!_", Mura shouted into a megaphone, getting their attention as they go silent. "You're all trespassing on private & government property! Either you leave now on your own free will, or you will be removed by _force_!"

"Nothing doing, Mister!", an angry policeman said with his partner at his side. "That little boy is the cause for this disaster that's befallen us! If only he'd _accepted _that alien's offer, none of us would be facing extinction right now! As an officer of the law, I demand that you hand over that boy this instant, or we'll go in there & _take _him from you!"

"You hear him? We ask for service, & you'd better _give _it to us!", his partner said.

"You _got _it, officer!", said Moe, as he hurls a cream pie in the officer's face. Another pie was thrown by Larry, who hits the man's partner in the face also.

The crowd turns to see Moe, Larry & Curly Joe each with a pie in their hands, & a large stack of them at their sides.

"_Back off_, people!", Larry ordered.

"You heard him! We three got cream pies here, & we _ain't_ afraid to _use _'em!", Curly Joe said, ready to throw his pie as his two friends are if need be.

Ridiculous as it may seem, the crowd can sense how serious Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are with their threat, & they fall silent, lowering their weapons.

One man, however, would not yield.

"Impudence! You'd _protect _that traitor to the human race?", he snapped.

"Impudence?", Larry said. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Satoro's no traitor to _anyone_, let alone to this planet!"

"Yeah!", Curly Joe steps in. "Let me ask you people this: if any of _you _were in Satoro's position at that time, would _you _have sold the Earth to a skunk like Mephilas, especially since you had no idea _what _his true intentions were? He _is _an alien, after all!"

"From what we hear, so is Ultraman!", said a woman. "Who's to say _he_ won't stab us in the back when we least expect it? And our children _worship _him, thinking he's a hero!"

"Because he _is_!", Fuji steps in. "Yes, like Mephilas, Ultraman is an alien from another far-off world! But _unlike _Mephilas, he fought long & hard to both earn & gain the trust of everyone here on Earth! We, the Science Patrol, have battled alongside Ultraman numerous times & have even _saved _his life on occasion! All Mephilas did when _he _came here was make threats to us & demanded that we turn the planet over to him so that he can raise his people here & either keep us as slaves or wipe us out! I should know this, people: he kept me & two others hostage in his ship while he demonstrated his power to us, & it was _horrible! _And yet, you all have the _nerve _to place the blame on a child who simply did the right thing? _Shame _on you all!"

"Especially to _you two!_", Ito said, pointing to the two cops that got 'creamed' by Moe & Larry. "You're supposed to be _police officers_, sworn to protect & serve the good people of your community, & yet you both come here with the rest of these folks to _lynch _that poor kid? You're an absolute _disgrace _to the badge, & should be ashamed to even _wear _them!"

The words of Larry, Curly Joe, Fuji & Ito sank in with the mob, including the two officers, & they lower their heads in utter shame. Captain Mura, Moe, Arashi & Hayata were all but most impressed by their attempt to calm the crowd without the use of any kind of force. They were quite impressed with Ito most of all, considering the fact that he's deemed as the group's comedy relief. But the genius inventor _does _get serious when circumstances arise, such as when the beast called Jirass (a dinosaur-like monster with dorsal fins on its back & a large colored frill around its neck) terrorized Lake Kitayama when captured by the mad scientist who created it.

And daring to tell two police officers that they were a disgrace to the job they'd been sworn to do when they threaten to take the kid away from the Science Patrol garnered even more respect from them, including the Captain.

_Good job, people_, Mura thought.

"Everyone, please go home", Hayata said in a firm but gentler voice. "We understand that you're all scared, but taking your anger & frustrations out on a little boy will _not _help in these circumstances. Please…let us put an end to this."

Not wanting to be scolded again (or receive any more pies in the face), the crowd begins to disperse, all of them feeling hugely guilty for their behavior. The HQ security & everyone else breathe a sigh of relief.

"Let's get moving, people!", Mura said to his troops. "We've wasted enough time here, & we'll need every spare moment if we're to succeed!"

"Yes sir!", Arashi, Ito, Hayata & Fuji said as they head back inside with Moe, Larry & Curly Joe following right behind, leaving the pies for security to bring back in as requested by Larry.

Wasting no extra time, Mura, Arashi, Ito, & Fuji took off in one of the S-IIIs with Arashi as pilot, while Hayata took the spare one as its pilot with Moe, Larry & Curly Joe in tow. Mura ordered Hoshino to stay behind at headquarters to both assist Dr. Iwamoto whenever he needed it & to watch over Satoro in case the mob that was chasing him should suddenly come back & try to finish the job they started. Hoshino was a tad disappointed in not going with the others, but he knew that the tasks assigned to him were just as essential.

Plus, he knows how to follow orders to the letter.

Being at the radio where Fuji is usually stationed at, Hoshino gets in touch with Captain Mura as Iwamoto stays at his side.

"Hoshino to Captain Mura! Come in, Captain!", he says into the radio's microphone.

"This is Mura! Go ahead, Hoshino!", he replied.

"First, I want to say that Satoro is being well taken care of, as we gave him fresh clothes & a fine meal. Next, Dr. Iwamoto says that you all should start your search over at Mt. Hakone."

"Why does he say _that_, Hoshino?"

Iwamoto now speaks into the microphone.

"Because, Captain, we detected an alien presence over there. Do you recall when we took a bio-readout of Mephilas during his battle with Ultraman from one of the VTOLs?"

"_I _certainly do, Doctor!", Ito's voice came over the radio. "Since Mephilas swore he'd be back, I made a device that'll help to track his whereabouts in case he actually _did _live up to his vow! This invention I came up with will find Mephilas himself or _anything _with his filthy mitts all over it!"

"So that means we'll be able to find his device in no time!"

"And possibly Mephilas himself if he's hiding anywhere on Earth, yes!"

Captain Mura's voice came back on the radio.

"Then _that's _where we'll begin our search! Excellent work, you two! Keep us all posted in case any new developments should arise!"

"You bet we will, Captain! Good luck to you all! Hoshino out!", he said, signing off.

In the first S-III, Captain Mura radios the second jet.

"Hayata, did you & the others get all that?", he asks.

"You bet we did, Captain!", Hayata said. "We're on our way there now, & the source of the signal from Ito's device is getting stronger already!"

"Same with us, Hayata!", Ito said proudly. "If all goes well, we might get a well-deserved vacation for our services!"

"Pack your swimming trunks _after _the job is done, Ito!", Arashi warns him. "Who knows _what _tricks Mephilas might have in store for us! He's no pushover, you know!"

"Enough!", Mura says. "Everyone, hold tight! We're cooking on all burners!"

Streaking like twin comets, both S-III jets race across the late morning sky as they get in the vicinity of their destination-Mt. Hakone. With their jets, the flight had taken only a half hour's time. A good amount of time, considering what they're racing against. As the pilots, both Arashi & Hayata look out the window of the cockpit for any kind of trouble while keeping an eye on their gauges of Ito's invention installed at the controls in each jet.

"Hayata here, Captain", he says on his radio. "The signal's definitely strongest in this area. I'm now only about 200 yards from the source. Since I'm in the lead, I'll set her down at about half my current distance & go on foot with Moe & his group."

"Don't any of you take any foolish chances, Hayata", Mura warns him. "The instant you get yourselves into trouble, I want you to retreat back into your ship & await further orders."

"Understood, Captain. Hayata out."

He turns his gaze from the gauge to the window.

_Aside from the strong signal, there's nothing out there except a whole bunch of greenery_, Hayata thought. _But like the old saying goes, 'Looks can be deceiving'. I have a feeling that this won't be a simple stroll through the woods in retrieving Mephilas' deadly toy. I'd better switch on the scanners for any signs of life in this area-other than the natural wildlife._

Hayata was about to do his chore when he suddenly spots a beam of blue energy heading straight for his craft. Banking a sharp right turn, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe get thrown out of their seats by Hayata's abrupt turn & slam into the wall.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Hayata?", Larry wondered.

"Hayata must be _drunk _at the wheel, Larry!", Curly Joe said.

"You could be right, Curly Joe! We should give him a ticket for F.W.I.!"

"'F.W.I.?'", Moe wondered.

"Yeah! 'Flying While Intoxicated'!", Curly Joe fumed.

"Your _brains _are intoxicated, you drunkheads!", Moe says, slapping his two cohorts in the forehead.

"Hold tight, you three!", Hayata warns. "We have unexpected company!"

Moe & company did as Hayata instructed as the Science Patrolman got on his radio.

"Captain! Come in! Come in, Captain! This is Hayata! We've just been attacked by some unknown force! Keep an eye out for any signs of…"

At that time, Larry & Curly Joe looked out the side windows of the ship.

"Idon't see anything on _my _end!", Larry says.

"But _I _do!", Curly Joe says, turning towards Hayata. "Hayata! Bank left, _quick_! We've got a couple of…"

Curly Joe's warning came too late: the ship was struck hard by something big, & the hard jolt caused them to descend rapidly towards the ground as the ship started smoking from where it was hit.

"I can't control it, fellas!", Hayata said. "We've been hit too hard! Hold tight-we're gonna crash!"

Moe, Larry & Curly Joe do as Hayata said, & the three agents hold tight, all right.

To each other!

As the craft loses altitude, it leaves behind a tail of black smoke as Hayata fights frantically for control & make their crash landing as smooth as he can. He has no such luck: with the ground coming up fast, his ship hits several passing trees & disappears into the thick brush with fire raging from where they hit.

"Hayata!", Mura, Ito & Arashi cry out as they witness his ship going down.

"Moe! Larry! Curly Joe!", Fuji cried out, being equally as worried for them as she is for her teammate. "Captain! We need to get to Hayata's ship! He & the others might still be alive down there!"

"First we need to save _ourselves_, Fuji! Hold tight!", Arashi says as he makes a sharp left in the air as the same blue energy beam that tried to hit Hayata's ship tries to hit theirs. The beam barely misses them by only inches. As Arashi steadies the ship, two separate eruptions of trees, rocks & dirt just thirty feet apart occur at the same time. When the dirt clears away, in their place stood two giant monsters: the first stood at 45 meters tall & was brown in color. It was a burly beast, with rugged plates down its back & tail. Its head was rounded & blunt, & had a mouth filled with sharp teeth with twin tusks that stood upwards from its lower jaw on either side. The most unusual feature on it was the frill that surrounded its neck that had six large flaps that were red on one side. The second monster stood 40 meters tall, but was not as burly. This creature was a charcoal gray in color, with orange stripes across its chest. A mane of fur was circled around its ankles & wrists, followed by one underneath its lower dinosaurian jaw with a mouth of sharp teeth. But what made this monster bizarre were the giant red, white & blue feathers that stuck out from its head, back & end of its tail. Both dinosaur-like beasts made guttural roars, & they were two monsters the Science Patrol knew all too well.

"I don't _believe _it, Captain!", Ito said. "It's Gabora & Geronimon!"

"But they were both defeated by Ultraman in the past!", Arashi pointed out. "How could they possibly be standing here now? Does Mephilas _really _have the power to resurrect deceased monsters like he claimed that first time?"

"From what we remember, only Geronimon has that kind of power for real!", Mura points out. "Mephilas only used illusions to make it seem like he did! Then again, we don't know the _full _extent of his power, so we must assume even the impossible at this point! Right now, we need to deal with them & go save our fallen comrades if they're still alive!"

"Got it, Captain!", Ito said. "Arashi, the electric gun I installed is at full power & ready for firing! You remember what needs to be done, yes?"

"You bet I do!", Arashi says, placing his visor on his helmet down as the aforementioned gun was raised on the roof. "All set!"

"Good! Fire at will, Arashi!", Mura ordered as Arashi nodded.

Getting his sights on the first monster, Arashi unleashes the power of the electric gun.

Rising from their seats, Hayata, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe exit their wrecked ship & head out into the open, getting away from the ship in case it should explode unexpectedly.

"Everyone accounted for?", Hayata asked.

"I'll be fine, Hayata-as soon as my head stops rattling!", Larry says.

"Same here!", Curly Joe adds.

"You two nitwits! Your heads are _always _rattling!", Moe said. "It surprises me that there's anything in those empty skulls to _get _rattled to begin with!"

A pair of animalistic growling interrupts Moe's rantings, & the four agents stare at the two monsters that were now engaged in battle with Captain Mura's ship. Geronimon attacks with his powerful wind breath from his mouth that slightly jolts the craft but otherwise does no permanent damage. Making another pass, the ship turns around as Gabora fires his blue beam from his mouth, but Arashi's quick reflexes averts disaster & he fires the electric gun at the beast, which hits him in one of the frills on his neck & blows off a piece. But it still doesn't stop Gabora or even slow him down, & the creature strikes again with his blue beam, narrowly missing the ship.

"This is terrible, guys!", Hayata says. "Those are two monsters that we fought before! The one with the frill around his neck is called Gabora, while the one with the large feathers is named Geronimon! With Ultraman's help, we defeated those two!"

"Well, they seem pretty lively for dead guys!", Larry said.

"I guess this is what that skunk Mephilas meant when he made his announcement to us!", Curly Joe said.

"It seems he really _is _as powerful as you described him to us, Hayata!", Moe said.

"But there's something _wrong _with this whole thing, Moe!", Hayata explains. "Last time Mephilas was here, we discovered he _isn't _as powerful as he claimed!"

"You mean he _never _had the power to bring dead monsters back to life?"

"No! Only Geronimon there had that power, & he'd been beaten as I mentioned! As to how _he's _been resurrected along with Gabora, that's something we've yet to…"

Hayata was interrupted by a rumbling beneath his feet that almost knocked him & Moe & company off their feet. Grabbing a nearby tree, the ground erupted thirty yards away, kicking up dirt, grass & trees that got shredded into splinters. A huge form rose from beneath the ground, & when it reached its full height, it was a good 60 meters tall & had a dark tan hue to its flesh. The creature was also a dinosaurian beast like Geronimon & Gabora were, & had a head & jaws that were flat-looking with eyes that were close together. The thing's roar sounded like a wailing child who lost his favorite toy to a parent or bully.

"Look, fellas! _Another _one!", Moe cried out.

"Telesdon!", Hayata said, removing his gun from its holster. "Boys, we're gonna have to split up! I'll go west & attack him from there! You three draw him away in the opposite direction & keep him away from Captain Mura & the others as you do so!"

"Leave it to us, Hayata!", Larry said as he, Moe & Curly Joe draw their own guns.

Hayata nods & runs in the direction he planned to go, keeping out of Telesdon's sight as he does. It was a much easier process than he thought: currently Telesdon has his sights on Moe & company & starts heading towards them in huge strides. Moe & his companions panic as they see the large monster heading their way & they run, despite being armed. Telesdon lets out another of his high-pitched roars as he closes in on Moe & the boys. From far behind, Hayata fires his weapon at Telesdon & hits him in the back of the head, causing him to turn around & get struck again in the face. Forgetting Moe & his group, Telesdon unleashes a stream of high-intensity flames from his mouth & burns a large section of forest as black plumes of smoke rise to the sky.

"Hayata!", Moe, Larry & Curly Joe cried.

At that moment, they turned from running like cowards to fighting like soldiers.

"Come on, fellas! Are we gonna go & let that overgrown iguana get away with this?", Moe asked.

"No way, Moe!", Larry said. "Let's show Telesdon what happens when you mess with friends of ours!"

"Yeah! Let's give this refuge from the dinosaur age an overgrown hot foot!", Curly Joe says as Moe & Larry nod, enjoying the idea. As one, they place their guns together & aim at the monster's right foot as Telesdon continues burning trees with his flames. A powerful bolt of lightning erupts from their combined guns & strikes Telesdon's foot, creating an explosion of pain that stings him with the force of a giant sword stabbing him. Telesdon ceases his flames & cries out in pain as he hops around on one foot, holding the injured one in his hand. Unable to keep his balance on his good foot, Telesdon stumbles & falls to the ground with a hard thud.

"Success!", Moe exclaimed, shaking the hands of his two teammates.

From beyond the burning trees Telesdon set ablaze, Hayata gets to a distance & turns to see the underground beast fall on his side by the trio's combined gun power.

_I barely escaped getting roasted alive by that blaze_, Hayata thought grimly. _Luckily, my little distraction helped Moe & the boys bring Telesdon down, albeit temporarily. He'll be back on both feet in no time, & then the boys'll _really _be in the thick of things, especially with Gabora & Geronimon roaming about! I think it's time to bring out the big guns!_

During his last thought, Hayata reached into his outfit & pulled out the Beta Capsule as he now holds it up with his right hand & presses the button on the side.

Hayata was once again bathed in bright light!

The Science Patrolman wasn't exaggerating: no sooner than as he thought it, Telesdon was already back on his feet & unleashes a blast of his flames at Moe & his group, who quickly break away in three different directions to avoid being roasted alive. From their new positions, the trio fire their guns at Telesdon as three bolts of powerful lightning strike the monster in the chest, but it was nowhere near as powerful as when they combined them as one. While the hits stung the creature, they don't even begin to slow him down.

Angered by the attack, Telesdon prepares to shoot another stream of flame from his mouth.

But just as they shoot forth, Telesdon's head was lifted upwards in the air by a pair of large & powerful hands that came out of nowhere. All the flames hit was empty air.

Moe, Larry & Curly Joe were surprised by who it was.

The hands belonged to Ultraman.

The S-III that Arashi was piloting swooped in & attacked Geronimon & Gabora with the electric gun several times, striking the monsters more times than it was missing them. But each hit only seemed to make both creatures angrier with every strike. Geronimon counterstriked by launching some of the feathers embedded in his tail that were shot like living missiles. These projectiles headed straight for the S-III at a great speed, with the jet barely staying just ahead of getting impaled.

"Captain, at this rate, we're gonna get struck & brought down like Hayata's ship was!", a worried Fuji said. "We've got to _do _something!"

"I'm open to any ideas, Fuji!", Mura said. "Whoever's got them, don't be shy about it!"

"If only that gun Ito invented for this craft could also shoot from the rear as it does in the front!", Arashi says.

"Not _this _gun, Arashi, but I _have _installed rear guns for all our crafts in case of such an emergency!", Ito says. "Just press the blue button on the panel!"

Not knowing what to expect, Arashi does what Ito suggests. Out of the rear of the craft, a pair of guns similar to the standard firearms the Science Patrol members keep in their holsters. As one, both guns shoot a stream of lightning at the pursuing feathers & hit them each dead-on, frying & blowing them to bits like so much confetti.

"See? What'd I tell you?", Ito proclaimed with a huge grin. "Those rear guns both target _and _fire on their intended targets _on sight_, automatically! They do the work _for _you!"

"Good work, Ito!", Mura said. "If any more of Geronimon's feathers are dared to be launched at us again, those rear guns will take care of them in an instant!"

"_And _we can handle those in front as well if he gets that bold!", Arashi adds.

"On _that _particular note, Arashi, give Geronimo a hard hit in the face!", Mura ordered. "If we're lucky, it'll weaken him enough for us to finish him! And be wary of Gabora's heat ray!"

"Copy, Captain!"

Arashi pilots the jet to get in clse range of Geronimon, but Gabora shoots with his said weapon at them, forcing Arashi to bank to one side. It's exactly what the monsters wanted: once Arashi turns sharply to the left, Geronimon unleashes his powerful wind blast from his mouth & catches the S-III in a strong updraft, spinning the jet like a camper trailer caught in a tornado. As valiantly as Arashi tries, he cannot bust free of the wind trap Geronimon has captured them in.

While they were helpless, Gabora lined up to fire his heat beam.

The inside of his mouth lights up with blue energy.

He suddenly gets clobbered in the side by a large mass of flesh, firing his beam away from the Science Patrol's VTOL, not even close to hitting it.

Geronimon ceases his wind breath & turns to see the cause of the disturbance as the S-III jet flies to a safe distance.

It was Ultraman!

"Ultraman!", Mura, Arashi, Ito & Fuji say in cheer.

Like Moe, Larry & Curly Joe are doing, the S-III holds its position & waits as a battle between Ultraman & three of his resurrected enemies stare at each other in anger. Geronimon, Gabora & Telesdon all remember when they fought the red & silver hero last, & the rage they felt at the defeat by his hands still lingers within them. And there's only one way for them to help to extinguish that burning rage.

Kill Ultraman!

As one, Geronimon, Gabora & Telesdon unleash their wind, heat beam & high intensity flames from their mouths, each of them heading right for the hero from Nebula M78. Ultraman counteracted by raising a huge wall of blue, translucent energy between himself & the monster's coming attacks. When they hit, all their attacks get rebounded off the wall & get thrown right back at them: Gabora & Telesdon get struck by their own beam & flames, scorching their flesh in spots & all three beasts get thrown off the ground & airborne by Geronimon's powerful wind attack. They get blown back a good several hundred yards before crashing to the ground with an earth-shattering impact. Taken by surprise but still undettered by it, the three monsters rise up as one & Telesdon is the first to charge at him like a raging bull. Ultraman gets into a defensive position & sidesteps his foe when he's in range, followed by a chop in the rear of his head that makes him fall flat on his face. Geronimon launches a barrage of his deadly feathers from his back that head straight for Ultraman at a high speed. The giant hero quickly grabs Telesdon & lifts him up, placing him in the path of Geronimon's feathers. They strike the underground beast in the back deeply, causing him to cry out in pain & thrash around wildly, spitting his firey breath in all directions. Ultraman dodges his wild attack, & in a swift & brutal move, he uses his right arm to literally chop off Telesdon's jaws & send them flying, leaving only a bloody stump on both his upper & lower lips.

"Ouch! Now that's _one _way to get rid of a big mouth like that!", Curly Joe said, watching the battle of the beasts from an unburned portion of the forest.

"That's what you get from flapping those kind of lips too much!", Moe adds "Somebody's liable to shut you up for good!"

"A good strategy on Ultraman's part, but he's still got all those nasty feathers to deal with from Geronimon!", Larry says. "I'm not sure that even _he _can deal with them all on his own!"

"Unless we can _fricasee _those feathers off that overgrown turkey-saurus!", Curly Joe suggested.

"Good thinking there, Joe!", Moe said. "I think you're finally showing intelligence!"

"Really? Where?", Curly Joe says, looking around.

"Nitwit!", Moe fumed, kicking his dim-witted comrade in the rump. "Larry, contact Mura in his ship & tell him of our idea!"

"On it, Moe!", Larry replied, pulling up the antenna on the little transmitter placed upon his left shoulder. "Larry to Captain Mura! Come in, Captain! Over!"

Mura's own transmitter starts beeping, & he pulls up the antenna.

"This is Mura, Larry! Go ahead!", he says.

"Captain, Ultraman's gonna have a hard time in dealing with Geronimon's feathers if that nasty dinosaur launches any more of them at him!", Larry says. "I'm suggesting you _fry _those feathers before he gets the chance to! Can you do it?"

"You bet we can, Larry, & it's a great idea!", Mura says, turning to Arashi. "You heard Larry's suggestion, Arashi!"

"I sure did, Captain!", Arashi said. "Let's roast some feathers & pluck that big chicken!"

The S-III flies towards the monsters & gets behind them, but Geronimo & Gabora were aware of its presence & prepares to fire upon them. But Ultraman intervenes by throwing a pair of saw-bladed rings right at them. The two creatures turn towards them as Gabora destroys both with his weapon. Now ignoring the S-III, Geronimon & Gabora focus on the red & silver hero as he throws another pair of his bladed energy rings at his foes, only to have them blasted again by Gabora's heat beam. It's what the giant hero wanted: keeping the monsters distracted gave the S-III the opportunity to carry out Larry's plan of action, letting loose a high-intensity blast from the electric gun & hitting Geronimon in the back, setting the rest of his deadly feathers ablaze. The dinosaur beast roars out in pain from the heat in his back, giving Ultraman another grand opportunity to throw the mouthless Telesdon at him with such force that knocks him down.

It was the last thing Telesdon sees before expiring from blood loss & unbearable pain.

Pushing off Telesdon's corpse, Geronimon sees Gabora close his frill into a point & then launch himself at Ultraman, behaving like a living missile. Ultraman steps out of his way when he gets too close & lets Gabora fall with a thud to the ground, smashing many trees in his wake. Ultraman wastes no time in jumping on his back & starts grabbing at his frill & pulls away two pieces, ripping them off his neck like one would do to a banana. Gabora opens up the remaining pieces of his frill & turns to fire his beam at Ultraman, who dives to one side to avoid being hit by it. As Gabora rises to his feet, Ultraman grabs him from underneath & lifts the monster above his head & gets airborne with him. Geronimon, the Science Patrol & Moe's group all watch as Ultraman gets to an altitude of a thousand feet before letting Gabora go into free fall, heading right for Geronimon himself. The now-featherless creature moves out of the falling Gabora's path as the frilled, uranium-eating monster crashes to earth with ground-shaking force that was felt by all, whether in the air _or _on the ground.

Even though Geronimon avoided Gabora's fall, he couldn't avoid Ultraman's surprise attack on _him_, as the red & silver hero expected his foe to step out of the way & leave him vulnerable. He swoops down & grabs Geronimon by his side & brings him down, getting on top of his chest. Geronimon attempts to use his wind weapon, but Ultraman puts an end to that notion by breaking his lower jaw with a loud, sickening crunch. Next, he launches two more of his bladed energy rings, & _this _time they hit their mark as Ultraman slices both of Geronimon's legs at the knees, leaving him crippled. Unable to roar due to his broken jaw, the dinosaurian beast can only grumble weakly.

Now totally helpless, Geronimon gets picked up by Ultraman as the hero's Color Timer now turns from blue to red & starts to blink. He throws his crippled foe at the same place as Gabora, who gets knocked down again after a feeble attempt to rise. Acting quickly, Ultraman makes a plus sign with his arms & unleashes his powerful Specium Ray, striking Geronimo & Gabora dead-on. An explosion occurs that destroys both monsters in a small inferno, & the red & silver hero does the same to Telesdon, even though he expired only moments ago. The members of the Science Patrol & Moe's group all cheer at Ultraman's triumph as the giant hero looks up to the sky & takes off for it, disappearing from sight in seconds.

"What a hero, eh fellas?", Moe exclaimed happily.

"You said it, Moe!", Larry adds. "What power!"

"Yeah! Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's…", Curly Joe started.

"Hey wait a minute, lamebrain!", Moe interrupted. "_That's _not Superman!"

"Well he _is _super, man!", Curly Joe protests.

Before Moe can say or do anything, a voice from behind them calls out.

"Hey fellas!"

The trio turn to see a familiar face emerge from the trees.

"Hayata!", Moe, Larry & Curly Joe cheer as the Science patrol agent approaches them.

"Boy, are _you _ever a sight for sore eyes!", Curly Joe says.

"I'll say! How'd you escape that blaze back there, Hayata?", Larry asks. "We thought for sure Telesdon got you when he set the trees afire!"

"As soon as he did, Larry, I ran to escape being burned to a crisp!", Hayata explains. "But due to the blistering heat, I passed out for a time. I'm sorry to have worried you three."

"Us? Worried? Nah!", Moe, Larry & Curly Joe joke as they dismiss it with a wave of their hands. Hayata couldn't help but smile & give a little laugh.

"Hey, Hayata, what's _that _in your hand?", Moe asked, noticing the object in Hayata's right hand that was covered by a cloth. Hayata removes the cloth to reveal a silver metal sphere the size of a softball.

"I'm afraid to say that _this _is what Ito's invention had picked up in searching for Mephilas' deadly toy", Hayata said. "I suspect this was _planted _here by him!"

"That Mephilas really _is_ a big skunk! He _wanted _us to come here!", Curly Joe said. "This whole thing was a _trap _for us all from the very beginning!"

"You know it, Joe!", Larry adds. "And those three monsters were hiding & waiting for us in making sure we were dealt with so as not to interfere with Mephilas' plan for world conquest!"

"That about sums it up, fellas!", Moe said. "Mephilas planted the cheese, & _we _were the mice who got caught in the trap! Worse, his plan nearly succeeded!"

"Did you get all that, Captain?", Hayata asked into his mini transmitter.

"Every word of it, Hayata!", Mura said. "Mephilas made us waste precious time in making us come here, but we may still have a break in this yet!"

"How do you mean?"

"We just got off the radio with Dr. Iwamoto. With the help of Ito's invention, his satellite has picked up another signal."

"_Another _one? Where is it located?"

"At the Katagiri Laboratory of Natural Sciences near Suruga Bay in Shizuoka. That place is under construction but was halted about two weeks ago due to a lack of funding from the government. We'd best head over there immediately!"

"What better place for a rat to hide his cheese in?", Curly Joe said.

"Don't look at _me _when you say that!", Moe warned him.

"But Captain Mura, what if it turns out to be _another _of those silver spheres in order for Mephilas to keep us from finding out where he's _really _hiding his device at?", Larry says into his own mini transmitter. "We could just be going on another wild goose chase!"

"I know what you're saying, Larry, but we can't afford to ignore it-not with so much at stake!", Mura said. "Since Hayata's ship is no longer functioning, we'll come to pick you four up & head off for Shizuoka!"

"We're on our way, Captain! Hayata out!", he says, placing the antenna down & closing communications. "Sorry, fellas. The Captain's made up his mind, so all we can do is hope that Suruga Bay in Shizuoka is _the _place to find that device & deactivate it. It'll take us close to an hour to get there, so let's keep our fingers crossed on this!"

Moe, Larry & Curly Joe do indeed cross their fingers & nod, making Hayata laugh slightly.

"Me too, fellas. Let's move!", Hayata says & heads off to where the S-III attempts to land, with Moe & company following right behind. In no time, they were all airborne & heading south with all burners going full blast.

_This _better _be the place to find it_, Hayata thought.

Their next stop: Suruga Bay in Shizuoka.

**CHAPTER V**

_Near Suruga Bay:_

Like Hayata predicted, the flight from Mt. Hakone to Suruga Bay in Shizuoka had taken a good 50 minutes, a time that was unacceptable to the whole crew of the S-III, be it Mura's group _or _Moe's. There was too muck at stake for their flight to have taken this long, & now they _really _have to make sure that Mephilas' doomsday device is at their new destination.

The Katagiri Lab of Natural Sciences.

According to the files, it had been placed in Shizuoka to have its own seclusion so that the scientists there would be able to work freely without any distractions of any big city like Tokyo or any other major metropolitan area. A lone road was the only way to get to & from there on the ground, & only a certain amount of people even know of its existence as of now. As Fuji gets a readout of the area, she can see a leveled spot with a large building that is occupied with many construction vehicles & building materials placed all over. From what she can see, the area has been deserted for those two weeks Captain Mura mentioned, maybe even more.

But that still may not mean that it was devoid of _all _kinds of life, a thought which struck Larry.

"Say, Captain Mura", he begins as they all turn to him. "If Mephilas' device _is _in that abandoned lab, there might be _more _monsters lurking down there to await us."

Captain Mura nodded.

"I think that's what's on _all _our minds right now, Larry", he states, turning to Arashi. "Put the jet on stealth mode, Arashi, & keep low to the trees so as not to go & give our presence away unnecessarily."

"Good idea, Captain. Let's _not _let them know we're coming", Arashi says, pushing a button as Mura nodded. Immediately the jet became almost as silent as a tomb as the hum of the jet propulsion went to nearly a whisper & Arashi brought the aircraft down low as it skimmed over the trees, bare even touching the tops.

"Fuji, why not get a bio-readout of the area?", Moe suggested. "If there _are _any monsters down there, we'll get an advanced warning of _them_ this time, instead of the other way around."

"Already on it, Moe", she says, getting on the mini computer of the ship. Turning knobs & pushing buttons like a professional, it didn't take her long for her to get an answer.

She was _not _pleased with the results, & her eyes went wide.

"What is it, Fuji? Did you find something?", Larry asked, seeing the look on her face.

"_Three _somethings!", Fuji said, turning to Mura. "Captain, we've got three unknown monsters in the vicinity of the abandoned lab! They're currently only about 100 yards from our position!"

"Better land the jet now, Arashi!", Mura said to him. "We'll go the rest of the way on foot! Place us down at the first clearing you see!"

"Right away, Captain!", Arashi replied, following his orders as he spots such a place to put their craft down on. With hardly a sound, the S-III touches down on its landing gear as everyone inside scrambled to their feet, grabbing equipment & weaponry before exiting out the side door. With Captain Mura & Moe in the lead, the eight agents hurriedly but carefully rush on over to the laboratory, using the trees as cover in case the three monsters Fuji detected suddenly head their way. For the whole trip on foot, nothing of that sort happened.

But when they get to the edge of the forest & see the laboratory, they also see the three monsters themselves that were just now rising to their feet & full height. They were only thirty yards from where they all stayed, oblivious to their presence as their backs were turned to them.

"I don't believe it! _Those _three?", Ito said quietly. The first monster stood at a height of 45 meters, & was a dark brown in color that nearly looked black. This beast looked most similar to Gabora earlier, but with some differences. For one thing, there was no frill surrounding its neck, & had three horns on its head-two over its eyes that were currently positioned in back of its head, & a third one on its snout. But _like _Gabora, it had rough armor plating down its back & tail, with a little extra on its back that was colored in a hue of yellow. The large tusks Gabora had were on this creature as well, & its body was also burly & with three clawed fingers & toes. This beast was in the middle of the group, & the one standing next to it on its left stood 40 meters in height. It was brown in color too, but not in as dark a hue. This creature was also burly in its appearance, having thick & muscular limbs that included its tail. A patch of rough plates covered its chest, & had three clawed toes with an extra one on its heel while its hands sprouted five clawed fingers. Its dinosaurian head was most unusual on its curved neck, as it had sprouted a crescent-shaped piece of bone in the rear with the points coming out on either side. Like the first beast, it had a pointed horn on its nose, followed by a bird-like beak on its upper lip. The third & final creature stood 45 meters tall & had a rather light teal hue to its flesh, which seemed more like a rocky surface than skin. Three toes were on its feet but no claws sprouted from them. Five fingers were on its hands, & these _were _clawed. It had a thick & semi-long neck, with a head that was rather small in all comparison to the rest of its massive body & tail. This head was pointed at the very top, & had a sinister sneer with a mouth filled with sharp teeth like its two compatriots did. These three monsters were on full alert in utter silence, keeping an eye out for anything that might approach the area.

Even so, the presence of the eight agents were unknown to them from behind.

"Hey! How did Gabora beat us here when we all saw Ultraman…", Curly Joe started to say before Hayata cut him off.

"That's not Gabora, Curly Joe!", he says. "That monster is called Neronga! Next to him on his left is the creature known as Gomora, & the one on the far right is named Red King!"

"Huh! _He _looks nothing more than the overgrown, dinosaur version of the Michelin Man!", Moe stated.

"Don't underestimate him, Moe!", Ito quickly pointed out. "Comical as he may seem in his appearance, he's actually one of Ultraman's most dangerous foes! He possesses a savagery that's more or less unmatched by anyone else!"

"And Neronga & Gomora are no slackers either!", Arashi adds. "Neronga there can turn invisible at will, & Gomora's another powerhouse himself! His thick tail is his most deadliest weapon! Even Ultraman went through much difficulty with him the first time, along with the other two!"

"Then if those three are here, then there's absolutely _no doubt _that Mephilas' device _is _in this place!", Larry pointed out. "Otherwise, why else would he have giant sentries guarding it?"

"That makes sense, Larry!", Fuji said. "Neronga, Gomora & Red King are here just for that, & probably to make sure that neither us _or _Ultraman can get inside it in case we survived our encounter with Geronimon, Gabora & Telesdon!"

"Well, Mephilas is going to be _gravely _disappointed on that, Fuji!", Mura said. "We need to get past them & inside to find his weapon!" Mura turns to Ito. "Ito, can you get a reading on where it is with your portable tracker?"

"Let me see, Captain!", Ito said, fidgetting with his invention & checking the mini scanner. "No good, sir! While it _does _tell us it's here, it doesn't show the _precise _location! Mephilas must somehow be _blocking _or jamming the signal! If we _do _get inside the laboratory, we'll have to find it the old-fashioned way!"

Mura nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do, Ito!", he said matter of factly. "Whatever it takes!"

"But that's quite a large facility, Captain!", Arashi points out. "It might take longer than the time Mephilas is giving the world!"

"Leave that to _us_, Arashi!", Curly Joe said, referring to himself, Moe & Larry. "We'll have it in no time, I betcha!"

"That's right!", Larry added. "Finding doomsday devices is one of our specialties-one of the main reasons as to _why_ we were assigned to the Acme Secret Defense Service!"

"You said it, boys!", Moe concludes. "Tell them a little about how we once singlehandedly prevented a nuclear bomb from going off in Tahiti!"

Larry & Curly Joe began opening their mouths, but before one syllable can be uttered from either agent, Moe abruptly cuts them off. "That's enough."

Larry & Curly Joe gave Moe an upsetting look, but said nothing.

"It's all we can go on for now, Captain!", Fuji said. "With our time getting shorter by the second, we may have no other alternative!"

"Fuji's right, Captain!", Hayata adds. "We'll have to try & _sneak _our way in the lab & to make sure those monsters don't detect us!"

Mura shakes his head. "Too risky, Hayata! If even one of them notices us, they'll murder us all in seconds, no matter what weaponry we have in our arsenals!"

"You may not have to worry about them at all, Captain Mura!", Moe said. "Just leave it all up to Curly Joe here!"

"Me?", Curly Joe says, pointing a finger at himself.

"I always said your face scared people! One look at you, & those three beasts'll turn tail & run for the hills!"

"Hey, I _resent _that!", Curly Joe says, making a face as Moe yelps slightly.

"You see what I mean?", he says, looking at the crowd. Even now, the group snickers at the little demonstration.

"Uh…we'll perhaps need to produce a more _safer _method of dealing with those monsters", Mura said. Just then, Moe calls over his two companions with his hands, & they all get into a huddle as they begin whispering together. None of the Science Patrol members can make out as to what it is.

"Hey fellas! Is this something intimate, or would you like to let us _all _in on it?", Arashi asked, not liking to being kept in the dark.

The three agents come out of their huddle as Moe starts to talk.

"It's simple, Arashi! We've got this handy little plan to help us deal with those monsters! It's called 'Operation: Beans in Effect'!"

Invisible question marks appear over the heads of the Science Patrol, being totally baffled about their plan.

"Just what _is _this 'Operation: Beans in Effect' exactly, Moe?", Fuji asked.

"It's very simple, Fuji!", Curly Joe says with a smile. "There's this old saying: 'Beans, beans, the magical fruit…'"

"The more you _eat_, the more you _toot_!", Larry finishes, also smiling.

Looks of utter disbelief & confusion appear on the faces of the Science Patrol, wondering if _they're _from outer space like Mephilas & Ultraman themselves are.

Ito approaches Captain Mura.

"They're tooting _something_, Captain, but I'm not so sure if it's _beans_!", he whispers in his ear. Mura nods, agreeing with him.

"You all just leave this in the hands of my associates, folks, & you'll see what we mean!", Moe says, noticing the strange looks beaming at them. "Larry, contact Dr. Iwamoto & give him his orders!"

"Gotcha, Moe!", Larry says, pulling the antenna on his mini transmitter & speaking into it. "Are you & Hoshino there, Dr. Iwamoto? This is agent Larry-come in!"

"This is Iwamoto! Go ahead, Larry!", he said.

"Hey doc, I need for you to get in touch with the Self-Defense Forces & have them make a grand delivery right away!"

"What _kind _of 'grand delivery', Larry?", Hoshino asked.

"We need for them to bring cases of beans over to our current location of the Katagiri Lab of Natural Sciences!"

Both Iwamoto & Hoshino were silent for a moment before the latter spoke again.

"Did you just say _beans_, Larry? Whatever _for_?"

"No time to explain now, Hoshino!", Larry went on. "Just tell them to bring them here-as much as they can-and to have them drop from parachutes without landing! Do it now-time is of the essence!"

"We'll get right to work on it, Larry!", Iwamoto says before Hoshino can say anything. "Expect them to arrive in an hour-&-a-half's time! Iwamoto out!"

"Done!", Larry finished, retracting the antenna as Moe & Curly Joe nod, grinning.

The Science Patrol was still less enthusiastic about their plan, but there weren't any other alternatives at the moment.

_This plan of yours better work, fellas_, Hayata thought.

That same thought ran through the minds of Mura, Ito, Arashi & Fuji.

_An hour-&-a-half later:_

The Science Patrol & Moe's group all sat quietly in their hiding spot once Larry's message went through to Iwamoto & Hoshino, never making a sound or a move that would alert Neronga, Gomora or Red King to their location, as all three monsters haven't even budged an inch once Moe's group got their plan in motion. They didn't even make the slightest grunt.

The quietness of the area changed as a noise was heard from a distance that grew with each passing second. It was the sound of approaching helicopters, & Mura takes a better look at them with a pair of binoculars. He can see squads of CH-47 Chinook transport choppers, along with UH-60 Black Hawks. From underneath each one, four large metal cylinders ten feet long & three feet wide were hanging by thick cables, all sporting a sack on top.

"Here they come at last!", Mura said, lowering his binoculars.

Curly Joe inhales deeply with his nose. "Mmmm! Those beans smell so good, I can smell them from where I stand!"

"You're not the _only _one, Curly Joe!", Arashi says, pointing to the monster trio. "Look!"

All eyes were on Neronga, Gomora & Red King as they were looking up towards the sky at the approaching convoy of twirlybirds heading in their direction. While it was the sound they made that alerted them of their presence, the smell of beans got their full attention. Hundreds of feet in the air & out of the monster's reach, the helicopters began dropping their shipments from underneath when they were right overhead & fly off once their load was dumped. Almost in an instant the sacks on each cylinder opened up to reveal a parachute of strong fabric that slowed the descent of their weight. As if trying to hit an invisible bullseye, these cylinders land in a pile as they clang upon contact, all landing several yards in front of the monsters. When all was said & done, three hundred cylinders of freshly baked beans were resting on the ground. The aroma of them was too tempting for the monster trio to resist, & as one they approach the pile & begin to chow down on them by cracking the cylinders open like metal eggs & eating the contents inside, tossing away the empty shells once they were just that. All three were enjoying the flavor of their meal, & even Neronga-who prefers electricity for _his _sustenance-was being greatly satisfied by his meal.

"All right, you three, they've started eating the beans like you wanted them to", Hayata said, referring to Moe & his group. "So…_now _what?"

"Hey Ito, do you have anything in your arsenal that'll light a small fire?", Larry asks him.

"You're in luck, Larry!", Ito says, smiling. Reaching onto his belt, he unbuckles three capsules in the size & shape of beer bottles & attaches one to his pistol. "I just finished coming up with this invention last week, & I've been dying to try them out!"

Aiming his weapon, Ito asks Larry where he wants it at.

"Just shoot & make sure they land right behind them, Ito, & at a spot where not even their _tails_ can touch them!", Larry says.

"Gotcha!", Ito replied, firing his weapon in the air. The capsule first goes slightly up & them swiftly down into the ground via the pointed stick it's attached to. The thing lands a few yards behind Neronga in a spot where not even the tip of his tail can touch it. Once landed, the capsule opens up like a metal flower & emits a four-foot flame that reaches up. Ito repeats the process two more times, landing behind Gomora & Red King, & a flame erupts out of them as well.

Gulping down the beans like there was no tomorrow, the monster trio never even noticed Ito's inventions landing, let alone hearing the flames erupt.

"Good going, Ito! Everything's in place!", Larry said.

"So then…what's our _next _step?", Arashi asks.

"Now we just sit back & wait for the inevitable", said Moe.

"And by the way that Neronga, Gomora & Red King are going at those beans, that won't be too long", Curly Joe says as Moe & Larry shake their heads & say, "Not at all."

All Mura & the Science Patrol members _could _do was wait; it certainly wasn't _their _idea to give the monsters an ample amount of beans like this. Whether or not it was to feed them until their stomachs were full & unable to engage them in combat when they make their move, this course of action was all they could go on. _This _kind of operation was Moe, Larry & Curly Joe's idea, so they'll have to sit tight & see where it takes them.

Oblivious to everything around them but the aroma of the beans, Neronga, Gomora & Red King continue devouring cylinder after cylinder of beans dropped in front of them by the Self-Defense Force helicopters, tearing into them & consuming every single morsel within. For a good half hour, the monsters made overgrown pigs of themselves as each cylinder gets emptied dry as a bone: not a single, solitary bean escaped their hungry maws. In no time, their stomachs were filling up with every cylinder of beans they consume until the sudden urge to let it all out finally hits them-hard. Unable to resist the urge to contain it, Neronga, Gomora & Red King all simultaneously release a loud, blurting blow of foul-smelling gas from behind.

_**BOOM!**_

The instant they blew their gas, the immediate area was struck by a godawful stench that filled it with a deafening blast, followed by a huge cloud of smoke which had cleared almost as suddenly as it all began. Several trees in the area were scarred & stripped of their leaves, leaving them wooden skeletons. Neronga, Gomora & Red King, being the cause of the mayhem, were also scarred in the blast, their hides dark & smoking in places. Each of their tongues hung out from their mouths & wagged as they wobbled on their feet, each of them looking & acting as if they had one too many at the bar on Saturday Night. Drained of energy & strength from the blast they've created, Neronga, Gomora & Red King fall forwards & land flat on their faces, hitting ground with earth-shattering force & kicking up three separate clouds of dust, laying very still & unconscious.

Although successful in dealing with the laboratory's three 'bodyguards', neither team of the Science Patrol nor Moe's group were unscathed themselves by the zany trio's method. All of their orange outfits were soiled in spots with dirt, & their helmets all got blown off & damaged badly, rendering them useless. The same went for their mini transmitters on their shoulders, & are now unable to get in touch with home base, let alone each other. The blast also left their hair standing up & sticking out in pointy directions, each looking like they have a porcupine on their heads with the quills raised.

"I think the Japanese Self-Defense Forces gave our three friends over there a little _too many _beans, Moe", Larry says.

"And what was your _first _guess, porcupine?", Moe fumed. "Just _look _at us! All of us here resembles the brothers & sister of the Wicked Witch of the West with these hideous hairdos!"

"Not _me_! I ain't _got _no hair!", Curly Joe says, pointing to his head & letting out a giggle.

"You ain't got any _brains_, either!", Moe barked, knocking Curly Joe on the head with his energy pistol. Curly Joe hoots in pain before he points to the gun Moe clobbered him with.

"Hey Moe, _look_!", he says.

Moe & the rest examine the pistol he had in his hand. Much to their surprise, the barrel of the gun was bent at a 90 degree angle in one direction, making it useless. Moe looks at his burly friend with an angry stare.

"What have you _got _in your head, Joe…an iron plate?", he snapped.

With all eyes upon him, Curly Joe gives his answer.

"Uh yeah, you see, that plate was to fix a casualty I got from a time ago."

"No kidding", Hayata said, intrigued. "How did you get such a wound, Curly Joe? An injury from one of your missions, perhaps? Or maybe even from the war?"

"Uh…no, not really, Hayata. You see, I fell down & hit my head while I was playing hopscotch with a bunch of girls, & they had to rush me to the hospital to insert the metal plate in my head. If not for it, I'd be dead right now."

"Ah. I see."

At first it was no big deal to everyone, but seconds later, the realization sunk in & stunned them as their bodies temporarily froze with wide eyes at him: he got a metal plate in his skull simply from playing an innocent game like _hopscotch_? Even Moe & Larry had absolutely no knowledge of this information, having known him for more years than they care to remember.

Then again, there's a _lot _that is unknown about their comrade, something that could be either a blessing or a curse to Moe & Larry.

Which exactly it is, they don't know, or don't _want _to know.

"I always knew Curly Joe was rather hard-headed, & this clenches it", Larry whispered to Moe, who nods in full agreement.

"In any case", Mura said, getting everyone back to the task. "Now that Neronga, Gomora & Red King have been dealt with, we'd better head inside the lab & search it thoroughly for that device! We've now only two hours left, so we'll need all hands! Let's go!"

"That may not be wise to send everyone in, Captain!", Hayata said, stopping everyone.

"How so, Hayata?", Arashi asks.

"Suppose those three monsters awake sooner than we expect? If that _does _happen, then one or two people should keep an eye on them strictly for that reason!"

"You have a point, Hayata", Mura said, pondering the thought. "You & Fuji remain here & watch those three. If they _do _revive too soon, you both start firing your weapons at them. Keep them away from the lab at any & all costs."

"Got it!", Hayata & Fuji say with a nod.

"The rest of you…"

"Hold on a second, Captain!", Fuji suddenly says.

"_Now _what?"

"Captain, do you & the rest expect to enter the lab looking like _that_?", Hayata asks as he points to their heads, which made Mura & company look up at their freaky hairstyles. Slightly embarrassed, Mura asks a simple question to all.

"Um…anybody here got a comb?"

As fate would have it, Moe had a comb-_two _of them-within his pocket. He hands one to Hayata & Fuji, while using the other one for the rest as they race for the laboratory's entrance & fix their hair at the same time, beginning with Moe himself. Going through the unconscious forms of Neronga & Red King, Mura, Ito, Arashi & Moe & his group head to the lab's main door & keep a close eye on the monsters, watching them carefully like hawks in case they suddenly get up unexpectedly. Getting zero response from the monster trio, five of the six men were at the front door-a large metal door two inches thick-as Mura keeps all at bay with a wave of his hand as he presses a button from a panel next to it, his weapon in the other in case they're met with a nasty surprise from within.

Mura presses the button & the door opens inwardly. Nothing awaits them inside.

Putting his gun away, Mura nods.

"We're all clear, men", he says. "Let's get inside."

"Wait a minute!", Larry says. "Where'd Curly Joe go to?"

Moe takes a quick look around & spot their missing comrade, which puts a frown on his face.

_That numbskull!_, he thought.

"Go on in, boys. _I'll _go get grape-head!", Moe said aloud as he heads off in the direction they came. From where Red King lay, Curly Joe was making all sorts of childish faces at the big beast, from sticking his tongue out to stretching his mouth in an insane gesture. He even used his hands by placing them at his head & making foolish moves with his fingers. Curly Joe continued with his kiddie antics until Moe shows up & kicks him in the rump, forcing him to turn & face a not-too-happy Moe.

"Hey you, monkey's uncle!", Moe barked. "Quit imitating your relatives & get inside with the rest of us! _Now!_"

"Force me!", Curly Joe pouted, resuming to make faces at the monsters.

Moe instinctively goes for Curly Joe's head to grab whatever hair he can get, only to now realize he has none. He then changes his tactics & grabs his nose, squeezing it. Curly Joe yelps out as he's pulled by Moe all the way to the lab entrance & leads him inside to rejoin the others, literally throwing the man in.

"You stupid stooge!", Larry snaps. "You wanna bring those monsters down upon us before we even get a chance to accomplish our mission?"

"Larry's right, egghead-for once!", Moe said. "Let's not forget why we're here!"

"Larry's right-again!", Mura said. "We'll go into two teams! Arashi & Ito are with me, & we'll check the second level! Moe, your group will…"

"Check the _main _level…got it!", Moe says, cutting him off as Mura nods. Moe turns to Larry & Curly Joe. "All right, you boys heard the man! Get the lead out & start the search!"

Larry gets to Moe's face until they're literally nose-to-nose.

"_I'll _get the lead out when I'm good & ready!", he fumed.

"Are you ready _now_?", Moe fumed back, unyielding.

Larry's voice greatly softened. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Without warning, Moe places his hand on Larry's face & pushes him with all his might, sending him sprawling backwards & crashing into both Ito & a wall. Both men sagged to the floor after impact, with Larry on Ito's lap & their arms wrapped around each other, giving the men a bizarre variation of father & son.

Or perhaps something _else_.

"Now _there's _a cute couple if ever I saw one!", Moe quips. Both Mura & Arashi fail in surpressing a snicker.

"Aww, how cute! So, when's the wedding, guys?", Curly Joe adds, chuckling at his own remark. Larry & Ito regain their senses & quickly let each other go in disgust & surprise & get back on their feet.

"All right, knock it off!", Ito says in a firm voice. "Are we gonna get to work finding this weapon or what?"

"Of course we are, Ito!", Arashi says. "Let's head to the next level & begin there while Moe's group check down here!"

"Yes! Good luck, you three!", Mura said to Moe & his men as they nod while Mura's own head for the nearest staircase & head up as Moe, Larry & Curly Joe go in another direction & start in a separate room. Like Mura's group, they were on full alert & on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary or nasty surprises that may hinder or oppose their progress.

The search is on!

_One hour later:_

Both teams search frantically in every room they've entered, going over every square inch with a fine-toothed comb & even tweezers with whatever they had at their disposal, but in all that time, neither team came close to finding Mephilas' deadly toy that will cause global genocide if activated. To make matters worse, nobody even knows what it _looks _like.

But they can't let minor statistics bother them in their task.

The world's entire population was at stake.

On the main level of the lab, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe enter a room which was still under construction with walls of sheet rock in place & untouched. Tables of tools had been left at three areas, & a lone window on one wall was the group's only source of light as the sun illuminated it for the trio to see with. Going through the room thoroughly, none of them found even a trace of what Mephilas probably has in the entire structure.

And the Katagiri Laboratory of Natural Sciences is quite the _big _structure; more in length & width than in height, but still large nonetheless.

Now they face a wall of pure untouched sheet rock, all unhappy with having no success.

"Curse our rotten luck, Moe!", Larry said. "Over an hour of searching as many rooms as we can, & we _still _come up goose eggs!"

"Yeah, & _we're _the geese that _laid_ those eggs!", Curly Joe adds.

"Come on, you chicken-hearted lamebrains!", Moe said firmly. "There's _gotta _be a place for that Mephilas creep to hide that device, & we need to find it! Give it another minute, & if we still find zilch, _then _we'll move to the next room!"

At that moment, from behind the trio, a figure suddenly materializes out of thin air. This lone figure stood slightly over five feet tall with its main body, arms & legs being white, with a plethora of black lines outlined all over. Its hands were solid black, & had a black bell-like head with a white face that revealed a pair of sinister pink eyes & a large mouth with same-colored lips to match. Black dots were shown on its face in a pattern. It emitted a growling noise that caught the attention of the trio, & Moe & company all make a 180 degree turn to greet the newcomer.

Their reaction was something the figure never expected.

"Look at _this_, fellas! The circus must be in town!", Larry says with a smile, with Moe & Curly Joe following suit.

"A Japanese mime! How very cute!", Moe said.

"Or maybe even a clown!", Curly Joe adds in. "Say there, bud, could you do some balloon animals for us? We like those!"

Moe & Larry nod.

"Fools!", the figure snapped. "I am _not _of your planet! I am a very powerful being who hails from another dimension! I am known as _Dada_!"

After giving each other a profound look of confusion, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe all burst out laughing.

"What? What is so _funny?_", Dada says furiously.

"If you're 'Dada', then where's the 'Mama' & children?", Curly Joe says, & the trio laugh even louder than before, saying his name occasionally.

This _really _makes the inter-dimensional being furious.

"_Silence!_", Dada barked. "I've come to help fulfil Alien Mephilas' wish of conquering the Earth! With one wave of my very hand, I can easily destroy you _all_!"

But Moe & company just kept on guffawing.

"I said _quiet_, you fools!", Dada snapped, approaching the laughing trio & slapping them all in the face from one side to the other before doing the same thing with his other hand.

Through it all, the trio never ceased laughing.

Seeing a metal pole a foot long, Dada picks it up & clonks Moe & his friends on the head, making three different sounds like the ringing of three separate bells.

And yet they _still _don't stop laughing.

"So it's like _that_, is it? Very well! See if you imbeciles laugh _this _off!", Dada barked, stepping back several feet from the guffawing trio. Holding out his hands, an unusual gun-a sort of ray gun with a black pointed nozzle at the tip-appears out of nowhere into his waiting arms & aims it at the men. It was Dada's micronizer gun, which is basically used to shrink enemies to a size of close to six inches or so.

But there was no reason for it to not fire anything else, & that's what Dada sets it on.

He aims it at the wall between Moe & Larry & fires.

A beam of white energy emerges from the gun & strikes the wall behind the zany trio with a blast, covering them in a cloud of smoke. When it dissipates, Moe & his team cease their laugh & stand frozen in their spot, all holding their hands with shocked looks on their faces. When they turn to see most of the wall gone (except for the outlines of their persons!), their eyes go wider & realize that Dada was no joke anymore. Crying out in terror, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe go into a panicked frenzy & run for their lives.

They run straight into Dada himself!

Running too fast for Dada to fire another shot from his gun, Moe & company crash right into the inter-dimensional being & knock him down with ease as they exit the room, destroying his gun in the process. Dada weakly sits up off the floor, his body & face covered with imprints of their boots before he falls backwards again & hitting the floor hard.

In another room on the second floor of the complex, Captain Mura, Arashi & Ito were all checking over the place as thoroughly as forensics experts from the police department. In spite of their antics, they were having no more luck than Moe & his men did.

"Nothing on my end, Captain", Ito said with disappointment in his tone.

"Same here", Arashi says. "Shall we start searching in another room?"

"Let's give ourselves one more minute in here first", Mura said. "If we still draw a blank by then, we'll go by your suggestion, Arashi."

"Yes sir!", Ito & Arashi say together.

"I sure hope Moe & company are having better luck than us right now, Arashi", Ito says.

"Me too, Ito", Arashi said. "We have only one hour left now, so we'd better get moving if we're going to…hey. Either of you hear that?"

Mura & Ito stayed silent so they can listen to whatever noise it was Arashi had heard. It became clearer by the second, & it rose in volume. Before they knew it, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe entered the room, each of them jibbering nonsense & talking frantically.

"Whoa! Calm down, fellas!", Mura told them. Amazingly, they did. "What seems to be the trouble? Did you run into something?"

"And _how_, Captain Mura!", Larry said as Moe & Curly Joe nod. "We're not _alone _in this facility!"

"What?", Mura said.

"You mean to say that there's a monster here somewhere?", Arashi asked.

"It's _hideous_, Arashi!", Curly Joe exclaims. "It's black & white all over, with big beady eyes &…"

Right when Curly Joe was in the midst of explaining, Dada emerges in front of everyone. He growls his own name as he steps towards Mura.

"Dada!", he says, being the one who mostly remembers the creature when he & a female were trapped at another lab as Dada was instructed to collect live human specimens by shrinking & storing them in glass cylinders to be taken to his home. Instinctively, Mura goes for his gun & fires it at the approaching Dada, but he disappears before the beams ever touch him.

"Hey! Where'd he go?", Larry wondered.

The six men all got into one big group as they searched the room for any hint of Dada's reappearance, knowing he would return. Arashi & Ito also pull their guns & get them ready for the first sign of Dada's mime-like appearance. From out of the blue, Dad shows himself within their huddle, catching them off-guard. Before anyone could do anything, Dada knocks both Moe & Captain Mura to the floor as both men land flat on their faces.

"_There _he is…oomph!", was all Arashi could say before he & Curly Joe were struck in the chests by twin powerful fists from Dada. Arashi was slammed into a wall while Curly Joe got rammed into a table, crashing in it & spilling its contents of tools & foot-long metal pipes. Larry & Ito were then grabbed by their throats & lifted into the air as Dada began putting pressure on their windpipes, causing a cease in oxygen flow. Desperately, they struggled & fought fiercely to force the creature to let go, but his grip on them was far too strong to break. If somebody doesn't do something, Dada could be the very last thing Larry & Ito see before going to the afterlife.

Now being ignored by Dada, Moe & Captain Mura look up to see the dire situation they were witnessing. Still on the floor at Dada's feet, they search for Mura's gun but all they can find are a pair of hammers that were knocked down by Curly Joe & have skidded in their direction. Looking at each other, Moe & Mura nod with a sinister smile & grab a hammer. Using all their might, they raise their weapons of choice & bring them down on the creature's feet. The sudden surge of pain causes Dada to release Larry & Ito as Moe & Mura get up again. Dada growls out in anguish as he raises & lowers his feet in rapid succession like he was trying out for an event in the Olympics, remaining in one spot. Curly Joe-with three metal pipes in his hands-heads over, & he hands over a pipe to each of them as the trio now imitate Dada & start to circle around him, chanting in a foreign tongue as they do so.

When Arashi approaches with three pipes of his own that he hands to Mura & Ito, they also join in with Moe's group & do exactly as they do. The half a dozen men circle around Dada in their crazy dance twice before Moe changes tactics in which they all follow.

"Ready…raise arms…and _strike!_"

As one unit, they all cease dancing & stand erect, striking Dada with their metal pipes. The contact they made on Dada's head caused a loud _bong_ that echoed for many rooms in the lab. The inter-dimensional being stood in a daze, not making any moves sans the slight wobble. Curly Joe cautiously approaches him & gives Dada a blow of air from his mouth that easily knocks him down on his back with a thud.

"Success!", they all cheered, tossing their pipes away & shaking each other's hands.

"Quick! Someone get that cable over there so we can tie him up!", Mura said, pointing to a strand of cable that was rolled in a circle. Moe gets it & brings it over to Mura, who begins tying Dada up by binding his arms & legs from behind him.

"Men, we now only have an hour left before Mephilas' device gets activated!", Mura says as he ties the creature up. "You boys will have to resume the search without me! Moe, you take Arashi & Curly Joe with you, while Larry & Ito will go as a separate team! Have you searched the main level completely yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Captain Mura", Moe explains. "We were about to try another room until _this _refuge from the circus showed up!"

"Head back down & search those rooms you haven't reached!"

"But Captain, what about _you_?", Ito asked. "Aren't you going to assist us anymore?"

"Sorry Ito, but we can't afford to have him delay us any longer than Dada already has! I'd best stay here & keep an eye on him so he doesn't try anything funny!"

"Or until his wife & kids come to pick him up!", Curly Joe states.

"You starting that again?", Moe fumed. "Let's move, Mother Goose!"

A quick slap in the back of his head was all the motivation Curly Joe needed, & the five men left the room without Mura.

_I can only hope there are no more intruders in this place to hinder our progress_, the leader of the Science Patrol said to himself.

Keeping a watchful eye on Dada, Mura prayed silently for success for the men.

_And _the world.

Outside the laboratory & past the still unconscious Neronga, Gomora & Red King, Hayata & Fuji wait patiently for any sign or signal from their teammates & friends still within. Out of the two of them, Fuji was worried more so than her no-nonsense partner.

"I don't like this, Hayata", she says. "It's been over an hour now, & we haven't heard from _anyone _inside. Surely we should've done so by now."

"Try to take it easy, Fuji. I'm sure they're all right", Hayata said, sounding more confident than he actually felt.

And that was the problem: the usually cool-natured Hayata was sick with worry. He knew Fuji had a point: his Science Patrol team & even Moe & _his _group should've found the device by now, in spite of how large the facility is. He curses himself for not going in with them, as his abilities by his merge with Ultraman would give Hayata an easy search & find of Mephilas' toy long before it can go off. But then he thought to do everything himself just because of his merge with the hero from Nebula M78 would only place a heavier burden on him, let alone become selfish. There are things even Ultraman can't do, & those two chores are perfect examples.

It still didn't mean he had to enjoy it, though.

"Maybe I _was _wrong before, Fuji", he admits. "Perhaps we all _should've _gone inside to search for that device & minimize the chances of it going off, thereby wiping out all life on our home."

"No, Hayata", Fuji says, facing him. "You made the right choice before. Someone _does _need to keep an eye on those three monsters in case they awake too early, & that had to be us. If truth be told, _I _would've suggested the same thing to the Captain as you did."

"Is that a fact, Fuji?"

"As sure as I'm standing right here in front of you, Hayata."

Fuji ended her statement with her trademark smile, giving Hayata an extra boost of the confidence he lacked before in his soul. With that new rush of strength, his worries shrink down to a more bearable level.

Hayata allows a laugh from himself.

"I guess it's true what they say, Fuji", he says.

"What's that, Hayata?", Fuji asks.

"Great minds _do _think alike. Don't you worry-they'll find that device in time & disarm it. But to be on the safe side of things, if we don't hear any kind of sign from them fifteen minutes before the deadline is up, _then_ we'll go in & assist in the search."

"All right. Let's hope that won't be necessary, though."

Hayata nods. He as well hopes they won't have to go in & search for Mephilas' deadly weapon themselves, & that the five men who went inside the lab will be more than enough to pull it off. He could very easily disregard their waiting outside & join their companions, but he has something for them all.

It was called faith.

And it's that very thing that tells him to stay put right where he & Fuji are & allow the men to do their jobs.

After more unsuccessful searches, Larry & Ito go down one of the laboratory's hallways & come across a door marked 'Forensics' stenciled on it. Thinking of good fortune, the two agents enter the room & see it clustered with numerous beakers & test tubes placed in wooden holders. Some of them were empty, while some had different substances filled in them. The two men neither knew nor cared what were in them, as they had more important things on their minds. As they check out the rows of cabinets & shelves lined against the walls on either side, they both see a certain something that catches their sights & full attention.

"Larry, look over there!", Ito said, pointing to the far wall to their left from where they stood. Past the row of dormant computers, a door leading to a giant safe was embedded in the wall. This door was four feet in both height & width. Next to it on both sides was a panel of numbered buttons & a mini monitor.

"Hey, good thinking, Ito!", Larry complimented. "I'd say that'd be the _perfect _place to start looking for that device!"

"It sure is! Besides, what better place for anyone-even a psychotic alien-to hide one's valuables than in a safe?"

"Right you are, Ito! Let's get started on opening it up! This could be it!"

"Oh yeah!"

Rushing to the safe, the two agents take out their lock-picking tools & go to work on the electronic lock to bypass it & gain easy access inside. Just behind them on the far opposite side of the room, a figure integrates & appears out of thin air as Dada had done. This figure stood on two legs at a height of 6 to 7 feet tall, but its appearance was far from Dada's or any person's. Its skin was a tough olive-green exoskeleton, very much like an insect's own. Its arms ended in a pair of large pinching claws like a lobster's, only without any teeth. The top of its head was shaped like a hideous 'V', & its face resembled that of a giant cockroach or cicada, with a pair of eerie yellow bulging eyes. This creature was none other than the ubiquitous & very dangerous Alien Baltan, the infamous space creature who has tried to conquer the Earth twice in the past.

Were it not for the bold, daring efforts of both the Science Patrol & Ultraman, he & his race would've long succeeded in doing so.

Seeing Ito & Larry at work on the safe, Baltan silently walks up towards them, their backs all but turned to the infamous alien. Baltan stops just a foot or two from them, both men not even acknowledging his presence, as all their time, energy & focus are fixed squarely on the safe before them-the possible hiding place for Mephilas' weapon.

Without uttering a sound, Baltan clonks Ito in the back of his head with the tip of his right claw.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Larry?", Ito barks, looking at him.

"What are you talking about, Ito?", Larry asks, doing the same.

"Don't be cute with me! You just hit me in the back of my head, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh yes you did!"

"You must've just imagined it, Ito! Shut up & keep working!"

Larry immediately goes back to work on the safe's first lock on the left, & after a moment or two, Ito does the same on the other lock on the right.

Now it was Larry who gets clonked on the head from behind by the creature from space.

"Hey! What'd you do _that _for, Ito?", Larry barks, his eyes & face flushed with anger.

"What did _I _do?", Ito asks, also infuriated.

"You just hit _me _in the back of the head-_that's _what!"

"Good! That was for hitting _me _before!"

"I _told _you that I _didn't _hit you before!"

"Well, _somebody _surely did, smarty-pants!"

"Aww, _skip it!_"

Again, both men get back to work on picking the safe's dual locks, but also keeping an eye on the other's hands so as not to be caught off-guard. This time, however, Baltan now clonks the both of them in unison. Larry & Ito stare daggers at one another, each one blaming the other for the sneak attack upon them.

"Oh, a real comedian, huh?", Ito growls.

"A regular Jerry Lewis, eh?", Larry snaps. "Ito, I've got a good mind to…"

Larry stops himself short to find something odd about their predicament & brings it up.

"Hey Ito…how can you have clobbered me in the rear when both of your hands were right in front of you for the whole time?", he says in a calm manner.

Ito catches on, & he puts in _his_ two cents.

"That's funny, Larry. I was about to ask you that very same question", Ito says, his rage also subsided.

Since neither agent was the culprit of hitting the other, they surmise that there must be a kind of practical joker behind them. Nodding, they turn around to see Baltan staring down at them, as still & immovable as a statue.

In this situation, the two men know just how to handle it.

"Oh, so it was _you_, huh?", Ito snapped at Baltan, pointing an irate finger at the alien. "Well, get lost, Monty Python! Go play patty-cake with someone else!"

"Yeah! Can't you see we got real serious work to do over here? You're interfering with it! _Beat it!_", Larry snaps.

"How do you _like _this guy?", Ito grumbles, getting back to his lock.

"The _nerve _of some people!", Larry grumbled, doing the same.

Both agents continue on with their tasks as Baltan simply stands there, dumbfounded. He is at a loss for words: here he is, one of Ultraman's greatest foes, standing right behind an agent of the Science Patrol of Japan & one of the Acme Secret Defense Service from America, & they act as if he's no big deal whatsoever, like some prankster out for a cheap thrill/kick. From their behavior, Baltan can't decide whether they're on drugs or too naïve to realize the danger he represents.

Either way, neither Larry or Ito pay the cicada-like alien any mind.

For the moment, at least.

It took the two agents several moments for it all to sink in, but then the realization of their situation finally hits them & their faces turn pale with agape eyes, looking as if they'd just seen a ghost. Slowly, they turn around, & when next they face Baltan again, their nerves go on edge & their hearts race like galloping equestrians. Their bodies were so stiff from fright, neither could even stifle a scream.

Finally, Larry & Ito were able to pick themselves off the floor & run like crazy, yelling in fear while they go through the door & down the hallway, searching for the exit. Through it all, Baltan did nothing to attack the agents, let alone prevent their escape: his reasons were his own.

Instead, Baltan just let out his distinctive & creepy baritone laugh that echoed throughout the room, cracking a few of the glass beakers & test tubes. Suddenly, numerous transparent versions of himself began emerging from his being, forming a living train & heading for the wall in which he first appeared at. Reaching it, they all begin disappearing until they were _all _gone from view.

That also includes the real Baltan, joining his illusional dopplegangers in pulling his disappearing act, melting in thin air.

Two down, & now Baltan will deal with the _other _intruders inside of the lab.

**CHAPTER VI**

In a large room filled with storage lockers, tables, cabinets & an electronically locked door on either side, Arashi, Moe & Curly Joe scour the area for anything out of the ordinary, including places that are most susceptible to hiding a deadly weapon capable of wiping out an entire planet's race in under a timespan of a week. Knowing time is truly of the essence (now having only twenty minutes left), the three agents check every nook & cranny as quickly as possible, in hopes to get even a glimpse of a clue as to its whereabouts.

But time isn't the _only _problem they have: during his threat announcement to the world, Mephilas never showed what the weapon that will utter mankind's downfall looks like. That had posed an even larger concern: how can they avert global genocide if they don't even know what it is they're looking for in the first place?

Aside from that lack of information, it didn't deter their progress, & they all searched the area as they normally would, with Moe & Arashi in parallell up front & alongside one another & Curly Joe falling in from behind, acting as watchman while the former two check every drawer & locker, along with everywhere else. But even with Moe & Curly Joe's knack for finding nasty surprises in well-hidden places & in record time, the frustration for not doing so was beginning to take its toll upon them.

"Curse it all, Moe!", Arashi says. "Our two hours are almost up, & none of us have seen even a _glimpse _of this weapon-_whatever _it looks like!"

"I hear ya, Arashi", Curly Joe says. "It seems like we laid a big egg on this operation-once again."

"Shaddup, goose-brain!", Moe snaps. "That device is in here somewhere, & _we're _gonna find it! Don't forget what's at stake here!"

"Raw, medium rare, or well-done?", Curly Joe says happily, his mouth watering.

"Is food all you ever think about, chicken-lips?", Moe barks, turning to him.

"Well, there's that, & all the girls which I've dated…once. None of them ever wanted to see me again afterwards, I'm afraid."

"After getting a good look at you, I don't _blame _them! Now quit stalling & keep a lookout for any more intruders while Arashi & I search for that device!"

Getting back to cases, a thought quickly comes to Curly Joe & he presents it.

"Hey Moe, Arashi, what about those two doors on each side of this room? It could be that Mephilas hid his toy in either one of _them_! Besides, we haven't even _checked_ them yet!"

Moe & Arashi eye each other & nod in approval. Curly Joe was right: they _didn't _check them out yet, & so far they came up nada everywhere else in the room.

They could be it!

"You've a very good point, Curly Joe!", Arashi praised.

"Well done, Curly Joe!", Moe adds. Now you're _really _showing a slight trace of brains!"

"I am? Where?", Curly Joe says, looking around.

"Are you also gonna start _that _again, pickle-puss? Come on!"

The trio go as one over to the door on the east side of the room as Moe & Arashi take point & get out their lock-picking equipment to begin working on the dual electronic locks on either side of the door. Curly Joe keeps an eye out for trouble as per Moe's instructions for any further interference & help keep their operation running as smoothly as possible.

From behind out of Curly Joe's sight, Baltan reappears & starts walking up to the three unsuspecting agents. The cicada-faced alien stops after slightly bumping into Curly Joe, who gives him a sneer & pushes him back a bit to give him his elbow room before turning back.

As it was with Larry & Ito before, it took Curly Joe a moment for his mind (what there _is _of it!) to realize the ubiquitous creature behind him, making all kind of panicked & frightened faces in silence before swiftly leaping in the direction of a row of lockers to his right & hiding inside one of them, the door shutting automatically & all without alerting Moe _or _Arashi, as they continue working on their job.

Baltan made no move to stop the burly agent or even eliminate him as he literally dived for cover. Instead, the alien insect took a few steps closer & leaned over Moe & Arashi, their full concentration & thoughts being only on the locks.

Baltan lets out a trio of short grunts, sounding similar to Santa Claus saying 'Ho ho ho'.

"What're _you _grunting about, Joe?", Arashi says without looking behind him.

"Yeah, Joe!", Moe replied in the same way. "Arashi & I are doing all the _real _hard work around here; _you're_ simply the lookout, so quit your complaining!"

A few seconds later, both locks give a satisfying buzz & click, enabling the two agents to open the door & look inside. All they find were two empty boxes lying on the floor within the small room, being the same size as someone's bedroom closet.

"How do you _like _that, Moe?", Arashi said unhappily. "All this time & trouble getting this door open, & _what_ do we find? Two empty boxes!"

"I _don't _like it, Arashi!", Moe says. "But it's a matter of principles with me! I'm gonna _find _that device if it's the _last _thing I do!"

"Same here! Let's try the other door on the opposite side of the room! Right now, that may be our best bet!"

"Then let's go & get started on it! Come on, blubber!"

Without turning to face him, Moe grabs Baltan's right claw & leads him over to the other door as Arashi begins working on the west door's first lock, followed immediately by Moe on the other. Right behind, Baltan simply stands there, silent & unmoving.

With the utmost caution & stealth, Curly Joe opens the door of the locker he dived into for safety. When he sees Alien Baltan still standing behind his comrades at the west door without either of them knowing it, he needs to warn them of the danger they're currently in. But being so scared, he can barely move.

Finally, Curly Joe musters up the courage to get himself out of the locker & on the move. He quickly but stealthily sneaks up on Moe & Arashi, staying alongside the wall so as to be out of Baltan's sight as much as possible. When he gets parallell with his companions, he waves up & down with his arms to warn them, but can't utter a single syllable from his mouth.

Luckily, Arashi spots Curly Joe flagging him on his left.

"What's _wrong _with you, Curly Joe, doing aerobics at a time like this?", he growls. "Cut it out, do you hear me?"

"You _better _hear him, ignoramus!", Moe says, none the less friendlier. "Get behind us like you are now & keep a sharp lookout for any kind of trouble!"

Both agents resume their work on overriding the west door's dual locks for several more moments before a sudden realization hits them. They look at Curly Joe, who was still waving & pointing with his arms, then at each other with wide eyes.

Something is _terribly _wrong!

"Hey Arashi, if Curly Joe is over _there_…", Moe starts to say as Arashi finishes. "Then who's _this _behind us?"

Having been truly discovered at last, Baltan cuts loose with his creepy baritone laugh that echoes throughout the room, sending chills up all three agent's spines. All Moe & Arashi could do was make childish but frightened faces at each other as Baltan's laugh keeps sounding out the room. Daring a glance at Baltan, the two agents finally let out a yell in terror as Moe's sugar-bowl hair literally stands on end, acting as if a powerful wind from below was blowing air at it. In fear & instinct, both men leap at Curly Joe, who grabs them in each of his arms, looking like a father comforting his kids after having an awful nightmare.

Unfortunately for them, _this _nightmare was as real as it could _get_!

With Moe & Arashi in tow, Curly Joe runs out of the room, being just as terrified as his companions, screaming all the way.

At the lab's main entrance, Ito & Larry were working feverishly to override the locking mechanism, but were having no success. It seemed getting _into _the lab was the easy part; getting _out _was a whole other ballgame.

Down the hall, a noise was growing louder by the moment as Ito & Larry stop in their work to see what it was. They were somewhat relieved when they saw it was Moe & Arashi both placed on Curly Joe's shoulders like overgrown kids, all of them yelling in terror & running at full speed towards them, never slowing down.

"Hey, you guys! We're in _big _trouble here!", Ito shouts in panic.

"Ito's right!", Larry shouts. "We can't bypass the main door's lock! We're _trapped _in here!"

Neither Moe, Arashi or Curly Joe even heard a word they said, for they were too scared to slow down, much less look back over their shoulders. With the power of a runaway or out of control locomotive, the screaming trio ram into the main entrance at full force & smash a hole right through it, nearly knocking it off its hinges & offering all free access in & out of the place. Larry & Ito stare in amazement first at the now-demolished door, & then at each other. They both spent five minutes trying to open it with their equipment, & yet all their comrades did was run into it like a stampede of wild buffalo-two inches of hard steel seemed to be no match for pure hysteria!

Hearing a noise in the direction Moe & company came from, Larry & Ito now catch the appearance of the approaching Baltan, & their reaction is the same as their friend's as the former jumps onto Ito's shoulders & they, too, run out of the lab in haste, screaming in fear.

Baltan follows the five agents in hot pursuit, laughing hideously.

"Quick, you hillbillies…into the truck!", Moe ordered as he spots a red pickup truck dead ahead that had some equipment in the rear which was covered by a small tarp. He, Arashi & Curly Joe throw themselves inti the truck's cabin, with Curly Joe at the wheel. Arashi sat in the middle as Moe was last inside, being seated on the right.

"Let's get a move-on, boys!", Arashi said. "Curly Joe, how much fuel does this hunka junk have in it?"

Curly Joe looks at the fuel gauge carefully. "The arrow gauge points halfway; I don't know if it's half-empty or half-full!", he replied.

Moe & Arashi look at the fuel gauge themselves. They both feel upset with Curly Joe's answer about how much fuel remained within the vehicle's gas tank. Moe wanted so much to clobber him in the head for giving such a ridiculous answer, but is too far away to reach him.

Arashi, however, _wasn't_, & he hits Curly Joe for him, hitting him in the forehead with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, Arashi", Moe says politely to him before he shouts at Curly Joe. "_Get us outta here, nitwit!_"

Snapped to attention, Curly Joe hurriedly turns the ignition on & then floors the truck's gas pedal, its tires screeching in the ground & kicks up clouds of dust & dirt.

"_Hey, you guys! Wait for us!_", Larry shouted as he & Ito see the red truck peeling away just as they're within range. In a desperate attempt to catch their now-mobile ride, Larry takes a mighty leap for the truck's laid down tailgate, with Ito doing the same. Larry reaches out with his hands & manages to grab the very end of it. Ito only manages to grab hold of Larry's ankles, & both men hang on for dear life as the truck speeds off with the two men being dragged along the ground.

"Ito, climb up me & get in the back of this truck…& _hurry!_", Larry shouts.

"All right, Larry!", Ito shouts back, beginning his ascend up to the rear of the truck, using Larry as a human ladder/stepping stone. Cautiously making his way up, Ito succeeds in reaching the truck's bed, but not without stepping on Larry's unprotected face with his boot. A crunching sound occurs & Larry lets out a howl of both pain & disapproval. He barks at Ito to haul him up into the safety of the vehicle's bed, & the Science Patrol agent grabs Larry by his hands & pulls with all his might. Pulling a little _too _hard, both men go flying into a pile covered by the small tarp that rests right behind the truck's cabin.

The impact made the tarp go off, & Larry & Ito can see what lays under it, making a rather eerie discovery.

Dynamite. Several boxes worth.

"You stupid stooge!", Larry barks at Ito. "Why don't you be more _careful? _Do you realize you could've blown us all to _bits_ just now had we landed on this stuff too hard?"

"Hey, don't blame _me!_", Ito snaps back at him. "How was _I _to know that this truck had explosives resting here in the back of it, huh?"

The two agents were still arguing & yelling at each other when Baltan suddenly appears at the truck's very rear, standing on the downed tailgate. Larry & Ito now cease their squabbling as slowly but surely Baltan steps forward for the two agents, his claws clicking out in front & letting out his baritone laugh. Larry & Ito, now panic-stricken, look around on their persons for anything to throw at the approaching alien. Finding nothing, they shake & quiver when all of a sudden they just remembered all the dynamite that's with them.

Nodding in agreement, Ito gathers several sticks of TNT from a crate while Larry reaches into his pocket for a lighter & begins flicking it. Ito urges him to get it lit, but Larry cannot do so fast enough, no matter how hard he tries.

Baltan keeps getting closer & closer.

Larry & Ito need to act _now_.

Then a brainstorm hits them: Ito drops the few sticks of dynamite, & he & Larry grab a full crate of it.

"Here! _Hold _this a minute!", they say in unison, giving the crate of dynamite to Baltan, who holds it in between his claws. At that time, Ito draws a fuse from the crate while Larry gets his lighter going, & he does so after half a dozen tries. Lighting the fuse, the two agents dive for cover in the bed of dynamite crates as the cord leading to the one Baltan still holds continues to sizzle & turn a charcoal black. The insectoid alien stares as if hypnotized by the fuse as it gets closer & closer to its destination. Placing their hands to their ears & keeping their eyes shut, Ito & Larry slowly open them to realize that what they're planning _isn't _such a good idea after all, & they get into a panic as the fuse reaches inside the crate which Baltan still holds between his claws. He realizes what a fool he'd been, but it was too late for him or _anyone _to do anything about it, & his eyes bulge out in shock: a powerful blast erupts from the truck's bed, engulfing the entire vehicle in a thick cloud of black smoke. The explosion's force threw Baltan skyward, yelling out in anger as he gets flung a far distance, wildly flailing his arms & legs as he leaves a trail of smoke behind him.

Baltan was out of sight in seconds.

Hayata looked at his watch. It was now fifteen minutes before the deadline.

He could wait no longer.

"All right, Fuji", he says. "Now I believe it's time that _we _had a share in finding that device. We have only fifteen minutes left to prevent a catastrophe, & _still _no sign from anybody!"

"Then let's get going, Hayata!", Fuji replied. "Whether or not Neronga, Gomora & Red King awaken, we can't just stay here & hope for good news from the others! I'm all set to go!"

"So am I! If we're lucky, the Captain, Moe & the rest will have found it by the time we get up to…"

An explosion interrupts Hayata as he & Fuji both look to see a billowing plume of black smoke heading right for them. Red truck parts from the hood to the doors come raining down close to the duo as what remained of the vehicle-the chassis, tires, axel, front seats & steering wheel-bust through the blinding cloud & races towards them as Larry, Ito, Moe, Arashi & Curly Joe hold tight for dear life.

"Gangway, you guys! I ain't got no brakes, & I don't even know if this thing's got any insurance!", Curly Joe shouted as he frantically fights with the steering wheel in order to avoid hitting Hayata or Fuji.

They needn't had to worry: both agents dive for cover as what was left of the truck speeds past them, missing by inches. The skeletal truck, unable to stop, crashes into a tree & causes Arashi, Moe, Curly Joe, Larry & Ito to fly forward as what remained of the truck collapses into a heap of burnt & useless scrap metal & rubber tires. Hayata & Fuji rush over to their aide as the agents groggily pick themselves up off the ground & out of the rubbish of the now-totaled truck, each of their uniforms dirtied & torn in spots, looking more like hobos than agents.

"Are you fellas all right?", Fuji asked.

"What _happened _to you guys?", Hayata asked. "And where's the Captain?"

"Those are good questions, Hayata, especially that _first _one!", Moe said, turning towards & approaching Ito & Larry with a not-so-friendly look on his face. "What in the_ world _were you two ignoramuses _doing _in the back of this here truck? Playing with _dynamite?_"

Both men get slapped in the face from Moe.

"_Speak up!_"

"Well, you see, Moe, it was like this…", Larry starts explaining but Ito picks up on it. "The Baltan alien was right upon us, & Larry & I had to act quickly in order for us to…"

"And _that _was an excuse to _blow up _our truck while we were _in it?_", Moe explodes.

Ito & Larry exchange a nervous glance at one another, then back at Moe as they answer in unison.

"Yes."

Their reward for being honest (kind of) was having their heads bonked together by Moe.

"Stupid, aren't they?", Curly Joe asks Arashi, giving him a slight nudge in the arm.

"Like _you _should talk!", Arashi retorted, clonking the burly agent on the head with a fist.

"Hold everything a minute here", Fuji said. "Ito, did you say 'Baltan' before, as in _Alien _Baltan?"

Ito & even Arashi nod.

"This is even worse than we first thought, Hayata!", she says, turning to him. "Aside from Mephilas, the Baltans are the single most greatest foe of Ultraman _and _the Earth!"

"I agree, Fuji!", Hayata said. "Their allegiance with Mephilas makes the situation more dire! He no doubt had him placed in wait inside the lab in case we got past _those _three out here! Which brings us back to my _other _question: where's the Captain? Is he still inside?"

"He probably _is_, Hayata, keeping an eye on Dada!", Arashi said.

"Dada? _He's _in there too?", Fuji asks.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about either of _them_, Fuji", said Larry.

"How so?"

"Captain Mura is currently keeping a close watch on that weird mime-like thug, while Ito & I sent that overgrown space bug back into orbit with the dynamite that we had in the truck."

"Yeah, & almost us _with _him, you lamebrain!", Moe barked, slapping Larry in the face.

"Our situation still isn't as dark as you might think", Ito said.

"Explain, Ito", Hayata said.

"Just before Baltan forced Larry & I to make a retreat, we discovered a room with a thick steel safe embedded in one of the walls. We surmised _that's _where Mephilas hid & stored his weapon into!"

"And he's no doubt made sure that only _he _can get access to it when the time finally arrives", Larry adds. "Despite our best efforts, Ito & I weren't able to get it open, even if Baltan _hadn't _shown up!"

"Yes, that would make sense, Larry", Hayata said. "It seems that Mephilas had taken every precaution to see we don't ruin his plan for world eradication & conquest."

"And _you _thought it was behind one of two securely locked doors, one of which led us directly to a _broom closet!_", Moe snapped, staring at Curly Joe unhappily with Arashi.

"Well, it _was _our job to do a clean _sweep _of the place, buddy boy!", Curly Joe says with a snicker.

"Oh yeah? Sweep _this!_", Arashi said as he & Moe deliver a grand smack to his face.

"Arashi, Moe, enough!", Hayata said, making them cease their assault on the burly agent. "If what Larry & Ito say really _is _true, then all may not be lost after all! We just need to get that safe open, & if Mephilas' device _is _stored inside of it, we'll get to work on how to disarm it! Moe, Larry, Curly Joe-_can _you three get into that safe?"

"Yawhol!", said Curly Joe, saluting.

"Viva la France!", said Moe, doing the same.

"Just leave it to us, Mein Capitane!", Larry said. "We'll crack that safe open & bring that weapon back in two shakes of a…ah, ah, ah…_achoo!_"

Larry's sneeze was all that was needed to open the eyes of Neronga, Gomora & Red King. Now fully awake, the three monsters rise to their feet & release their blaring roars, sending chills up everyone's spines.

"The monsters are awake again!", Fuji announced.

"No thanks to _you_, ignoramus!", Moe growled, staring at Larry & smacking him upside the head. "You & that summer cold of yours!"

"How was _I _to know a simple sneeze would wake them up?", Larry protested.

"Never mind that now, you guys! We gotta get to that safe before it's too late!", Curly Joe says.

"Curly Joe's right!", said Hayata. "Fuji, head back into the jet & give us air support! Ito, Arashi, give us cover here while I accompany Moe & his group back into the lab to get Mephilas' weapon! Keep those three away from it at all costs until we have it!"

"Copy!", Fuji, Ito & Arashi said as the former runs back towards the S-III & the latter two draw their guns.

"Ready, boys?", Hayata asked Moe & company, who all nod. "On three…_three!_"

Like competing in a marathon, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe run like the wind with Hayata right behind them. The quartet of agents race right in between Neronga & Red King, both of whom spot them as they rush past, as does Gomora. Roaring angrily, the trio of monsters advance upon them. They get a couple of steps before they're all struck from behind by Ito & Arashi's guns, grabbing their attention & giving their comrades the distraction they need to proceed. With Red King, Neronga & Gomora now focused on Ito & Arashi, Hayata & his group can now get to the lab with no interference.

They head for the main entrance & don't slow down.

"Quickly, you gophers…into the hole!", Moe shouts.

"Don't worry, Moe! We'll gopher broke or _else_!", Curly Joe shouts.

"Shut up, you big baboon!", Larry shouts.

The zany trio make that leap into the open space when Captain Mura suddenly appears in the way. Unable to stop themselves, Moe & his two friends crash into the Captain, who cannot avoid the collision & has a startled look on his face. The four men crash as a tumble of limbs & fall to the floor. When Moe & company see who it is, they immediately help him to his feet in a rush & apologize for their sudden collision.

"Sorry Captain! It was unavoidable!", Larry says as they brush off his uniform with their hands.

"Captain!", Hayata says upon his arrival.

"Hayata", Mura said, still a little dazed from the crash.

"Good news! We found what _could _be the weapon's hiding place in here!"

_That _piece of news made Mura sober up in a split-second.

"You have? That's great!", he says. "Hayata, go with them while I give you cover from outside! Oh, one more thing, gentlemen."

"Yes?", the four agents all say together.

"Take out your spare mini transmitter from within your uniforms. Keep in touch & contact me as _soon _as you find it!"

The men seem confused.

"Excuse me, Captain…_spare _transmitters?", Hayata asks.

"I asked Hoshino to store them in our suits in case we lost our _originals _for any reason", Mura said, somewhat bashful. "I, uh…forgot we _had _them. Sorry."

An astonished look appeared on the faces of Hayata & Moe's group as Mura gives a sheepish smile.

"You know, now we _don't _feel so bad for crashing into you just now", Larry says as they all shake their heads & fold their arms across their chests, with Curly Joe making a 'shame, shame' gesture with his fingers.

But Captain Mura still refused to be ashamed in front of others, his people or not.

"We can discuss it later!", he says, all business again. "You have your orders, so let's move it!"

Knowing there was no more time to argue, Hayata & Moe's group raced into the complex as Mura headed outside to join in on the fight with Neronga, Gomora & Red King, firing directly at Red King & hitting him in the chest. Ito & Arashi concentrate _their_ fire on Gomora, trying to sever his tail like they did during his first rampage. But the mutant dinosaur learned from his past error, & avoids their beams in the rear.

But he still can't avoid a missile attack from the S-III, which was now airborne & piloted by Fuji, striking Gomora in the back & causing him to roar angrily. In the cockpit, Fuji gives her Captain a wink, who returns the favor, happy with the support from the sky.

Then something else appears that makes Mura _not _so happy: materializing in thin air from out of the blue, Dada & Baltan reappear to everyone, only now the former stands 40 meters tall while the latter is an impressive 50 meters tall. Mura curses himself for not staying at his side to keep watch, but what was he to do if he heard his own men screaming in trouble like he did only moments ago? Ignore their pleas? What kind of Captain would he be if he forfeits the lives of his recruits just to get a job done?

At least he knows the reason as to why they did: even _he _didn't know Alien Baltan was also in the premises along with Dada, & his sudden appearance no doubt startled Ito & the rest.

_That _would _be just like them, particularly Ito_, Mura thought.

But he'd have to put that aside for now. As of this second, the now-giant Dada advances upon Mura, no doubt wanting to crush him under his heel for both business _and _pleasure.

"Oh no you _don't!_", Mura shouts, firing his gun at Dada's face & scoring a direct hit as a shower of sparks erupts, blinding him temporarily. Dada grunts loudly in pain & his face shows signs of damage, but it doesn't stop him. He already advances on Mura as the leader fires more shots at his giant foe, stinging but not stopping him. Past Dada, Mura can see Baltan take to the sky in pursuit of the S-III, avoiding its rear guns as they fire frantically at the space cicada. It was at times like this that Mura wished he had the power of Ultraman, being able to become a 40-meter-tall giant with powers beyond those of mortal men & fight off creatures like these.

But there was no use for wishing on the impossible, & Mura knew it: he'd had to fight with what he has, just like the rest of his team as Ito fires at Gomora while Arashi dukes it out with Neronga. While they succeed in driving them away from the lab, they're doing nothing more than making them angrier with each hit.

Even though his team was doing a good job of diverting their attention, there was still one problem: Red King didn't have anyone minding _him_, as everyone else had their own 'dancing partner' to contend with.

Worse, he was heading straight for the lab.

_Maybe having Hayata go with Moe & his group wasn't such a good idea after all_, thought Mura, wishing he was right here with the rest.

Since he remembers the way to get there, Larry leads Moe, Curly Joe & Hayata to the room with the four-foot safe embedded in the wall he & Ito were trying to get open until Baltan had showed up. Upon entering, the room looked the same as when they left it.

"There it is, guys, like I said it was!", Larry said as they rush up to it.

"For once, porcupine, you did something right!", Moe said. "Now get the tools & get to work on it right away!"

"Tools? _What _tools, Moe?", Curly Joe asked.

Moe grabbed his ear & pulled him to his face. "The tools we've been using for the last ten years, lamebrain!"

"Oh, _those _tools!"

"Go on, hurry up!"

Larry & Curly Joe immediately got out their lock-picking equipment from their belts & went to work on the dual locks to the safe.

"Go ahead, boys!", said Hayata. "You get that thing open & I'll see to it that we don't get disturbed by anyone or any_thing_!"

"You heard the man, feather-brains!", said Moe. "Get that there contraption open so's we can…"

A hard rumbling of the building shook the quartet & knocked them down to the floor as it rocked & trembled under enormous pressure.

"What was _that_? An earthquake?", Moe shouted.

"Not a chance, Moe!", Hayata shouts back. "The monsters must be attacking this facility!"

"They remember we're _in _here!", Larry shouts. "Let's get this safe open…_quick!_"

"Righty-o, Larry!", Curly Joe shouts. "We'll bust that safe open, or we're not the…_heads up_, you guys!"

The men look up to see a large steel beam come crashing down over their heads. Diving for cover, Moe & company barely avoid getting crushed by pounds of solid metal as it stops short of flattening them. A cloud of smoke covers the four agents for a brief time before it dissipates as swift as it appeared. Inspecting the wreckage, Hayata can see a gaping hole in the roof that leads right outside with the clear sky in plain sight. While the room was heavily damaged among the debris, Hayata can see that everyone is accounted for.

It isn't the _only _thing he sees.

"Fellas, _look!_", Hayata says, pointing towards the safe. Moe, Larry & Curly Joe turn to see a scene that's nothing short of a miracle: the beam that would've crushed them for certain had stopped short due to the safe itself, & like the good hand of fortune, its heavy door was opened by the impact, hanging on its hinges & spilling its solitary content-a large capsule measuring a foot in length, having a glass center that was filled with a bright yellow substance of some kind. On one of its metal ends was a mini console with buttons & monitor on it.

This device was no doubt what everyone was searching for.

"Now _that's _what I call Super-service, Moe!", Curly Joe says, taking the thing in his hands with a huge smile on his face.

"You _bet _it is, Joe!", Moe says, also grinning widely as is Larry. "_We did it!_ Larry, old boy, you sure steered us right!"

"Come on, when have I _ever _steered you guys wrong before, huh?", Larry says. "Don't answer that!", he quickly adds.

"Excellent work, you guys!", Hayata said, praising the men as he gets on his transmitter-his _new _one. "Captain, this is Hayata! Come in, Captain!"

"This is Mura, Hayata! Go ahead!", he says.

"Great news, Captain! Moe & his boys _found _Mephilas' weapon! It _was _in the safe, as Larry & Ito said it was!"

This piece of news reached the other members on _their _spare transmitters.

"That's _wonderful_, Hayata!", said Fuji.

"Best news I've heard all day!", said Arashi.

"See? What'd I tell you?", Ito says. "Would I ever steer you guys wrong? Don't none of you answer that!"

"A guy after my own heart", Larry said softly, but Moe & Curly Joe still heard him.

"See? I _told _the others you & Ito were a cute couple!", Moe says.

"Yeah! Perhaps you two _should _get married after all!", Curly Joe says, which resulted in snickers from mostly all. Through it all, Larry & Ito can practically smell each other pouting in protest, which they were.

The snickering & pouting all came to an end when Red King roared & continued storming the lab, throwing down more debris onto the quartet as they scrambled to steer clear of falling metal & rocks. But while they avoid getting crushed, they could not get out the way they came in, for a load of debris came down on the doorway, blocking their escape route but good. Red King stared down at them through the hole in the ceiling, his eyes in pure hatred.

If they were to do something to escape alive, they need to do it now, or their finding the deadly device will be all for naught.

However, in this circumstance, there was only _one _way out of it that Hayata knew of.

_Ultraman can get us out of this!_, Hayata thought, now turning to the zany trio. _But if I transform here, Moe & his two companions will discover my secret! Do I dare risk it?_

The Science Patrol agent quickly weighs his decision. Red King approaches with the rage of a pit bull at the agents, all of whom can never be able to escape without getting crushed by debris, eaten alive or even stepped on. If it was any of the other Science Patrol members with him, Hayata might reconsider becoming Ultraman in this predicament.

But with Moe, Larry & Curly Joe present, it was another story. And something tells Hayata he has no need to worry about transforming before them.

Either way, he had no more time to consider his options.

_I suppose there's no other choice!_, he thought. _The survival of the entire human race rests upon this, & it's gonna stink ending up as dinner for any of these beasts, let alone crushed by them underfoot!_

"Hold tight, boys! _I'll _get us out of this!", Hayata said, reaching into his uniform.

"Hayata, how are _you _gonna…huh?"

Before Moe could finish, Hayata pulls out the Beta Capsule with his right hand & presses the button at the top. Moe & company shield their eyes as a bright flash of light engulfs them, & Hayata disappears from sight. Once the light vanishes, the trio see a giant 40-meter-tall red & silver giant with oval eyes that shined & a blue light on his chest.

Once more, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe were staring at Ultraman!

So were the other members of the Science Patrol & the monsters in their midst. Seeing the giant hero from Nebula M78 gave the members a great boost of joy, confidence & reassurance, but to Red King & the other creatures, his appearance gave them only rage & loathing.

"Ultraman!", the Science Patrol members all cheered.

"Perfect timing, as usual!", Ito says with a huge grin.

"How true!", Arashi says, also grinning. "Just when we need an advantage on our side, _he _comes along!"

"And now that he _has_, Arashi, let's _use _that advantage to lure those monsters away from Hayata & Moe & his men!", Mura says.

"Yes, Captain!", Mura's team responds.

Following their leader's orders, the Science Patrol members attack the monsters with more ferocity than before, now that finding Mephilas' weapon has been accomplished. Now they have to keep them from getting to Moe & his boys so they can figure a way on how to safely disarm in before the deadline expires. Even Ultraman lends his assist by picking up an angry Red King & tosses him into the path of Neronga & Gomora, all of them crashing into one another with a hard thud.

Inside the lab, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe watch in stunned silence at the incredible events that happened in the moments Hayata vanished.

They all made sure their transmitters were off before they started speaking. Luckily, they _have _been off after that 'wedding' crack.

"How do you like _that_?", Curly Joe says, clearly astonished.

"Hayata's Ultraman!", said Larry.

"Who would've thought, huh, fellas?", Moe said. "The giant hero was right in front of us the whole time, & we never even knew it!"

Ultraman points a finger at the entrance to the room where debris fell at. A thin stream of lightning erupts from his finger & strikes the debris, clearing it in an instant & allowing Moe & his band a quick & clear exit. The trio look up with smiles & nod their heads appreciatively.

Ultraman does the same before disappearing from sight.

With a clear passage, Moe & company exit the room, with Curly Joe holding Mephilas' weapon in his hands. The hallway was filled with debris as well, but wasn't nearly as bad as the boys thought it would be.

"Now that we've got the device, we better figure out how to disarm it-& fast!", Larry said.

"You leave that to _me_, Larry!", Curly Joe said as both men stare at him.

"Leave it to _you_?", Moe said, disbelieving. "How are _you _gonna get that thing disarmed-pull out the cord?"

"Would you rather _Larry _try & do it?"

"Hmm. Good point-for once."

"_Hey!_", Larry protested. Neither man paid him any mind.

"All right, Curly Joe", Moe said. "You work on it while Larry & I go assist Mura & the rest of the Science Patrol! Let's go, porcupine!"

Moe & Larry make their way out of the lab in a full run, drawing their weapons.

"Say, Moe, why do you let Curly Joe handle the chore of disarming that device instead of _me_?", Larry asked, still unhappy.

"Because…do you remember just _how _he disarmed that nuclear bomb in Tahiti from way back?", Moe asked. It took a moment, but Larry _does _recall on how it was accomplished, & he lets the matter drop.

"Yeah! _Now _I remember!", he says.

"There you go!", Moe says. "You know, Larry, Curly Joe's such a brave cuss, I think I'll let him keep that five bucks he still owes me!"

Larry didn't have a response to that, so he simply nodded.

They made it out of the lab the rest of the way in silence.

The battle between Ultraman & the monsters was getting fierce, & despite his efforts to keep them pinned, Gomora uses his most powerful weapon-his tail-to clobber the giant red & silver hero to the ground, landing the blow to his head.. Ultraman tries to get up, but Gomora does not let up on his assault as he pounds his tail on his back, making him stay where he is. Red King & Neronga join in the fray by assisting Gomora, kicking & punching the hero with all their strength. Even blasts from Ito & Arashi's weapons don't do anything to break up the melee, & with Fuji currently engaged in an aerial dogfight with Baltan & Mura in a deadly game of Jack & the Giant with Dada, things looked very grim for Ultraman.

Moe & Larry exit the lab in time to see the brawl go full swing.

"I think we were better off _inside _the place, Moe!", said Larry. "Everyone here is being overwhelmed by those monsters! What can we _do_?"

Moe looks around to see what can offer assistance since they were down a jet.

Then he spots it almost right away: construction vehicles of all sorts with lots of spare building materials like steel girders, concrete cylinders, wooden blocks & planks, & so forth. A plan forms inside his head.

"Fear not, porcupine!", Moe says to Larry. "Help is just right over there!"

Larry looks to where Moe points, & he gets it immediately, smiling.

"Great idea, Moe! Time to get into the construction business!", he says as the two agents rush over to the truck-mounted cranes with their hooks placed out in front. Both men each get into a truck & start her up when their mini transmitters start buzzing. Moe & Larry pull up the antennas when Ito's voice comes on.

"Moe! Larry! Those cranes you're occupying also double as a catapult!"

"A _catapult_?", they say together.

"Yes! It was a suggestion I offered to the construction companies only last year just in case they ever get attacked by monsters & can defend themselves with! You just follow the simple instructions located right next to the control panel, & you'll master it in no time!"

Both agents catch what Ito was referring to, & nod their approval.

"We see what you mean, Ito!", says Larry. "Leave it to us! We'll lend you _and _Ultraman a helping hand!"

"We can certainly _use _it, Larry!", Arashi said over his transmitter. "We're all clearly at a disadvantage here!"

"Not for long, Arashi! Just sit tight!", Moe said as he starts up his vehicle, with Larry doing the same. Memorizing the controls, Moe activates a pair of movable claws from the crane's rear as it swiftly grabs a metal girder & places it onto the crane itself, its prongs holding & keeping it from slipping off. Larry's vehicle does it also, & they now both aim their load over at to where Neronga, Gomora & Red King were all ganging up on Ultraman, pummeling him savagely.

Aligned, Moe & Larry prepare to fire.

"Go do your stuff, baby!", Moe says as he & his companion press the firing mechanism to launch their load in a snap. Both girders fly off at a great speed, & the first girder strikes Gomora in the head right above his eyes with a loud clang. The second one hits Neronga in his nose horn & gets stuck there. Roaring, he swings to get it off, but he only succeeds in hitting Red King in the face with it, knocking him to the ground. With all three monsters off him, Ultraman can now strike back, & he does with a vengeance: grabbing the still-dazed Gomora by his tail, he swings him like a baseball bat, albeit a really heavy one. Going once, he strikes Neronga in the face & the blow sends him flying into the thick grove of trees, vanishing from sight with a hard thud. Next, he clobbers Red King the same way as soon as the small-headed monster gets to his feet & joins Neronga in the forest. Going faster around, Ultraman swings Gomora at close to dizzying speeds, & spotting Baltan in the sky, flings the large dinosaur monster over in his direction & they collide in mid-air before Baltan can close his claws on the S-III & destroy it. Without any momentum to stop or even slow down, Baltan & Gomora go into free-fall & crash into earth with a tremendous shake, making a deep crater where they landed.

Four down, & now there was only Dada to contend with.

Ultraman was about to use his powerful Specium Ray on him, but he hadn't need to go to any trouble: from Moe & Larry's cranes, two girders were launched & struck Dada in the head, one right after another. The collision made his head rang like a bell, & Dada now does a strange ballet-like dance for several seconds before he falls to the ground with a thud.

Like the rest of the Science Patrol, Ultraman gives Moe & Larry a proud nod & thumbs-up.

"Not a bad little dance, Moe!", Larry says. "I rate it a five out of ten!"

"He would've looked much better doing it in a pink tutu!", Moe replied. "_Then _I'd give him a _ten_!"

Both agents give a hearty laugh but cease when the roars of Gomora, Neronga, Baltan & Red King erupted, followed by the appearances of said creatures when their heads all emerged out of the trees & rush back for round two.

_Good thing Ultraman got a severe recharge from the sun after our last merging!_, thought Hayata. _But still, since our atmosphere makes his energy deplete fast, there's no way of knowing how long it'll last! I'd better help put an end to this farce-quick!_

By now, both Ito & Arashi head over to two more cranes & get them revved up for action.

"Great thinking before with these crane/catapults, guys!", Ito praised. "They _really _gave Ultraman the distraction he needed to get back on his feet & deal with those monsters!"

"And now that he _is_, why shouldn't _we _join in on the fun?", Arashi says.

"Good thing you & Ito chose to join us, Arashi, because those beasts are back & ready for a whole new round!", Larry says. "Ultraman's gonna need all the assist he can _get_!"

"And that's _why _we're here, Larry!", Ito said. "If those monsters are ready for round two, so are _we_!"

"And how!", said Moe. "Remember, men…don't fire until you see the whatever in their eyes!"

"Copy!", Larry, Ito & Arashi say, all reloading their cranes.

Baltan, Neronga, Gomora & Red King all rush right through the underbrush of the forest, knocking over & down trees like they were nothing more than matchsticks or twigs. Baltan was the first out of the brush & was also the first to get slammed in the face by a pair of steel girders, both thrown by Arashi's crane as he gets knocked down. Neronga was next, getting buffeted in his face by the side. Dazed, he gets a giant foot in the face by Ultraman & falls down on Baltan, who tries to rise up. It was Gomora's turn next, & on him the girders hit him in both the tip of his massive tail & left foot in unison, causing him to hop on his right foot. He hops in pain as he gets closer to Neronga & Baltan, who lift their heads up only to be smacked in the face each by Gomora's thick tail, knocking them down _again_.

Ultraman takes this opportunity to get onto Gomora & start pummeling him with all his might, wanting to soften him up before the big finish. Seeing Gomora in danger, Red King runs over to help, only to have several girders get thrown his way. But unlike the others, Red King dodges & ducks out of their path with ease. More objects get thrown at him, but Red King stays clear of them too, not one hitting him anywhere as he takes cover behind the lab. When he's sure no more objects are chucked at him, Red King comes out from the cover of the facility & places his hands at his face's sides & sticks out his tongue in a childish manner, saying 'Missed me!' in his own way.

_That's _when Red King gets slammed in the face with a _new_ piece of ammunition.

A thick glob of fresh mud!

Having his entire face & part of his neck covered by the mud, Red King flails wildly in hopes of smacking who it was that dared to strike him with such a method. Sadly for him, his attackers are well out of his reach.

Keeping an eye out on Dada at the same time, Mura watches the fight when the mime-like creature disappears from sight. Immediately, Mura gets on his transmitter.

"Listen up, everyone! Dada has vanished from my sights, & now he could be anywhere! Fire upon him the _moment _you see him! Understand?"

"Copy, Captain!", Fuji, Ito & Arashi say.

"Yawhol, Mein Capitane!", Moe & Larry respond in a salute.

"Moe, you think Dada might show up where Ultraman is?", Larry asked.

"That's a good possibility, Larry!", Moe replied. "We ought to keep an eye out over by where the fight is!"

"And when he _does_ show up, we'll be all but ready for him!", Arashi said.

"You said it, Arashi!", Ito said with a grin. "_Let _that overgrown mime show himself so's we can…"

Ito froze in mid-sentence to the sight he & the rest are now witnessing.

Dada reappears again, but _not _where Ultraman is.

He does so where Moe, Larry, Ito & Arashi are!

And _right in front _of them!

The four agents' hearts race as Moe offers a final suggestion.

"Fire ammunition & then retreat, men!", he shouts. As one single unit, a last girder was launched from each of their cranes before Moe, Larry, Ito & Arashi open their doors & abandon them. The four girders strike Dada in the following order: one in his head, one in the chest, & the last two where it _really _hurts.

In the most 'private' of his parts!

Getting struck, Dada growls loudly in pain as he goes wild & thrashes at the four cranes & all other construction vehicles & materials as the four agents run for cover. Vehicles & objects get flown across the air, barely missing the four fleeing men as they begin crashing to the ground.

Once his pain subsides, Dada searches frantically for his four victims but can't find a single trace of them, aside from the S-III flying ahead. Paying it no mind even as it strikes him with lasers & missiles, Dada instead focuses on Ultraman, who is still pounding on top of Gomora with his fists, not letting up on his assault of the mutant dinosaur. Disappearing from his current spot, he re-emerges right behind Ultraman & wraps his arms around his neck, trying to get the red & silver hero off Gomora. It was still a futile effort: Ultraman gives Dada a quick, hard elbow to his face, stunning him. Then he gives him an even harder push & straight in the path of Neronga & Baltan, who were attempting to get up once more. Dada lands onto them with a thunderous blow, & those two go down _again_.

"Ha! Those two can't seem to get a break, can they?", Larry says, viewing the fight from a distance & referring to Neronga & Baltan. "I'll bet they're too dizzy right now to even know which _planet _they're on!"

"Look who's talking! You were _born _dizzy!", Moe snapped.

"Well, my mother always _did _want me to get _around _in the world!"

"Never mind the world tours, Copernicus! We'd better get an update from Curly Joe & find out what the situation is with Mephilas' weapon, & see if that egghead has disarmed it yet!"

"Good idea, Moe!", Mura said over his transmitter. "Curly Joe, this is Captain Mura! Come in, Curly Joe!"

Several moments pass with no response.

Mura tries again, with no success.

"What's _wrong _with him?", Arashi says, checking his watch. "There's now only a few seconds left until the deadline expires, & he doesn't _answer?_"

"That pickle-puss probably has his transmitter turned off!", Moe said with Larry nodding.

"Yeah, that'd be _just _like him!", he says.

Ito checks his own watch.

"Only _ten _seconds left now! 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...!"

During Ito's countdown, even Ultraman & the monsters stopped brawling with each other as Red King finally gets the mud off his face, & Neronga, Dada, Gomora & Baltan all rise up off the ground now that the time for Mephilas' device has officially expired. Everyone-human, monster & alien-stopped & stared at the lab with baited breath, wondering what the outcome is going to be.

Several very tense seconds pass before Curly Joe finally answers.

"Hey everyone, this is Curly Joe!"

"Curly Joe?", Mura said. "Is that _you_?"

"Who were you guys & gals expecting…Santa Claus? How you all doing?"

"How are we all _doing_, you nitwit?", Larry shouted. "We just reached the deadline to humanity's extinction, & _you _ask us how we're _doing?_"

"Good news, everyone!", Curly Joe announces. "The device is disarmed but good!"

"I don't _care _about that, you poor excuse of a Saint Nick!", Moe barks. "We're all fighting for our _lives_ out here, & _you're _in there playing with a…wait a second! You _disarmed _it?"

"Uh…yeah. Three seconds before time expired. Why?"

The news hit the Science Patrol members & Moe & Larry like a wave of refreshing mints in their mouths, & their faces lit up with joy as huge smiles grew.

That's when Curly Joe himself came out of the lab & rejoined his friends with the weapon still in his hands. When Curly Joe showed them the timer on it, it was as he called it-only three seconds before it _would've_ opened up.

That's when Fuji's voice came over his transmitter.

"You _did it_, Curly Joe!", she exclaimed proudly. "All of humanity is saved because of you!"

"_I'll _say it is!", said Arashi. "Who would've thought that a plump marshmallow like you would save an entire planet from extinction!"

"No getting roasted over an open campfire for _you_!", Moe said, getting guffaws from the rest.

"Hey, give us the lowdown, Curly Joe!", said Ito. "How'd you do it? Did you enter an abortion code of some kind?"

"No, that wasn't it", was Curly Joe's answer.

"Let _me _guess", said Arashi. "You shorted out the controls just before time ran out."

"Well…in a manner of speaking, I did."

"Well, _come on_, Curly Joe!", Mura said, being as anxious as the rest. "Fill us in on your little secret! How _did _you manage to stop it?"

"It's like this: you remember when Mephilas called his weapon a _toy_, don't you?"

They all nodded.

"Well, I figured that since it _is _a toy of some kind, it required a real easy procedure to take it offline…I simply just took out the _batteries_ for it."

"_Batteries?_", Mura, Ito, Arashi & even Fuji all said.

"Sure! A big toy like this has to run on them, so I yanked them out. A simple job for a simple person, yeah? And you can't get any more simple than _me_!"

Curly Joe reaches into his pocket & pulls out three small cylinder-like objects & displays them in his palm to everyone. Each one was black & brown in color with the word 'Luna-cell' etched on the side of it. Mura & the rest of the Science Patrol were in both astonishment & total paralysis. He stopped a deadly device that would've caused the deaths of every man, woman & child on Earth just by yanking out the _batteries_? They all agreed that it really _was_ a simple task, & who better than the simplest of people-Curly Joe-to accomplish such a chore?

"Hey, you _can't_ get more 'simple' than Curly Joe over here", said Larry, jerking his thumb in his direction as Moe shakes his head in agreement, its gesture saying 'No, you can't'.

Even Ultraman & his five enemies stood in silence, also in shock & astonishment at the events that just occurred. While Ultraman was highly impressed by the burly agent's antics (as simple as they may be), his foes were just the opposite: they were angry beyond belief, that a mere human could prevent global genocide like he has. Everything their new master had worked for was suddenly flushed down the toilet by the human's actions. A primal rage stirred in each of them, & they need to make him pay for messing up Mephilas' plans. As one, Red King, Gomora, Neronga, Dada & Baltan roar their anger & lunge forward at Ultraman in order to get _him _out of the way so they can exact their vengeance upon Curly Joe for his interference. But the hero from Nebula M78 takes a mighty leap out of their path & shoots his Specium Ray as his arms go in a plus sign. The beam misses the monsters as they scatter, but it gives Ultraman time to land in front of Curly Joe & points at him.

"Oh, _I _get it, big guy!", Curly Joe says. "You want me to give _you _Mephilas' device so you can dispose of it! Great idea! How's about tossing it into the sun? _That'll _get rid of it but _good_!"

Ultraman nods, thinking the same thing when the monsters resume their charge.

"Here! Catch!", Curly Joe says, tossing the weapon up as high as he could. Ultraman takes it in mid-air in his giant hand as the agents all run for cover to escape getting crushed. Ultraman gets to a spot of open ground away from the facility, but his five enemies block his route & stand in a straight horizontal line. Ultraman goes four steps in one direction, but Red King & his group follow him step for step. He then goes the opposite way, with the same results. Both groups do this eight more times, doing a horizontal conga-like dance before his five foes all just leap at him as one. Caught off-guard, Ultraman had no chance to avoid the charge & all five of his enemies overpower him with their sheer numbers & strength, knocking him down to the ground.

"Quickly! The menace of global genocide may have passed, but we still need to contend with those monsters!", Mura said. "Give Ultraman some support!"

"Yes sir!", Ito & Arashi say as Moe & Larry nod. Sans Curly Joe, the men all pull their guns & aim at the monsters.

Nothing happened when they pulled their triggers.

"It's no good, Captain!", Arashi says, checking the energy gauge on his weapon. "My gun's gone dry!"

"Same here!", Larry, Ito & Mura all said.

"Just our luck!", Moe said, tossing his spare weapon aside in disgust. "_Now _what can we do?"

Mura gets on his transmitter.

"Fuji, our guns have all run out of energy! It's up to you to give Ultraman some backup support! Do you copy?"

"Loud & clear, Captain!", she says. "I've still got an ample amount of armament to give an assist to Ultraman! Wish me luck!"

"Just be careful, Fuji! Now that we disarmed the weapon, those monsters seem to be taking it personally! Don't take _any_ unnecessary risks!"

"Copy! Fuji out!"

"So what can _we _do, Captain?", asked Ito. "We can't just sit here & do nothing! We're the Science Patrol!"

"I'm afraid we're obsolete at this point, Ito", Mura said. "We'd better get to higher, safer ground! Let's move!"

They were all about to carry out Mura's order when Larry got their attention.

"Captain Mura, everyone! _Look!_"

Larry points to what has become a disaster as two things take place simultaneously: as Fuji flies in closer to the monster melee, Baltan aims his right claw at the S-III & fires a beam of red energy. The beam makes contact with the S-III & blows it to pieces in mid-air before Fuji can fire anything from its arsenal. At the same time, Gomora uses his powerful tail to knock the device from Ultraman's hand & it goes flying through the air, heading for a thick tree. Neither Mura or Moe's group could say or do anything, as they were paralyzed with fear as they see the S-III blown to bits & Mephilas' weapon heading for a tree which could break it open & cause what they all fought so hard to prevent.

Global genocide.

And no one-not even Ultraman-can stop it in time.

Seconds later, the device struck the tree.

Everyone's heart stopped.

**CHAPTER VII**

With the force of someone throwing a beer bottle at a wall, Mephilas' device struck hard against the tree, but with the luck of the Irish, it did _not _break open as far as the Science Patrol & Moe's group could see. It merely rebounded off it & rolled away.

But some weren't convinced of it.

"Can't tell if it's damaged or not from here! I'd better go make sure!", Curly Joe says, running off after it.

"Curly Joe, _don't_!", Mura said. He might as well be speaking to the wind: the burly agent raced off to the device before anyone could even start to stop him. It wouldn't have helped if they had anyway: just then, Neronga broke free from the melee & got in between Curly Joe & the others, causing Mura & company to make haste.

"_Run!_", he shouted, & they all raced to safety, leaving Curly Joe behind.

"What about Curly Joe?", Arashi says.

"I'm afraid he's on his own, Arashi!", Larry says. "We can only hope that Mephilas' weapon _isn't _cracked in any way!"

Once they get to a safe distance, Mura & company rest & catch their breath, taking in nice gulps of fresh air. Ito takes a look up & something catches his eye. It was hard to make out at first, but when it gets larger as it falls closer to earth, he can see the outline of a parachute-and who was attached to it.

His grin spreads from cheek to cheek.

"Hey everyone! Look who it is!", he says, getting their attention. They all look up to see a most familiar & welcome face.

"_Fuji!_", they all cheered, grinning as widely as Ito. The lone female Science Patrol member softly sinks to the ground, assisted by her teammates & friends & they help remove her chute.

"What a sight for sore eyes _you _are, Fuji!", said Moe.

"I agree! We thought we'd _never _see you again!", said Mura as the rest nod.

"How _did _you escape being blasted to bits, Fuji?", Larry asked. "We thought Baltan got you but _good_!"

"He certainly _would _have, Larry, if not for the quick ejection seats & parachutes Ito had been ordered to install", said Fuji. "I had but mere seconds to escape my grisly fate." She turns to Ito, smiling. "And that miraculous escape is all thanks to _you_, Ito!"

"Always putting my teammates first, Fuji!", Ito said, a little bashful. "You ought to know what a humanitarian I am!"

A small chorus of laughter erupts from the group before Fuji notices something.

"Hey, has anyone seen Curly Joe? Why isn't _he _here among us?", she asked, worried.

The laughter ceased & their smiles vanished.

"Oh no! We almost forgot!", Arashi said. "When Curly Joe gave the weapon to Ultraman, it flew out of his hand & hit a tree! He went over to find out if it cracked or not!"

"What? How come you're not with him now?", Fuji asked.

"Before we _could _intercept him, Neronga cut us off & forced us to retreat!", said Mura.

"Speaking of whom, there he _is!_", Larry said, pointing towards where Curly Joe is as he checks out Mephilas' weapon to see if any damage was sustained after striking the tree.

Much to his surprise (_and _relief), none was visible anywhere on it; not even a simple sign of a crack in the glass.

_I'll say _this _much for that big skunk Mephilas-he sure knows how to build his toys to last!_, Curly Joe thought. A thunderous roar from Neronga caused him to look up as the electricity-devouring monster headed straight for him, making Curly Joe go on the edge of panicing. His fear blocking out everything else, he takes the device in his hands & runs full speed into the laboratory, hoping he can find a safe place to hide.

Or so he _thinks _he will.

As Dada, Baltan, Gomora & Red King all gang up on & pummel Ultraman as his Color Timer now turns from blue to red & begins to blink, Neronga attacks the lab, knocking down a whole wall on one side & showering the interior with debris. Inside, Curly Joe fights to stay on his feet as the foundation rocks under Neronga's attack. Debris & dust fall down around him as he looks for a place to hold up in until it blows over.

But as Mura said before, those monsters now beating on Ultraman are taking it personal, so there's a chance that they won't _let _it blow over…especially not for _him_!

_Boy, those monsters really have it in for me since I deactivated Mephilas' weapon!_, Curly Joe thought bitterly. _Maybe coming back here inside the lab wasn't such a good idea after all! I'd better go & _blow_ this popsicle stand!_

From outside, Ultraman, knowing Curly Joe went back inside the lab, throws a sawed energy ring at Neronga & makes a deep cut in his back. Roaring with pain & rage, Neronga now ignores his little prey & turns his attention back to the red & silver hero. In doing so, his tail hit's the lab & sends more debris raining down from within. Seeing the rubble, Curly Joe takes refuge in an undamaged room & avoids being crushed. But the impact causes several objects to fall from shelves, one of which is a black fur coat with twin white stripes down its back. This coat falls on Curly Joe & covers his face, obscuring his vision. Unable to see, he stumbles into a wall which holds a row of chemicals stored on a rack eight feet above him. These chemicals are all placed in jars with the following labels:

Skatole, Cadaverene, Putrescene, Hydrogen Sulphide, Butyl Seleno Mercapton & Ethyl Mercaptan…some of the world's worst-smelling chemicals!

When Curly Joe blindly hits the wall, the rack gets disabled & spills its contents onto him, shattering upon contact on his back & filling the coat with the foul-smelling substances. He still struggles to get the coat off to see as he shouts in protest, but is unsuccessful.

In no time, he makes it back outside through a back door.

He heads right for the monster melee, coat, bad chemicals, weapon & all.

From their vantage point, Captain Mura, Moe & the rest witness everything from Curly Joe's entrance into the lab to Ultraman's beating, feeling helpless to offer any of their assistance to either.

"What'll we _do_, Moe?", Larry asks. "Curly Joe went back inside the lab, probably killed in the debris when Neronga attacked, & now Ultraman's getting the _stuffing_ pounded out of him!"

"You asking _me _for a miracle, Larry?", Moe quips. "That sort of a thing only happens to people like Charlie Brown!"

"Oh, good grief!", was all Larry could say for now.

"Hey, wait a minute!", Arashi said, pointing. "Is that…_Curly Joe?_"

Everyone looks to where Arashi was pointing at to see a man in a black coat with two white stripes on its back exit the lab & stumbling around like a blind man who's being chased by ghosts.

"It _is _Curly Joe!", Ito says. "And he's stumbling right into the lion's den!"

"He'll be killed for sure! Unless…", Mura said, raising the antenna on his transmitter. "Come in, Curly Joe! This is Mura! Are you receiving me? Curly Joe…_come in!_"

No answer came over the receiver.

"No good! He either has it turned off again…"

"Or something must've happened to & damaged his transmitter!", Ito says grimly. "We'll _never _reach him in time!"

"Poor Curly Joe! Oh, I just _can't _watch!", Fuji says in a melancholy tone, placing her hands to her face. The rest of the Science Patrol do the same.

"Us neither!", Moe & Larry say, also placing their hands on their face. Unbeknownst to Mura & the others, these two take a peek with one eye through their fingers.

Ultraman's Color Timer continues to blink red & beeps faster as Dada, Baltan, Neronga, Gomora & Red King all keep beating & kicking him mercilessly on the ground like a bunch of school bullies ganging up on a poor victim. With his strength quickly diminishing, there was little Ultraman could do to fight back against his foes, much less defend himself.

_Curse it all!_, Hayata said to himself. _I thought I had more time, but I suppose Ultraman couldn't get too good of a recharge from our sun! And now, I'm at these monster's mercy! But I _still _won't give up! I _refuse_ to be beaten by their hands! There _must_ be a way to beat them! There just _has _to!_

But that was a vote of confidence easier said than done: with his time nearly up, Ultraman seemed to be on his last legs, & neither the Science Patrol or Moe's group can help him.

With all of their attention focused solely upon Ultraman, none of the monsters/aliens even notice Curly Joe stumbling upon their savage melee with the black & white skunk coat still on him & the foul odor from his little chemical bath smeared all over him.

The stench which had all but consumed Curly Joe rose high into the air, reaching more than high enough to hit the monster's nostrils. First ones to get an actual whiff of the horrid odor were Neronga & Gomora. Once the foul stench entered their nasal passages, both dinosaurian beasts ceased their attack on Ultraman & ran away, whining & crying like two scared dogs who have just seen a ghost; Gomora ran on two legs, while Neronga went down on all fours. They run into & demolish the rest of the laboratory to its foundation, running through the forest & ripping trees out of the ground, until finally they reach a mountainside. Using their burrowing ability, Neronga & Gomora dig through tons of rock & create a path for themselves. Once they're inside, both creatures reseal the entrances with a mini rockslide made from Neronga's electric blast by his trio of horns, covering up the self-made graves. Seconds later, their arms erupt from the dirt which each hold a stone plaque in their hands & stick them at the head of their burials. The one Gomora has read 'Do Not Disturb', while Neronga's read 'No Vacancy'.

Shoving their arms back in their mounds, both monsters rest within. Whether exhausted or wanting to avoid that godawful stench they'd gotten a whiff of, Neronga & Gomora were no longer threats.

Dada was next to get a taste of the stench from Curly Joe, & when it gets to _his _nose, his face starts showing numerous expressions, all of which were that of agony. Then his whole head begins to spin on his neck like a fast-spinning top, going faster than a race car's wheels on the track. Without stopping, his head suddenly pops off his shoulders & shoots up into the sky. Now headless, Dada runs wildly like a Thanksgivng turkey that's had its head chopped off with an axe. After several moments of this, Dada's headless body spots his head going up & into orbit & follows it, making him seem like the interstellar version of the Headless Horseman from Sleepy Hollow.

In space, Dada's head shoots out of Earth's jurisdiction as Dada himself follows it way out into deep space, disappearing from sight.

Now Baltan was next in line to get a whiff of Curly Joe's coat. One taste of it was all he needed to make his yellow alien eyes bulge & water. All of a sudden, his multiple transparent images/copies of himself began forming another train out of him & they all shoot skyward, each of them yelling out 'Skunk!' as they do. With each departure of his translucent selves, Baltan keeps shrinking in size until he gets to the size of a mouse. In a high & squeaky voice, he also yells out 'Skunk!' & disappears in a 'pop' like a bubble in a bathtub.

Whether Baltan is alive or dead is anyone's guess.

Red King keeps wrestling & pummeling Ultraman, totally oblivious to the other's sudden departures. But when the stench of Curly Joe's fur coat hits him, he abruptly ceases his attack on the red & silver hero & lets him drop to the ground with a thud. Putting his hands to the sides of his small head's face, Red King lets out a scream that was not unlike a woman's after she sees a mouse scurrying across the floor. He takes off in the same direction as Neronga & Gomora have but goes on a separate path, until he reaches the sheer cliff & jumps off into the drink below. As he gets closer to the water, he overshoots his flight & first crashes his head into the side of a cliff, spraying boulders. Disoriented from the blow, Red King steps onto a rock jutting out from the water just beneath the surface & balances on one foot, placing his right hand over his chest as his tongue hangs loose out of his mouth. To finish his comical appearance, a boulder looking just like Napolean's hat lands on his head.

After holding the pose for several moments, Red King falls headfirst into the water & sinks like the Titanic, slowly but surely.

Curly Joe finally gets the hood of the coat off his face to see Ultraman on both his hands & knees all alone, his Color Timer still flashing red & going faster than before.

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?", he says. "Ultraman, what's the matter there, buddy?"

In spite of their fear, Moe, Mura & the others watch the events unfold in amazement as the burly agent drove away all the monsters/aliens using just the odor from the coat he unwittingly wore. Moe & Larry stare at each other, & know what they're thinking: Curly Joe has done some strange things in his career as a special agent for the ASDS, but _this _has definitely _got _to take the cake.

So's his inability to smell the stench he & his coat have.

This feeling was shared by Mura & the Science Patrol.

"Unbelievable!", Arashi said. "For all our firepower, Curly Joe sends those monsters off by smelling bad! I'll _never _understand his methods…or Moe & Larry's for that matter!"

He turns to the aforementioned agents, quickly saying 'No offense'.

"None taken", they replied.

"Try & think of it _this _way, Arashi!", Ito says with a smile. "This is what's known as 'The Sweet _Smell _of Victory'!"

Ito laughs out loud, getting sour looks from everyone.

"Don't quit your day job, Ito!", Arashi says, silencing him but gets a laugh from the rest.

Ito pouts again.

"But how is it that Curly Joe can't smell the bad odor from his coat as all of the monsters have?", Fuji asks.

"One of two things, Fuji", Moe explains. "One, this is a man who hasn't showered in three years. Two, Curly Joe hasn't any scent glands in his system."

"No scent glands?", Mura, Ito, Arashi & Fuji all say in surprise before only Ito asks, "Then, how _does_ he smell?"

"_Terrible!_ You have to ask?", Larry says, guffawing loudly.

Moe grabs his hair from the side.

"Hey! _You _don't exactly smell like roses either!", he snaps, smacking Larry on the side of his face with his free hand.

"Never mind that right now", Mura said. "Ultraman's on his last legs, & we need to help him before it's too late!"

"It's _already _too late, humans!"

The new voice puts everyone back on full alert as the individual who spoke them makes his appearance at a distance of 100 yards from Ultraman & Curly Joe, the former on his knees as he tries to get up, his Color Timer beeping at its fastest. It was a figure in black that stood at an impressive height of 60 meters.

By now, _everyone _knew who it was.

"Mephilas!", Mura, Ito, Arashi, Fuji & Moe & Larry say in surprise & disgust.

"The King of the Skunks himself!", Curly Joe says not so differently.

Mephilas surveys the scene, only partially happy with what he sees.

"So! It would seem that you humans have stopped global genocide occurring on this soon-to-be my home!", he says. "I should've attacked & wiped out you Science Patrol maggots in a direct approach before implementing my plan! No matter: I see that _you_, Ultraman, are on the verge of death, as your Color Timer reaches zero! Permit me to put you to your end & cease your suffering even _quicker!_"

Before anyone can say or do a thing, Mephilas points a fist at Ultraman & fires a beam at the weakened hero, striking him on contact in a ball of flames. The shockwave of it sends Curly Joe flying back twenty feet before landing hard on the ground, the alien's device still in his hands as the fur coat flies off & away, burning in a spontaneous combustion seconds afterwards.

"_Ultraman!_", Mura & the Science Patrol cry out.

"_Curly Joe!_", Moe & Larry cry out.

Mephilas lets out a hideous laugh that gets heard for miles.

"Alas, poor Ultraman!", he scoffs. "Remember-you brought this upon yourself! If only I was granted sanctum here on Earth for me & my people before, I never would've had to use such horrible methods to get what I want! But even though I don't _wish _to use violence, it doesn't mean I _won't _use it!" Mephilas turns to Curly Joe & extends his hand. "Now then, human, if you would kindly hand over my little toy…"

"Give a doomsday device to a big skunk like _you_?", Curly Joe says, putting a tighter grip on the weapon & closer to him. "In your _dreams_, Pepe le Pew! That is, if aliens _can _dream!"

"Very well then!", Mephilas said, enraged. "I shouldn't even _have _to ask when I can simply _take _it from you by force…by _crushing _you like the insects your puny race really is! Then I shall unleash its contents while it…_what?_"

As Mephilas takes a few steps forward, the cloud of smoke & flames where Ultraman was dissipates & reveals a startling revelation: the aforementioned hero from Nebula M78 stands firm with his hands at his sides, the Color Timer on his chest a bright blue once more.

The Science Patrol & Moe & Larry were thrilled & happy to see their big friend alive & well again.

This, however, shocks Mephilas for only a few seconds.

"So Ultraman!", he says. "I see that your vitality has been rejuvenated! It matters not, for I _still _intend on taking this planet for myself! Now you & I shall fight to see who claims it, & this time, we fight until one of us is _dead!_ On your _guard_, Ultraman!"

Taking Mephilas' advice, Ultraman raises his hands & gets in a defensive position, with his enemy doing the same in an identical manner. Both interstellar figures eye each other very carefully, watching for tricks of any kind. Several tense moments pass before one of them acts.

Making his right hand a fist, Mephilas lunges forward with it & unleashes a beam of energy which Ultraman dodges at the last second to the left. The black alien rushes forth at the red & silver hero to place his left fist in his foe's face, but Ultraman avoids it & grabs his arm to drive him in the ground, flipping him over his shoulder. He then raises a fist of his own & aims for his face, but Mephilas moves to the side so that Ultraman strikes only rocks & dirt. That gave Mephilas a chance to give his enemy a swift kick to the side & send him soaring through the air for 200 yards before he hits the ground with a thud, crushing trees & kicking up dust. Mephilas does not give his enemy time to gather his wits: immediately he follows it up by firing bolts of energy from both fists. Ultraman had to scatter to avoid being hit, & he counterstrikes by firing his Specium Ray at Mephilas, who places an energy barrier in front of him to shield himself from its power, doing no damage. Moving from his spot, he tries again four times, each ending in the same result.

It was time for Ultraman to change tactics, & thus he takes to the air, with Mephilas doing likewise.

In the sky, Ultraman & Mephilas get a good distance apart before beginning to charge one another, gaining speed. Ultraman launches two of his buzz saw energy rings with deadly aim, but Mephilas easily destroys these with but a mere shot from his hands. That's what Ultraman was counting on: even before they were destroyed, he launches his Specium Ray again in hopes to score a grand hit on his foe. Unfortunately, Mephilas counted on something like it, & he gets to one side as the ray passes him with ease. When they get close enough, both aliens attempt a hard chop to their necks but miss entirely, with neither scoring a hit. As they turn around again in the air, Mephilas strikes with a bolt from his fists which gets blocked by Ultraman's own barrier, causing no harm. He doesn't retract his translucent shield either: he places it in front of him & races straight for Mephilas like a champion jouster, sans the horse. Mephilas catches on, & he puts up his barrier & keeps it. Both alien beings pick up speed & head towards each other, both engaged in a deadly game of chicken.

In no time, the two aliens crash their shields into each other & the result was a bright flash of light which caused Mura & Moe's groups to place their hands over their eyes to keep from getting blinded. When the flash subsides, they witness Ultraman & Mephilas going into free fall & crash to the earth with a tremor that was felt for miles. Everyone had to hold onto something to keep from falling down.

Emerging from their self-made craters in the ground, Ultraman & Mephilas rise albeit in a groggy attempt, the crash taking out a portion of their vitality.

But it still doesn't mean that either one was out of commission.

Mephilas was the first to act: he rushes over towards Ultraman with his fists in front of him, flying only a few feet above ground. Groggy as he was from the fall, Ultraman still had plenty of fight remaining in him. When Mephilas gets within range, he delivers a powerful chop on his back which makes his foe drop like a stone to the ground. Instantly, the red & silver hero gets upon him even as Mephilas rises & grabs him from behind, wrapping his arms under his own & placing his hands on his head. He now has Mephilas in a strong headlock, & no matter how tough he was, the black alien could not break the hold Ultraman had on him, even as he struggles fiercely.

However, Mephilas knew of another way out of his predicament, & he wastes no time in exploiting it: from behind, he reaches for Ultraman's head & holds it firmly. With a hard yank, he flips the red & silver hero over him & throws him a distance of 150 yards. Ultraman lands with a rumble on his back as Mephilas gets to his feet & rushes over to his foe, raising his right foot to crush his enemy's head. Ultraman barely rolls out of the way in time & gets to his feet in a jiffy as Mephilas now strikes with his hands & feet, performing punches, karate & judo chops & kicks. The hero from Nebula M78 blocks these & counterattacks with his own acts of combat back at his foe, but the results are the same: with each punch & kick given, they all get blocked or avoided just as easy, with neither gaining ground on the other. Even when they flip one another over his shoulder, it gives neither combatant an edge.

The Science Patrol members & both Moe & Larry view the battle from their vantage point.

"At the rate _they're _going, it seems like they could go on fighting for _days _with no clear winner!", Moe said.

"That's almost exactly the way their fight went on _last _time, Moe!", said Ito. "It ended in a draw, with neither one declared the victor, since they're so evenly matched!"

"They're _that _evenly matched, Ito?", Larry says. "Then how can Ultraman _possibly _win this fight?"

"We can only hope he _does_, Larry", Mura said, never taking his eyes off the brawl.

"If he _is _to win this fight, he's gonna need a miracle!", Arashi added.

"_Come on, Ultraman! You can do it!_", Fuji shouted as they all nodded.

Trading blows with Mephilas, Ultraman neither allows or scores a direct hit from or on his enemy, blocking & missing at every turn & being no more successful at defeating him than it is the other way around.

Finally, Mephilas gets in a lucky shot: blocking a foot to his face, the black alien holds it by the ankle & delivers a foot of his own into Ultraman's solar plexus. The blow took Ultraman unawares & sent him back several meters. Before he can do anything, Mephilas runs up to him & grabs his enemy by the neck with his hands & started squeezing with all his might, intent on crushing Ultraman's throat until he's no more.

Try as he may, Ultraman could not get free of Mephilas' iron grip, in spite of several hits on his hands & arms. But he didn't need to keep striking them in order to get loose: with both his hands around his throat, Mephilas left himself wide open for an attack to his chest. From beneath him, Ultraman put his arms & hands in a plus sign & unleashed his powerful Specium Ray. The shot hits Mephilas directly in his midsection, & he yells out in pain. Now it was Ultraman's turn for a strike in the solar plexus. With a well-placed foot, he kicks his foe as hard as he could & sends him back three times farther than when Mephilas had done so to him.

But even with a bad wound on his chest that still smokes, Mephilas gets right back up in a defensive position, with Ultraman following suit. Keeping his posture, Mephilas takes a look at his chest wound & back at Ultraman again.

"An impressive display of your fighting prowess, Ultraman!", the black alien says. "Even against those monsters I've resurrected after secretly stealing Geronimon's ability to do so that first time you've fought him before he got destroyed, you never gave an inch & held nothing back! But though you are at your peak, even you must realize that you alone can _never _defeat me in combat!"

"Then how about we place the odds at Ultraman's favor, Mephilas?", said a new voice.

"What? Who _said _that?", Mephilas demanded.

In response to his question, a giant red ball appears next to Ultraman on his left & vanishes just as suddenly. In its place stood a startling figure.

"Wow-ee! _Another _Ultraman!", Curly Joe said, viewing the battle from the ruins of the lab.

This newcomer was new to him, Moe & Larry, but to the Science Patrol & Mephilas, he was a face all too familiar. He was similar to Ultraman in nearly every aspect of his appearance, but had quite a few differences.

"Zoffy!", Mephilas snarled.

"None other!", Zoffy said, pointing an accusing finger at the black alien. "Alien Mephilas, this is the _second _time you have invaded the Earth in order to try & claim it for your own & to have your race settle down upon it!"

"And I will _continue _to do so until I have achieved my goal, & I don't care _who _I have to crush to achieve it! It was _you _who gave Ultraman his second wind by restoring his energy, am I right?"

"Indeed it was! And _I _will continue to do so until he finally beats you for good if I must! Or maybe perhaps we should _both _get in conflict with you & see how you handle _two _Ultramen at once!" Zoffy stayed silent for a moment to let his words sink into Mephilas before he speaks again. "Alien Mephilas, as Ultraman's Superior Officer & a representative of Nebula M78, I am here to strictly inform you that the Earth is under _our _protection, & we _will _defend it from vile creatures such as yourself with our very lives…and to the _death_, if need be! As long as that rule is in effect, you shall _never _have the Earth for your own purposes! Now begone-if next time you dare to attack this planet, we shall _not _be so merciful towards you! Is that _clear?_"

Mephilas stays quiet for a few seconds, but still gets in his final say.

"Very well, Zoffy! I _shall _leave the Earth…but _not _because you said so, or because I might lose to your combined strengths! No, I leave because I _still _have this planet in my best interests, & now that I really _do _have Geronimon's ability to resurrect deceased monsters & aliens, I _will _be back with a vengeance! So enjoy your victory while you _can_, Ultramen! You've won the battle, but the war rages on!"

Mephilas lets out his hideous laugh just before he starts vanishing from sight, beginning with his feet on up. In no time, the black alien was gone.

Ultraman & Zoffy turn to the Science Patrol & Moe & Larry.

"Brave people of this wondrous Earth", Zoffy says. "Thanks to your efforts, Mephilas' plan in taking this planet has once again failed him. You refused him sanctuary that first time & have made it clear to him that it is _not_ for him to take. This round proved no different, & being partnered with Ultraman & fighting alongside him has made that message even clearer. Your bold courage will always be respected by the representatives of our homeworld, & thus we will _always _be here for you. And since Ultraman had requested to return here to Earth after a highly successful time in defending this planet during his first visit, he shall remain here with you to keep it safe from the likes of Mephilas."

That brought out big smiles from Mura & Moe's groups, followed by handshakes & pats on the back.

Now Ultraman & Zoffy turn to Curly Joe.

"Agent Curly Joe", Zoffy goes on. "Thanks to you, global genocide on Earth has been averted indefinitely. And helping to assist Ultraman in his greatest time of need makes you & your companions Moe & Larry three fine protectors of your home. We of Nebula M78 are most grateful of all to you three."

Zoffy's words made the zany trio a little embarrassed, but still took them to heart.

"Aw shucks, t'weren't _nothing_, Mr. Zoffy, sir", Curly Joe said with a grin. "Just doin' our daily good deeds of the day like any Boy Scout would."

Ultraman's superior officer lets out a slight chuckle before going on.

"Agent Curly Joe, perhaps it would be best if _I _took Mephilas' device to go & dispose of it properly", he says, holding out his hand.

"Oh, sure thing, Mr. Zoffy, sir", Curly Joe says, holding out the said device as Zoffy's power lifts it out of Joe's hands & floats into Zoffy's palm. "How you gonna _do _that, though?"

"I believe Ultraman & I will get as close as we can to your planet's sun before throwing it in there & have it burned to nothing. That _is _what youwanted him to do before, yes?"

"Oooh, hot stuff! Sounds good to _us!_", Curly Joe says, nodding.

Zoffy nods, turning back to Mura & company.

"Until next time, brave soldiers of Earth. Farewell."

Zoffy turns to Ultraman, who nods, & they both take off into the sky as they disappear in moments.

"And there they go!", Arashi said. "Earth is once again a safe haven for us all!"

"Thanks to Ultraman!", Ito said proudly.

"_And _to Curly Joe!", Fuji said, getting nods from everybody.

"That's the utter _truth_, Fuji!", Mura said. "That man is the _real _hero on this day!"

"You'd better _believe _he is, Captain!"

That voice came from Hayata, who seemed to appear out of nowhere & rejoins with his team with Curly Joe by his side.

"Well, better late than never, I suppose!", Ito said. "Where have you _been _all this time, Hayata?"

It was Larry who answered immediately.

"Well, you see, Ito, when Red King attacked the lab, Hayata got knocked out & we had to get him to safety, lest he be crushed by debris."

Hayata nodded.

"That's right", he said. "When I regained consciousness, I saw a few people still trapped in the building & assisted them in getting clear before I came back in time to see Curly Joe's little smell game."

"The sweet smell of victory, like I said before!", Ito says.

No one scorned him this time, & they all shared a laugh which faded when they all heard the sound of jet engines erupt from a distance. They were all thrilled when it turned out to be a pair of extra S-III jets heading their way, one piloted by Dr. Iwamoto & the other by Hoshino himself. Even though they can't see inside the cockpits from where they stood, they still knew it was them.

"I'm sure Hoshino & Dr. Iwamoto are going to be disappointed that they missed out on all the action of _this _adventure", Hayata said.

"Like _you _should talk, Hayata!", Arashi said with a grin.

"Touche, Arashi!", he says in the same way.

Mura & the others grin as well.

"It's good they're here anyway", he said. "We _do _need a lift back to headquarters since our _own_ jets got destroyed. So let's get on board & head for home!"

Everyone nods & rush out into the open where the S-IIIs make their landing. Moe & Larry hang back for a bit as the former leans & speaks lowly to the latter.

"Hey Larry, forget what I said about that five bucks before", Moe told him.

"Gotcha, Moe", said Larry, & both men race to catch up with Curly Joe & the Science Patrol as Mura, Arashi, Ito Fuji & Hayata board the jet Hoshino was piloting, & Moe & company in the jet Iwamoto was flying.

Seconds later, they were all airborne & on their way to home.

The Science Patrol headquarters.

This mission was over.

**EPILOGUE**

_The Science Patrol Headquarters, two days later:_

In the two days since global genocide was averted, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces have kept busy in clearing out the rubble of the Katagiri Laboratory of Natural Sciences, assisting the construction workers in the clean-up. They were also on hand to give the area a clean sweep to be certain that nothing harmful was in the vicinity to make sure it was all but safe to do their task.

They were happy to report that nothing of the kind was found, & the operation went on as planned.

In the main control room of the Science Patrol Headquarters, Moe, Larry & Curly Joe wait patiently for the rest of the group to return from whatever meeting they had been called to. When the door swings open, the tro stand at attention & see only Hayata entering.

Hayata smiles & lets out a small laugh at the gesture the boys made.

"At ease, boys", he says with a grin, & the trio do so.

"So, what's the verdict?", Moe asked.

"I'm happy to say that nothing else which would cause the environment harm at the ruins of the lab were detected, so the clean-up operation is going smooth as clockwork. Once they get the area cleared, they'll begin work on reconstructing it again…and sturdier this time."

"Glad to hear", Curly Joe said. "And what of Satoro? Will _he _be okay? I mean, with that mob that was after him, I felt awful for the little guy, you know?"

Moe & Larry nod in agreement & compassion.

"You needn't worry, boys", Hayata said. "The people who were upset with him-including those two cops you guys 'creamed' before-all arrived to offer their sincerest apologies to him. In fact, those two cops offered to take Satoro home safely, which he gladly accepted."

"Forgive & forget, huh? Nice!", Larry said as they all nod. Larry now looks around quickly & lowers his voice. "Say, Hayata…since you really _are _Ultraman, how come you've never told any of your own teammates about it?"

"Yeah, like, don't you _trust_ them?", Curly Joe asks.

"I trust Mura & the others with my _life_, Curly Joe", Hayata explains. "But the reason as to why I've never told them is this. You see, if they _were _to discover my deepest secret, they would probably place all of the burden of a mission onto my shoulders every time we have one. Even Ultraman can't do everything, much less be everywhere, at once. That brawl I was in with Baltan & the others made _that _factor pretty clear. I tell you, if it wasn't for _you_, Culry Joe, I doubt I'd even _be _here right now, along with the rest of the world's population. So, thank you."

"Just doin' my job, is all, Hayata", Curly Joe replied, feeling slightly bashful.

"And how! You had just the right scent for it…one that sent those guys _running_!", Moe replied, getting laughs from the rest.

"Well, Hayata, I guess _now _we understand as to why you keep it confidential from even your own teammates", Larry said. "Truth be told, I don't think any of _us _could handle that heavy a burden if people found out that any of _us_ were Ultraman, had they discovered it."

"But don't you worry about a _thing_, Superman: your secret identity is safe with us!", Curly Joe says, getting nods from Moe & Larry.

Hayata lets out a heartfelt laugh.

"Well, I may not have a red 'S' placed on my chest & wear blue tights & a red cape, but I guess you _could _say that I _do _have powers beyond those of mortal men", he joked.

Another burst of laughter erupted from the four men. The door slid open, & they fall silent as Mura & the others, including Hoshino & Dr. Iwamoto, enter the room with Fuji holding a box.

"Hello, everyone", Hoshino said. "Hayata, you told the boys all the details yet?"

"Some of it, Hoshino", he said. "The rest goes to _you _all."

"The rest?", Moe wondered as did Larry & Curly Joe. "You mean there's _more_?"

"Indeed", Iwamoto said. "Agents Moe, Larry & Curly Joe, because of your unwavering courage & bravery in the face of grave danger that would've eradicated the human race across the globe, we here of the Science Patrol would like to offer you three each a medal for your services, along with a little token of our gratitude."

"Arashi, if you would kindly do the honors", Mura said as he nods.

Arashi walks up to the three men & place a golden pin of their logo on each of their chests.

"There you go, gentlemen", he says. "It's not everyone who receives this kind of honor in our field of work. But you three more than earned it, even if your methods _are _a little…odd."

"And take it from _me_…I know from experience about being odd!", Ito says with a grin.

"Yes, well, you make a daily _habit _of it, Ito!", Hoshino says. The older agent's face makes a shocked look as the rest burst out laughing.

"Touche, Hoshino!", he tells him with a smile. "But nevertheless, because of these three, mankind _still _has a future & can prosper as it wants to! And though Ultraman fought valiantly like he always does, it was _them _who helped to prevent a worldwide disaster in the end!"

"Particularly _you_, Curly Joe!", Arashi points out.

Nods from everyone punctuate Ito & Arashi's statements.

"We couldn't agree more, gentlemen", Captain Mura said, turning to Fuji. "Fuji, would you care to deliver to our friends here the _second _token of our appreciation?"

"It would be a _pleasure_, Captain", Fuji says, approaching the trio with the rectangular box she holds in her hands.

"Is that for _us_, Fuji?", Moe asked, pointing to the box as she nods.

"A little something Hoshino & myself picked out for you three", Fuji says. "We hope you guys like it."

"I'm sure we _will_, Fuji, especially if it came from _you_", Larry says playfully.

"_And _from Hoshino, of course!", Moe & Curly Joe addressed him.

"Of course."

Fuji smiles & removes the box's cover to show the trio the prize inside, each of them with a huge grin.

But once Moe, Larry & Curly Joe saw what was inside, their grins disappeared & their eyes went wide with fear.

Moe, Larry & Curly Joe crashed through the main entrance of Science Patrol Headquarters & kept on running, not slowing down even for an instant as they sped over & across the horizon. The members of the Science Patrol & Dr. Iwamoto watched them run off with high amusement as Fuji holds out in front of her what was in the box-a black fur coat that was just like the one Curly Joe had on which caused the monsters attacking Ultraman to turn tail & run, only this one had no white stripe down its back.

"I can't understand as to why that would give them the creeps", said Arashi. "It's such a nice for coat."

"I think those three have had their fair share of skunks for a while, Arashi!", Ito joked.

"So did Dada, Baltan, Neronga, Gomora & Red King, I presume!", Mura adds with a grin.

"Not to worry. I think it'd look better on Fuji anyway, wouldn't you agree?", Iwamoto says jokingly.

"To the fullest, Doctor!", Hoshino says, turning to Fuji as she places the coat on her back. "Say, Fuji, aren't we such _awful _stinkers?"

"Oh, Hoshino, we're the _worst!_", Fuji says, causing everyone to burst out laughing while Moe, Larry & Curly Joe keep up their little marathon, wanting to get away from their 'prize' as possible, not knowing it isn't the same one Curly Joe used to fend off Ultraman's enemies.

_I wonder if we'll ever see those three characters again_, Hayata thought happily. He may not know the answer to that, but what he _does _know is that while the trio's methods are zany & unpredictable at times, he & the rest of his team know that there are fewer people they'd want to be partnered with whenever circumstances arise.

Hayata also knows of two other things.

One, is that his secret _is _safe with Moe & the boys.

And two, is that Ultraman is here to stay.

_And I just wouldn't want it any other way_, Hayata thought with a smile.

Moe, Larry & Curly Joe still kept on running.

**MEMORIALS**

2006 Memorials:

Marianna Renda, the Mother of My Friend Vinny, 66 (1940-2006)

Joanne Depsky, the Mother of My Friend Mike, 71 (1935-2006)

John Ogozalek, My Father, 66 (1940-2006)

Billy Walker, Grand Ole Opry Star, 77 (1929-2006)

Cy Fever, Broadway Producer, 95 (1911-2006)

Lloyd Bentsen, Senator, Vice Presidential Candidate, 85 (1921-2006)

Jim Trimble, Giants Executive, 87 (1918-2006)

Desmond Dekker, Jamaican Singer, 64 (1941-2006)

Paul Gleason, Actor, 67 (1939-2006)

Henry Bumstead, Award-Winning Hollywood Production Designer, 91 (1915-2006)

Ted Herbert, Big Band Leader, 90 (1915-2006)

Robert Sterling, Actor, Starred in TV's 'Topper', 88 (1917-2006)

Billy Preston, Grammy-Winning Musician, 59 (1946-2006)

Gyorgy Ligeti, Film Composer, 83 (1923-2006)

Arthur Franz, Actor, 86 (1920-2006)

Aaron Spelling, Legendary Film & TV Producer, 83 (1923-2006)

Arif Mardin, Grammy-Winning Record Producer, 74 (1932-2006)

Johnny Jenkins, Guitarist, 67 (1939-2006)

Lennie Weinrib, Voice-Actor, Voice of 'H.R. Pufnstuf', 71 (1935-2006)

Jan Murray, Actor-Comedian, 89 (1916-2006)

B.J. Mason, Harlem Globetrotter, 70 (1936-2006)

Benjamin Hendrickson, Actor, Best Known for 'As the World Turns', 55 (1950-2006)

June Allyson, Actress, World War II-Era Sweetheart, 88 (1917-2006)

Syd Barrett, Reclusive Co-Founder of Rock Band Pink Floyd, 60 (1946-2006)

Barnard Hughes, Award-Winning Actor, 90 (1915-2006)

Red Buttons, Oscar-Winning Actor & Comedian, 87 (1919-2006)

Jack Warden, Emmy-Winning Actor, 85 (1920-2006)

Johnny Weissmuller Jr., Son of Tarzan Film Star, 65 (1940-2006)

Robert Failla, Doo-Wop Singer, 67 (1939-2006)

Mike Douglas, Pioneering Talk Show Host, 81 (1925-2006)

Tony Jay, Voice Actor, 73 (1933-2006)

Glenn Ford, Veteran Movie & TV Star, 90 (1916-2006)

Steve Irwin, the Famed 'Crocodile Hunter', 44 (1962-2006)

Bob LeRose, Colorist for DC Comics, 85 (1921-2006)

Edward Albert, Son of Eddie Albert, 55 (1951-2006)

Frances Bergen, Actress, Model & Candice Bergen's Mother, 84 (1922-2006)

Cory Lidle, Major League Baseball Pitcher, 34 (1972-2006)

Freddy Fender, Grammy-Winning Singer, 69 (1937-2006)

Phyllis Kirk, 1950s Actress, 79 (1927-2006)

Jane Wyatt, Actress, Best Known as Mom on 'Father Knows Best', 96 (1910-2006)

Arthur Hill, Tony-Winning Actor, 84 (1922-2006)

Ed Bradley, A 'Reporter's Reporter', 65 (1941-2006)

Jack Palance, Oscar & Emmy-Winning Actor, 87 (1919-2006)

Joe Jagger, Father of Rocker Mick Jagger, 93 (1913-2006)

Bo Schembechler, Legendary College Football Coach, 77 (1929-2006)

Ruth Brown, R&B Legend, Chart-Topper in 1950s, 78 (1928-2006)

Robert Altman, Movie Director, 81 (1925-2006)

Robert McFerrin Sr., Opera Singer, Father of Bobby McFerrin, 85 (1921-2006)

Johnnie Bettis, Father of NFL Star Jerome Bettis, 61 (1945-2006)

Martin Nodell, Creator of DC Comics' Green Lantern, 91 (1915-2006)

Georgia Gibbs, Big Band Singer, 'Your Hit Parade' Star, 87 (1919-2006)

Peter Boyle, Veteran Actor, 71 (1935-2006)

Ahmet Ertegun, Founder of Atlantic Records, 83 (1923-2006)

Walter Ward, Olympics Lead Singer, 66 (1940-2006)

Martha Tilton, Big Band Vocalist, 91 (1915-2006)

Joe Barbera, ½ of Hanna-Barbera Animation Team, 95 (1911-2006)

James Brown, the Famed 'Godfather of Soul', 73 (1933-2006)

Frank Stanton, Longtime President of CBS, 98 (1908-2006)

Shirley Walker, Composer of Film & Television, 61 (1945-2006)

Gerald Ford, Former U.S. President, 93 (1913-2006)

Chris Brown, MLB Player for Giants, Padres & Tigers, 45 (1961-2006)

Gene Martin, Photographer of Musicians, 55 (1951-2006)

2011 Memorials:

Szeto Wah, Hong Kong Union Activist, 79 (1931-2011)

Anne Francis, Actress of Film & Television, 80 (1930-2011)

Pete Postlethwaite, Oscar-Nominated Actor, 64 (1946-2011)

Gerry Rafferty, Singer, Sang 'Baker Street' & 'Stuck in the Middle With You', 63 (1947-2011)

David Trager, Judge in Crown Heights Trial, 73 (1937-2011)

Don Tyson, Former Chief of Tyson Foods, 80 (1930-2011)

Vang Pao, General who Led Battle in Laos, 81 (1929-2011)

Debbie Friedman, Jewish Folk Singer, 59 (1951-2011)

Ed Gunthorpe, World War II Veteran, 90 (1920-2011)

Dick Winters, World War II Legend, 92 (1918-2011)

Peter Yates, British Filmmaker, 81 (1929-2011)

John Heinkele, Ex-Fire Chief, 55 (1955-2011)

Joseph Avery, Supervised Famous Buildings, 73 (1937-2011)

Joseph Volpe, Former Homicide Detective, 63 (1947-2011)

Edore Herschenfeld, World War II Veteran, 93 (1917-2011)

David Nelson, Actor, 74 (1936-2011)

Ellen Stewart, Theatre Pioneer, 91 (1919-2011)

Dick King-Smith, Children's Author, 88 (1922-2011)

Gary Mason, Former British Boxing Champion, 48 (1962-2011)

Uehe Okafor, Former MLS Player for Kansas City, 43 (1967-2011)

Ryne Duren, All-Star Pitcher in MLB, 81 (1929-2011)

Jiri Dienstbier, Dissidant who Toppled East Europe Regime, 73 (1937-2011)

Cookie Gilchrist, Former AFL Fullback for Buffalo Bills, 75 (1935-2011)

Christopher Trumbo, Writer-Son of Blacklisted Screenwriter Dalton Trumbo, 70 (1940-2011)

Liu Huaqing, Father of the Modern Chinese Navy, 94 (1916-2011)

Trish Keenan, Lead Singer of British Electronic Pop Music Duo Broadcast, 42 (1968-2011)

Mississippi Winn, Oldest Living Fafrican-American, 113 (1897-2011)

Thomas P. McGoldrick, World War II Veteran, 84 (1926-2011)

John Dye, Actor, Starred in 'Touched By An Angel', 47 (1963-2011)

Margaret Whiting, Singer, 86 (1924-2011)

Ed Lowe, Former Newsday Columnist, 64 (1946-2011)

Betty Mae Tiger Jumper, Seminole Tribal Council Leader, 87 (1923-2011)

Romulus Linney, Prolific Playwright, 80 (1930-2011)

Milton Rogovin, Social Documentary Photographer who Documented the Poor, 101 (1909-2011)

Cristian Paturca, Romanian Democracy Activist, 46 (1964-2011)

Carla Swart, South African Cyclist who Won U.S. College Titles, 23 (1987-2011)

Thongbai Thongpao, Human Rights Activist, 84 (1926-2011)

Ed Mauser, Oldest Living Member of WW II 'Band of Brothers' Army Unit, 94 (1916-2011)

Samuel Ruiz, Retired Bishop & Staunch Defender of Indian Rights in Mexico, 86 (1924-2011)

Edgar Tafel, NYC Architect, Studied with Frank Lloyd Wright at Taliesin, 98 (1912-2011)

Bernd Eichinger, German Movie Producer, Director & Screenplay Writer, 61 (1949-2011)

Susannah York, Film & Stage Actress, 72 (1939-2011)

R. Sargent Shriver, Kennedy In-Law & Father of Maria Shriver, 95 (1915-2011)

Don Kirshner, Music Business Giant, 76 (1934-2011)

John Tewksbury, Former Newsday Ad Executive, 81 (1930-2011)

Sonya Peres, Israeli President's Wife, 88 (1923-2011)

Wilfrid Sheed, Author & Essayist, 80 (1930-2011)

Tuviah Friedman, Nazi Hunter, 88 (1922-2011)

Theoni Aldredge, Honored Costume Designer for Stage & Film, 82 (1928-2011)

William Quick, NYC Firefighter at Ground Zero, 55 (1955-2011)

Jack LaLanne, Pioneering TV Fitness Guru, 96 (1914-2011)

Norman Edwards Jr., Coast Guard Captain, 64 (1946-2011)

Paul Picerni, Actor, Best Known for TV's 'The Untouchables', 88 (1922-2011)

Charlie Louvin, One Half of Louvin Brothers Music Duo, 83 (1927-2011)

Ronald B. L'Hommedieu, World War II Veteran, 89 (1922-2011)

Guy Velella, State Senator, 66 (1944-2011)

Charlie Callas, Veteran Comedian, 83 (1927-2011)

David Conroy, Vietnam Veteran, 61 (1949-2011)

Frank DiGirolamo, World War II Veteran, 84 (1926-2011)

Margaret Price, British Soprano, 69 (1941-2011)

J. Elliott Burch, Hall of Fame Horse Trainer, 86 (1924-2011)

Theodore Brodlieb, Car Dealership Founder, 94 (1916-2010)

Gretchen Clarke, Clothing Designer, 78 (1932-2011)

Daniel Bell, Leading Sociologist who Wrote Groundbreaking Books, 91 (1919-2011)

Milton Levine, Co-Inventor of Classic Ant Farm Educational Toy, 97 (1913-2011)

Bruce Horton, Actor, Best Known for Classic TV Series 'The Untouchables', 94 (1916-2011)

Gladys Horton, Co-Founder of 1960s Girl Group The Marvelettes, 65 (1945-2011)

Nora Sun, Former U.S. Trade Counsul & Granddaughter of Sun Yatsen, 72 (1938-2011)

Eunice G. Sanborn, Sightest as World's Oldest Woman, 114 (1896-2011)

Charles Nolan, Fashion Designer, 53 (1957-2011)

John Barry, Award-Winning Film Composer, 77 (1933-2011)

Sal Picinich, Veteran Baker of 'Cake Boss' Reality TV Series, 63 (1947-2011)

Doc Williams, Country Music Singer, 96 (1914-2011)

Edouard Glissant, Caribbean Poet, 82 (1928-2011)

Maria Schneider, French Actress, Starred in 'Last Tango in Paris', 58 (1952-2011)

Rene Verdon, Ex-White House Chef, 86 (1924-2011)

Charles Kaman, Aviation Pioneer who Founded Kaman Aerospace Corp., 91 (1919-2011)

Lena Nyman, Swedish Film & Stage Actress, 66 (1944-2011)

Brian Jacques, Writer of Redwall Series, 71 (1939-2011)

LeRoy Grannis, Pioneer Surfing Photographer, 93 (1917-2011)

John D. Kendall, Music Innovator, 93 (1917-2011)

Gary Moore, Guitarist in Rock Band Thin Lizzy, 58 (1952-2011)

Harry G. Farrell, World War II Veteran, 93 (1917-2011)

Andree Chedid, French Poet & Writer, 90 (1920-2011)

Tura Satana, Cult Movie Actress, 72 (1938-2011)

Kenneth Olsen, Tech Pioneer & Co-Founder of Digital Equipment Corp., 84 (1926-2011)

J. Paul Getty III, Grandson of Multibillionaire Oil Magnate, 54 (1956-2011)

Maria Altmann, Sued Austrian Govt. to Recover Klimt Painting from Nazis, 94 (1916-2011)

Leroy Hassell, Chief Justice of the Virginia Supreme Court, 55 (1955-2011)

Miltiades Evert, Greek Conservative & Former Mayor of Athens, 71 (1939-2011)

Tony Malinosky, Oldest Major Leaguer, Played for Brooklyn Dodgers, 101 (1909-2011)

Harriett Ball, Inspired Charter School Network, 64 (1946-2011)

Fred 'F.M.' Kirby, Woolworth Heir & Head of Alleghany Corp., 91 (1919-2011)

Emory Bellard, Wishbone Offense Creator, 83 (1927-2011)

Chuck Tanner, Managed Pittsburgh Pirates to World Series, 82 (1928-2011)

Bill Justice, Former Walt Disney Animator, 97 (1914-2011)

Martin S. Quigley, Author & Spy During World War II, 93 (1917-2011)

John Volz, Former United States Attorney, 74 (1936-2011)

Marie Lillo, Longtime Actress, 81 (1930-2011)

Trevor Bailey, Former England Cricketer, 87 (1923-2011)

Peggy Rea, TV Actress, 89 (1921-2011)

Tom Carnegie, Longtime Voice of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, 91 (1919-2011)

Jon Petrovich, Former CNN & Associated Press Executive, 63 (1947-2011)

James Horner, Newsday Staffer, 46 (1964-2011)

Betty Garrett, Broadway, Film & Television Actress, 91 (1919-2011)

George Shearing, Jazz Pianist, 91 (1919-2011)

Kenneth Mars, Veteran of Stage & Screen, 75 (1935-2011)

Cecil Kaiser, Former Negro Leagues Pitcher, 94 (1916-2011)

Santi Santamaria, Spanish Chef with Three-Michelin-Star Restaurant, 53 (1957-2011)

Wilson Holloway, University of Tulsa Football Player who Battled Cancer, 22 (1988-2011)

Joe Frazier, Former New York Mets Manager, 88 (1922-2011)

Perry Moore, Film Producer, Best Known for 'Chronicles of Narnia' Films, 39 (1971-2011)

Lamar Fike, Member of Elvis Presley's Famed 'Inner Circle', 75 (1935-2011)

Ratu Josefa Iloilo, Ex-Fiji President, 90 (1920-2011)

James Parrish, World War II Pilot, 92 (1918-2011)

Len Lesser, Actor, Best Known as Uncle Leo from 'Seinfeld', 88 (1922-2011)

Lester Reiss, Lieutenant Colonel in World War II, 94 (1916-2011)

Bill Monroe, Host of 'Meet the Press' TV Show, 90 (1920-2011)

Joanne Siegel, Model for Lois Lane & Wife of Jerry Siegel, 93 (1917-2011)

Dave Duerson, NFL Safety, Played for Giants & Bears, 50 (1960-2011)

Ollie Matson, Hall of Fame Running Back, 80 (1930-2011)

Christian J. Lambertsen, Inventor Scuba Gear During World War II, 93 (1917-2011)

Charles Epstein, Medical Geneticist who was Unabomber Target, 77 (1933-2011)

Walter Seltzer, Press Agent & Producer, 96 (1914-2011)

Ed Zigo, NYPD Detective who Helped to Capture Killer David Berkowitz, 84 (1927-2011)

Troy 'Escalade' Jackson, Helped to Promote Street Ball, 35 (1976-2011)

Victor Terrelonge, Tuskegee Airman, 88 (1923-2011)

Stephen Lipkins, Big Band Era Trumpeter, 93 (1918-2011)

Joseph Flom, Corporate Lawyer, 87 (1923-2011)

Thomas DeBaggio, Herb Grower & Author, 69 (1942-2011)

Frank Bare, Ex-USA Gymnastics Chief, 80 (1931-2011)

Duke Snider, Brooklyn Dodger Icon, 84 (1926-2011)

Dr. Owen Lamerson, Chief of Medicine During World War II, 87 (1923-2011)

Bob Henn, Sports Editor for Newsday, 69 (1942-2011)

Frank Buckles, Last of the 'Doughboys' from World War I, 110 (1901-2011)

Justin Tennison, Crewman featured on Reality TV Show 'The Deadliest Catch', 33 (1977-2011)

Arnost Lustig, Czech Author & Holocaust Survivor, 84 (1926-2011)

Necmettin Erbakan, Former Turkish Prime Minister, 84 (1926-2011)

Eddie Kirkland, Blues Legend Known as 'Gypsy of the Blues', 87 (1923-2011)

Annie Giardot, One of France's Most Enduring & Acclaimed Actresses, 79 (1931-2011)

Greg Goossen, Former MLB Catcher for New York Mets & Others, 65 (1945-2011)

Wally Kaname Yonamine, 1st American to Play Baseball in Japan After WW II, 85 (1925-2011)

Dr. Richard Daines, Ex-State Health Chief, 60 (1951-2011)

Jane Russell, Actress & Screen Siren, 89 (1921-2011)

Peter Gomes, Harvard Minister, 68 (1942-2011)

Suze Rotolo, Artist & Bob Dylan Muse, 67 (1943-2011)

Theresa Langan-Baade, Worked at Newsday, 76 (1934-2011)

Arnold Bocksel, World War II Prisoner Of War, 98 (1913-2011)

Judith Coplon, Accused Russian Spy, 89 (1922-2011)

Frank Chirkinian, Revolutionized Golf TV, 84 (1926-2011)

Alberto Granado, Friend of Ernesto 'Che' Guevara, 88 (1922-2011)

Krishna Prasad Bhattarai, Ex-Nepal Prime Minister, 86 (1924-2011)

Mikhail Simonov, Designed Sukhoi T-50 Fighter Jet, 81 (1929-2011)

Lina Ron, Controversial Pro-Chavez Activist, 51 (1959-2011)

Johnny Preston, Singer, Best Known for 1960 1 Hit 'Running Bear', 71 (1939-2011)

Mike DeStefano, Comedian (age not provided)

John Lounge, Shuttle Astronaut for NASA, 64 (1946-2011)

Ulysses S. Grant V, Last Surviving Great-Grandson of 18th U.S. President, 90 (1920-2011)

Charles Jarrott, British Director of Film & Television, 83 (1927-2011)

Mike Starr, Ex-Bassist for Rock Group Alice in Chains, 44 (1966-2011)

Owen Laster, Noted Literary Agent, 72 (1938-2011)

David Broder, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Political Journalist, 81 (1929-2011)

Simon van der Meer, Nobel Scientist, 85 (1925-2011)

Alfred Brittain, Former CEO of Bankers Trust, 88 (1922-2011)

Jean Dinning, Songwriter, Wrote 1959 1 Hit 'Teen Angel', 86 (1924-2011)

Gary Wichard, C.W. Post Great, 60 (1951-2011)

Gene Kramer, Covered Cold War Hot Spots for the Associated Press, 83 (1927-2011)

Nilla Pizzi, Renowned Italian Singer, 91 (1919-2011)

Martin Marootian, Lead Plaintiff in American Genocide Lawsuit, 95 (1915-2011)

Hugh Martin, Songwriter, 96 (1914-2011)

Tom Boisture, New York Giants' Personell Boss, 79 (1931-2011)

Joe Morello, Legendary Jazz Drummer, 82 (1928-2011)

Rick Martin, Former NHL Player, Part of Buffalo Sabres' French Connection, 59 (1951-2011)

Mitchell Page, Former Big League Outfielder & St. Louis Cardinals' Coach, 59 (1951-2011)

Owsley Stanley, 1960s Counterculture Icon, Worked with the Grateful Dead, 76 (1935-2011)

Nathaniel Hale, Singer who Worked with Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg & 50 Cent, 41 (1969-2011)

Marty Marion, Ex-Manager for St. Louis Cardinals, 93 (1916-2011)

James C. Tyree, Businessman who Saved Sun-Times Media from Bankruptcy, 53 (1957-2011)

Murray Warmath, Legendary Minnesota Football Coach, 98 (1912-2011)

Richard B. Wirthlin, Ronald Reagan's Chief Pollster & Strategist, 80 (1931-2011)

Princess Antoinette, Prince Rainier III's Older Sister & Animal Rights Advocate, 90 (1920-2011)

Michael Gough, Actor, Best Known for Playing Alfred in 4 'Batman' Films, 94 (1916-2011)

Lloyd Oliver, One of Last Navajo Code Talkers from World War II, 88 (1923-2011)

Ferlin Husky, Country Music Pioneer & Hall of Fame Inductee, 85 (1925-2011)

Mary Lancer, Wife of My Next-Door Neighbor Bill, 89 (1921-2011)

Alain Schaberger, NYPD Officer Killed in the Line of Duty, 42

Geoffrey J. Breitkopf, Nassau County Officer Killed in the Line of Duty, 40

Warren Christopher, State Department Chief, 85 (1925-2011)

Drew Hill, Former NFL Wide Receiver for Oilers, Rams & Falcons, 54 (1956-2011)

Nikolai Andrianov, 15 Medal-Winning Russian Gymnast, 58 (1952-2011)

Theodore William Kyrkostas, World War II Veteran, 85 (1926-2011)

Alan Marlatt, Expert on Addiction, 69 (1941-2011)

Pinetop Perkins, Old School Blues Pianist, 97 (1913-2011)

Mayhew 'Bo' Foster, Decorated World War II Pilot, 99 (1911-2011)

Loleatta Holloway, Singer Best Known for 1980 Hit 'Love Sensation', 64 (1946-2011)

Helen Stenborg, Tony-Nominated Stage, Film & TV Actress, 86 (1925-2011)

Elizabeth Taylor, Goddess of Stage, Film & Television, 79 (1932-2011)

Thomas Imperatore, Constructor of Iconic Skyscrapers, 88 (1923-2011)

Chester Kahapea, Appeared in 1959 Iconic Photo of Hawaii's Statehood, 65 (1945-2011)

John P. Biscardi, Former Top Cop & World War II Veteran, 86 (1924-2011)

Dorothy Young, Last Surviving Stage Assistant of Harry Houdini, 103 (1907-2011)

Leonard Weinglass, Defense Attorney Involved in the Chicago Seven, 77 (1933-2011)

Richard Leacock, Documentary Filmmaker & Pioneer of Cinema Verite, 89 (1921-2011)

Langford Wilson, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Playwright, 73 (1937-2011)

Olga Ulyanova, Niece of Soviet Founder Vladimir Lenin, 89 (1922-2011)

Frank Van Dyke, World War II Navy Pilot, 90 (1921-2011)

Geraldine Ferraro, 1st Female to Run for Vice-Presidency, 75 (1935-2011)

Harry Wesley Coover, Inventor of Super Glue, 94 (1917-2011)

Paul Baran, Network Data Innovator, 84 (1926-2011)

Wenche Foss, Leading Norwegian Actress, 93 (1917-2011)

Farley Granger, 1950s Screen Idol, 85 (1925-2011)

Jose Alencar, Former Brazilian Vice President, 79 (1931-2011)

Thomas Eisner, Renowned Biologist, 81 (1929-2011)

Lyudmila Gurchenko, Famed Russian Actress, Singer & Entertainer, 75 (1935-2011)

Jim Seymour, American Football Star Receiver, 64 (1946-2011)

Claudia Heill, Olympic Medalist, 29 (1982-2011)

Gil Clancy, Famed Hall of Fame Boxing Trainer, 88 (1922-2011)

Clifton Raynor, World War II Veteran, Took Part in D-Day, 89 (1922-2011)

Lou Gorman, Former Boston Red Sox General Manager, 82 (1929-2011)

Almena Lomax, Journalist & Former Editor of Los Angeles Tribune, 95 (1915-2011)

Larry Finch, Former Pro Basketball Player & Coach for Memphis Tigers, 60 (1951-2011)

Manning Marable, Influential Historian, 60 (1950-2011)

Henry Taub, ADP Payroll-Firm Founder, 83 (1927-2011)

John C. Haas, Ex-Chairman of Chemical Company Rohm & Haas, 92 (1918-2011)

Jose Arguelles, Art Historian & Artist, 72 (1939-2011)

John Adler, New Jersey Politician, 51 (1959-2011)

Mandi Schwartz, Hockey Star, 23 (1988-2011)

Edwin Gaustad, Scholar of American Religion, 87 (1923-2011)

A. Alan Post, Longtime Legislative Analyst, 96 (1914-2011)

Guy Dalton, Vietnam Veteran, 65 (1945-2011)

David French, Public Health Advocate, 86 (1924-2011)

Ned McWherter, Former Two-Term Democratic Governor of Tennessee, 80 (1930-2011)

Ange-Felix Patasse, Led Poor Central African Republic for a Decade, 74 (1937-2011)

Dr. Baruch S. Blumberg, Discoverer of Hepatitis B Virus, 85 (1925-2011)

Bill Varney, Oscar-Winning Sound Mixer, 77 (1934-2011)

Mike Campbell, Zimbabwe Farm Activist, 78 (1932-2011)

Sidney Lumet, Award-Winning Director & Filmmaking Icon, 86 (1924-2011)

Vivien Rowan, Fought Racial Discrimination, 89 (1922-2011)

John McCracken, Artist who Fused Painting & Geometric Sculpting, 76 (1934-2011)

Gil Robbins, Member of Folk Singing Group the Highwaymen, 80 (1931-2011)

Kam Kuwata, Democratic Consultant, 57 (1953-2011)

Daniel Catan, Mexican Composer, 62 (1949-2011)

Rolando Valdes-Blain, Classical Guitarist, 89 (1922-2011)

Bill Brill, Sports Editor, 79 (1931-2011)

Charles Laufer, Founder of Tiger Beat Magazine, 87 (1923-2011)

Sidney Harman, Audio Giant, 92 (1918-2011)

Homer Smith, Former Army Football Coach, 79 (1931-2011)

Augusto Marin, Puerto Rican Painter, 89 (1921-2011)

Walter Breuning, World's Oldest Man, 114 (1896-2011)

Jesse Outlar, Sports Writer, Editor & Columnist with Atlanta Constitution, 87 (1923-2011)

Joe Dan Gold, Former Mississippi State Basketball Player & Coach, 68 (1942-2011)

William Nunn Lipscomb Jr., Nobel-Winning Laureate, 91 (1919-2011)

Arthur Marx, Writer & Son of Comedian Groucho Marx, 89 (1921-2011)

Sawai Bhawani Singh, Last Maharajah of Jaipur, 79 (1931-2011)

Violet Cowden, World War II-Era Pilot, 94 (1916-2011)

William Schaefer, Former Governor & Mayor of Maryland, 89 (1921-2011)

Bijan Pakzad, Luxury Menswear Designer, 71 (1940-2011)

Pietro Ferrero, CEO of Sweets Manufacturer, 47 (1963-2011)

Harold Volkmer, 20-Year Democratic Congressman From Missouri, 80 (1931-2011)

Grete Waitz, Won 9 NYC Marathons & Silver Medal at 1984 L.A. Olympics, 57 (1953-2011)

William Rusher, Political Strategist, 87 (1923-2011)

Mary Robbins, Mother of Actor-Director Tim Robbins, 78 (1933-2011)

Michael Sarrazin, Canadian Actor, 70 (1940-2011)

Tim Hetherington, Photojournalist who Created Documentary Film 'Restrepo', 40 (1970-2011)

Gerard Smith, Bassist for Band 'TV on the Radio', 36 (1974-2011)

Chris Hondros, Photojournalist who Covered Libyan Uprising, 41 (1970-2011)

Francis Cavanaugh, World War II Veteran, 87 (1923-2011)

Jess Jackson, Founder of Kendall-Jackson Winery & Racehorse Owner, 81 (1930-2011)

Lynn Chandnois, 1950s Special Teams Star for the Pittsburgh Steelers, 86 (1925-2011)

Madelyn Pugh Davis, Screenwriter for 'I Love Lucy' Sitcom, 90 (1921-2011)

Sol Saks, Creator of 1960s Sitcom 'Bewitched', 100 (1910-2011)

Norio Ohga, Former Sony President Credited for Developing the Compact Disc, 81 (1930-2011)

Jose Torres Martino, Puerto Rican Painter & Writer, 94 (1916-2011)

Max van der Stoel, Dutch Statesman, 86 (1924-2011)

Eugene Charles Brent, World War II Veteran, 91 (1919-2011)

Sathya Sai Baba, Hindu Guru, 84 (1926-2011)

Nawang Gombu, 1st Person to Summit Mt. Everest Twice, 74 (1936-2011)

Hazel Dickens, Folk Singer & Bluegrass Musician, Advocate for Coal Miners, 75 (1935-2011)

Joe Perry, Football Icon & NFL Hall of Famer, 84 (1927-2011)

Hubert 'Hub' Schlafly, Inventor of Teleprompter Device, 91 (1919-2011)

Poly Styrene, Singer, Sang with X-Ray Spex Band, 53 (1957-2011)

Phoebe Snow, Bluesy Singer, Songwriter & Guitarist, 60 (1950-2011)

Jim Mandich, Football Player Won 2 Super Bowl Rings w. Miami Dolphins, 62 (1948-2011)

John Cossette, Longtime Executive Producer of the Grammy Awards, 54 (1956-2011)

Peter Lieberson, American Composer & Songwriter, 64 (1946-2011)

Peter Jannuzzi, Pediatrician & World War II Veteran, 86 (1925-2011)

Alice Ward, Mother to Fighters Micky Ward & Dicky Eklund, 79 (1931-2011)

Ngo Dinh Nhu, South Vietnam's First Lady, 87 (1924-2011)

Peter Shepherd, World War II Veteran, 87 (1923-2011)

Elmer Hauldren, Famed 'Empire Man', 89 (1922-2011)

Erhard Loretan, Famed Swiss Mountain Climber, 52 (1959-2011)

Rev. David Wilkerson, Founding Pastor of Times Square Church in NYC, 79 (1931-2011)

Ernesto Sabato, Argentine Writer who Led Government's Probe of Crimes, 99 (1911-2011)

Emilio Navarro, Believed to be Oldest Living Professional Baseball Player, 105 (1905-2011)

Apostolos 'Lakis' Santas, Removed Flag from Nazi Germany in WW II, 89 (1922-2011)

Jerome Ventura, U.S. Marine Corporal, 23 (1987-2011)

Marie-France Pisier, French Actress, 66 (1944-2011)

Yvette Vickers, Actress, Best Known for 1950s Horror Films, 82 (1928-2011)

Ron D. Asmus, Former U.S. Diplomat, 53 (1957-2011)

Marian Mercer, Tony Award-Winning Actress, 75 (1935-2011)

Paul E. Sullivan, Won Landmark 1969 Civil Rights Suit, 87 (1923-2011)

David Mason, Classical Musician & Trumpeter for the Beatles, 85 (1926-2011)


End file.
